Conquistando a Edward Cullen
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: La maestra Isabella Swan siempre advierte a sus alumnas en contra de jóvenes engatusadores que solo pretenden llevarlas a la cama. Pero en su 40 cumpleaños, encuentra a un hombre vestido como su antihéroe favorito, Drácula. Una mirada al joven y extrañamente irresistible macho e Isabella de pronto se encuentra medio desnuda y en sus brazos.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Argumento**

La maestra Isabella Swan siempre advierte a sus alumnas en contra de jóvenes engatusadores que solo pretenden llevarlas a la cama. Pero en su 40 cumpleaños, encuentra a un hombre vestido como su antihéroe favorito, Drácula. Una mirada al joven y extrañamente irresistible macho e Isabella de pronto se encuentra medio desnuda y en sus brazos. No le llevará demasiado tiempo descubrir, sin embargo, que se ha puesto en manos de un verdadero Drácula.

Edward Cullen, el vampiro mestizo de la familia Cullen, no deseaba ir a una estúpida fiesta de Halloween. Pero algo especial pasaría esta noche, así se lo ha dicho su querida hermana Angela. De este modo, en contra de su mejor juicio, Edward va a la fiesta para complacerla.

Edward nunca tuvo la intención de ser atraido por una hembra humana. Después de todo, se esperaba que él reclamara a Jessica una full—blood1 como su Bloodlust2. El destino tiene otro plan para Edward e Isabella. Mirándola como sólo un vampiro puede ver a su Bloodlust, Edward lucha contra sus verdaderos sentimientos, queriendo sólo un revolcón. Pero incluso un vampiro sólo puede luchar hasta que lo acepta y la reclama como suya… para la eternidad.

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Isabella Swan permanecía de pie delante del espejo de la puerta de su armario, contemplando su imagen. Se había puesto la excusa más pequeña de vestido que había visto nunca. Era corto; ella no. Su vestido había sido diseñado para realzar el aspecto de una mujer modestamente dotada. Sus pechos eran grandes, firmes, llenos, y sin ninguna necesidad de recursos externos. El objetivo del material era ceñirse al cuerpo de una mujer de curvas suaves. Sus curvas eran muy generosas. Una de las cosas que James había amado de ella, fueron sus pechos llenos, redondos, y lo que él había llamado caderas "femeninas". Había amado recrearse en ellas cuando estaban juntos.

Pensando en lo que había perdido, frunció el ceño. A estas alturas, no le echaba de menos tanto como echaba de menos el sexo. Su vida sexual había estado bastante bien y durante su matrimonio, había desarrollado un verdadero gusto por sexo. Señor, necesitaba un buen revolcón.

Sacudió su cabeza. Bien, Bella. No te aceleres. Habrá muchas chicas más jóvenes que llamarán la atención de los hombres esta noche. Puede que te anotes un tanto o no. Estudio el vestido otra vez. En general, el vestido estaba pensado para una mujer joven y audaz. Aparte de esta fiesta y su plan de asistir, ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Lanzó a su reflejo otra mirada más larga y crítica. Bien, tal vez ya no era tan joven, pero esta noche, a la mínima oportunidad, iba a ser muy audaz. Confiando en ser lo bastante atrevida para conseguir sexo una y otra vez. Si había una cosa que necesitaba era pasar unas horas en la cama con un hombre vivito y coleando en vez del pequeño "conejo" electrónico o BOB, su novio a pilas, como ella en privado llamaba a su juguete sexual favorito, y que había sido su "hombre" desde que James se había ido. Aunque satisfacía alguna de sus ansias físicas, nada era igual que un verdadero hombre con una dura erección.

Se estremeció con el pensamiento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sido montada, tuvo casi vértigos sólo de pensar en las posibilidades, que este vestido, combinado con un par de medias negras y tacones de diez centímetros, abriría para ella.

Sonrió satisfecha. Por supuesto, cuando llegara el momento de ir al asunto, tendría que tener cuidado para salir del vestido sin romper las costuras.

—¡Guau, Bella! Estás fabulosa.

Se sobresalto y giró para mirar a su hermana pequeña, Angela, cuando entró en su dormitorio. —¡Angela! No te oí llegar.

Angela sonrió, sosteniendo el juego de llaves de repuesto que Isabella le había dado. —Lo sé. Estabas demasiado ocupada admirándote.

Angela la miró de arriba a abajo. No, es que te culpe.

—Bella, pareces…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo una fulana? ¿O como mamá diría, una guarra?

Angela se rió. —No, tan mal. Pareces bien… simplemente… bastante… desinhibida.

—¿Y es malo?

—¡No! Creo que es buena cosa parecer desinhibida.

Isabella apretó los labios. Aunque Angela fuera mucho más joven que ella, a veces parecía mucho más sabía. —Tal vez, pero me siento como si estuviera embutida en este vestido.

La sonrisa de Angela se amplió. —Y lo pareces también, pero es un aspecto agradable. Estás enseñando pechos y piernas. Bella, espero parecerme a ti cuando tenga tus años.

Isabella frunció el ceño. —¡Oye, cuidado, niña! —dijo, con enojo fingido. Pero para los veintitrés años de Angela, ella debía parecerle casi vetusta. —Muestra un poco de respeto hacía tus mayores.

Angela ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola. —Sólo quería decir que pareces muy… caliente.

Esperaba encontrar a un hombre que pensara que estaba lo bastante caliente para llevarla a la cama y enfriarla. —Gracias… creo.

—Oh, es definitivamente un elogio, Bella.

Ella asintió. —Entonces solucionado. Lo llevaré puesto.

Angela suspiró, mostrando una mirada lejana. —Si James pudiera verte ahora…

Isabella negó. —No estaría impresionado. ¿Por qué debería? Finalmente tiene a su bebé, —dijo, tratando de no parecer amargada.

Incluso aunque ya no lo amara, todavía le dolía recordar lo fácilmente que había roto su matrimonio y sus promesas del amor eterno.

—Él se lo pierde, Bella, —dijo Angela firmemente. —Sé que encontrarás a un hombre que hará que todo lo que pasó con él parezca un mal sueño.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bien, para serte sincera, Angela, realmente no busco una verdadera relación. Simplemente estoy buscando… —hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podría decirlo delicadamente?

—¿Amor? —Angela sugirió.

En realidad, más bien sexo, pero asintió. —Si… pero de la variedad ocasional.

Angela arqueó una ceja, con gesto bastante sorprendido en su bonita cara.

Suspiró. —Ya lo sé… dicho así parece un poco sórdido, pero Angela, realmente necesito estar con un hombre, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Angela se encogió de hombros. —No soy ninguna monja. Por supuesto sé lo que quieres decir y tienes todo el derecho de encontrar la felicidad dondequiera que te apetezca.

Ella no buscaba exactamente la felicidad… al menos no esta noche, ero esa era otra historia. Sonrió y abrió los brazos. —¿Oye, niña, que tal un abrazo?

Se abrazaron cariñosamente antes de que echara un vistazo al reloj y ijera. —Oye, si voy a ir a divertirme a Salem3, tendré que ponerme en movimiento.

—Vete y déjales muertos, Bella.

Lo que realmente deseaba era dejar que un hombre con una buena verga atendiera su coño, pero pensó que era mejor no comentarlo. Asintió y rápidamente se movió por el dormitorio para recoger el bolsito de noche y su maleta. Había hecho una maleta pequeña. Aunque iba a estar unos días fuera, esperaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada de espaldas, en una cama.

Edward4 Cullen miró a la alta y delgada morena que lo contemplaba fijamente con insistencia. —¿Por qué diablos debería perder el tiempo en ir a Salem para asistir a una estúpida fiesta de Halloween, Alice?

—Por que he visto una muy buena oportunidad para ti si lo haces.

Él quería y adoraba a su hermana pequeña, pero a veces era un auténtico grano en el culo. —Alice, no pienso conducir hasta Salem.

—Pero, Ed, es sólo un viaje de media hora como mucho y sé que tendrás una gran oportunidad. Ve a la fiesta. No te arrepentirás.

Él se levanto del escritorio en su oficina de Boston y se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente por la ventana. —Alice, ambos sabemos que no todo lo que ves se hace realidad.

Ella hizo un movimiento impaciente con su mano. —No digo que sea, sino que puede ser, Ed. Si no vas, lo sentirás.

—Tengo cosas de hacer, Alice. No puedo simplemente dejarlo y escaparme a alguna salvaje…

—Es Halloween, Ed… una de nuestras noches especiales.

—Podrá ser especial para ti, Alice, pero para mí, es sólo una tonta excusa tanto para humanos como para vampiros para actuar como idiotas.

Ella echó la mirada al techo. —Ed. Vete a la fiesta. Diviértete.

Desde que Alice había sido una niña pequeña, había tenido visiones que eran a veces muy certeras… y otras veces no tan exactas. Se dio vuelta para mirarla. —¿Qué has visto que te hace ser tan insistente?

—Nada específico, pero muy fuerte…

Él movió su cabeza. —No puedo ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—He medio prometido pasar la noche con Jessica. Como tú, parece pensar que Halloween es especial.

Los ojos azules de Alice se oscurecieron y cruzó el cuarto para agarrar su brazo. —Tienes que ir a Salem y a la fiesta de esta noche, Edward. Por favor. Prométeme que irás.

—¿Y Jessica?

Alice se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué pasa con ella? No la amas.

El amor es una palabra sobreestimada. —¿Amarla? No, pero...

—Ella ha esperado mucho tiempo, puede esperar un poco más. ¿Irás? ¿Por favor?

Raramente había ha visto a Alice tan insistente, y francamente, no tenía ganas de pasar la noche, o cualquier otro momento, con Jessica. Concedido, ella sabía como chupar una polla, pero no le hacía sentir nada emocionalmente. Ni siquiera había tenido el suficiente interés para aprovechar el culito que ella le ofrecía siempre. Aunque hubiera dejado claro a todos en la comunidad de vampiros que lo consideraba suyo durante muchos años, nunca había tratado de follarla. Y ella no parecía preocupada por las otras mujeres que él tenía. —Bien. Iré.

Los ojos de Alice se encendieron. —Estupendo. Tengo algo para ti.

Su entusiasmo picó su curiosidad. —¿Qué es?

—Tu traje.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu traje. No puedes ir a una fiesta de Halloween sin un traje. Te encantará éste.

Cruzó el cuarto para coger la funda de ropa que había dejado en el armario de la entrada de su oficina y le enseñó un traje oscuro con una faja roja y camisa blanca. Él lo contempló durante un momento y comenzó a reírse. —No seas ridícula. No voy a llevar puesto este traje.

—¡Ed! Tienes que llevarlo. Harás caerse de espaldas a todas.

—¡Este es un traje de Drácula!

Alice sonrió abiertamente. —Sí. ¿Qué apropiado, no? ¿Irónico, eh? Paseándote en una fiesta de Halloween vestido de Drácula. Ella no se imagina lo que le espera.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Alice sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Ah, no. Si quieres averiguar quién es, tendrás que ir a la fiesta.

Él se encogió de hombros. Que demonios. No tenía ganas de estar con Jessica y no había ido a una fiesta en años. Podría ser interesante. Él asintió despacio. —Bien. Podría ser una manera de pasar una hora o dos. ¿Qué puedo esperar una vez que esté allí?

Ella le lanzó una enigmática sonrisa. —Muchos coños.

Él siempre esta dispuesto a tener mucho de eso, pero… —no tengo que disfrazarme como salido de alguna película Drácula e ir a Salem a una fiesta para conseguir sexo. Puedo conseguir todo el que quiera aquí mismo en Boston.

—Lo sé, pero te alegrarás de ir.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Tú ganas, Alice. Iré a la fiesta y llevaré puesto hasta el traje, pero será mejor que merezca la pena.

—Lo será, Ed, —prometió ella.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de repente le creyó. Tal vez encontraría a alguien allí que haría de su vida algo más que una búsqueda interminable de sexo. Por supuesto, podría crear algunos problemas si lo hiciera. Pero se preocuparía de esto cuando fuera o si era necesario.

Besó su mejilla, cogió el ridículo traje, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Ed?

Él la miró por encima de su hombro. —¿Ahora qué, mamá?

Ella le miró con lascivia. —Nada. Sólo pensé que deberías saber que reservé un cuarto de hotel para ti—. Mencionó un hotel de Salem muy exclusivo. Por una semana.

Ella estaba muy segura de si misma. —¿Lo has hecho? —sonrió abiertamente. Entonces es mejor que consiga el valor de tu dinero.

—Hazlo. Te lo pasaras muy bien esta noche, hermano mayor.

Durante un momento, sus pensamientos volvieron a Jessica.

Se encogió de hombros interiormente. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que no le iba a gustar, pero lo arreglaría con ella más tarde. La dejaría un mensaje diciéndole que la vería dentro de una semana.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ladys me dicen que les pareció este es mi regalo de Halloween jujuju *-***

**1 Full-blood: De raza vampiro pura por ambas líneas materna o paterna, o bien por**

**transformación.**

**2 Bloodlust: Compañero/ra de vida para los vampiros.**

**3 Salem es una ciudad en el Condado de Essex, en Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Muchas personas asocian la ciudad con el juicio a las llamadas Las Brujas de Salem, en 1692, Luego reflejado en una gran obra del magnifico Arthur Millar, llevada al cine en más de una versión.**

**La ciudad hace honor a su tradición y se ofrece al turismo como el lugar ideal para todo aquello que se relacione con brujas, wiccas, new age, etc. Se dice que hasta los patrulleros de la policía están adornados con el logo de una bruja. Hace unos años (2005) hubo un gran revuelo allí cuando las autoridades decidieron emplazar en la ciudad una estatua de Elizabeth Montgomery, a quienes recordarán por su delicioso personaje de Hechizada (Betwiched). Si visitas Salem visita su estatua en el Parque Lappin (N.T.)**

**4 Una curiosidad fonética Edward y Michael se pronuncian igual. (N.T.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Isabella resistió al impulso de tirar del dobladillo de su corto y apretado vestido, en un esfuerzo de conseguir cubrir más su cuerpo.

Era inútil. El vestido negro que tenía puesto acababa muy por encima de sus rodillas dejando a la vista sus muslos enfundados en medias.

No tenía bastante tela para estirar y el vestido tenía tanto escote que alguien con medio ojo tendría una excelente panorámica de sus pechos. Cuando había comprado el vestido esa había sido la idea.

Ahora, en la fiesta, era momento para darse cuenta que venir vestida como una fulana no había sido una idea tan buena. En fin, estaba vestida como una fulana y estaba allí. Así que sería mejor que sacara el mejor partido posible. Sacaría el mejor partido posible.

Después de todo, una mujer no cumplía todos los días cuarenta años y pensaba disfrutar tanto de su cumpleaños como de su noche.

De todos modos, no quería ni pensar en lo que, las jovencitas a las que enseñaba en una exclusiva escuela privada a las afueras de Boston, dirían si pudieran ver a su respetable, maestra pasear alrededor del renovado loft en tacones altos, mirando descaradamente como si estuviera a la caza de una polla. Pensó en los condones guardados dentro del diminuto bolso que colgaba de su hombro y agradeció la atmósfera casi oscura del interior. Sus mejillas ardieron. Efectivamente, estaba a la caza de una polla.

Después de la desintegración de su matrimonio tras cinco años, había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de arreglar la vida amorosa de su amiga Irina que la suya se había estancado, una deliberada respuesta negativa para ir con cautela, lo sabía, ya que no había estado para nada impaciente de salir y conocer hombres otra vez. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por su amiga común Victoria, probablemente no habría venido esta noche. Y puede que el venir aquí fuera una total perdida de tiempo.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, tomando un sorbo de su licor de manzana. Por lo que podría ver todos los hombres presentes parecían al menos diez años más jóvenes que ella. Pensó en la anciana que había encontrado en el callejón cuando llegó y sacudió su cabeza desdeñosamente. El amor sería suyo en efecto. Olvídate del amor.

Después de dos años sin nadie significativo para satisfacer sus ansias casi constantes de sexo, se conformaría encantada con pasar una sola noche con un hombre con un pene duro y agradable. Ni siquiera tendría que ser grande o grueso, sólo duro. Pero a menos que planeara robar una cuna, probablemente no tendría ninguna acción esta noche. ¡Mierda!

No es que tuviera mucho de que quejarse. Al menos no tenía que pasar la noche de Halloween trabajando como la pobre Victoria. A causa de las excesivas horas que Victoria había estado trabajando últimamente, todo su contacto había sido reducido al teléfono.

Ella miró alrededor. En vez de ver a su amiga pelirroja, sus ojos se clavaron en un hombre al otro extremo del local. Contuvo el aliento y se encontró incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Era alto, moreno, y guapo con letras mayúsculas. Además, no pareció tan joven como los demás hombres de allí. Sólo con mirarle se le hizo la boca agua y su deseo se encendió. ¡Ah maldición, era un pedazo de tío bueno! ¿Quién sería? ¿De dónde habrá venido? Estaba situado cerca de las luces sólo minutos antes…

No había forma de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de él. No sólo iba vestido como su antihéroe favorito, el Conde Drácula, sino que además, él estaba de pie allí mirando fijamente primero sus pechos expuestos y luego sus ojos. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran, nunca había visto un par de ojos tan verdes o compeledores como los de este hombre. Tampoco había visto nunca a un hombre que rezumara tal atractivo sexual por cada poro de su cuerpo. Incluso cruzando su mirada desde el otro extremo del cuarto causó un cosquilleo entre sus piernas. Su necesidad del sexo se multiplicó por diez.

Repentinamente, casi como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el hombre echó atrás con naturalidad la capa que tenía puesta y lanzó hacía abajo una rápida mirada. Su mirada fija le siguió y contuvo el aliento, su corazón empezó de repente a atronar en su pecho. ¡Ah, que el Señor la ayudara! Allí, desde esa distancia, pegado a su muslo, vio el claro contorno de un largo y grueso pene.

Ella lo contempló, despacio y sin pensar se lamió los labios, su coño comenzó a palpitar de ansiedad desenfrenada. Una mujer sola y sexualmente hambrienta podría seguramente disfrutar de una larga y lujuriosa noche con un hombre equipado con un paquete de semejante tamaño.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ella, que siempre advertía a sus estudiantes contra los peligros de permitir que adolescentes las convencieran de desnudarse y meterse en su cama. Volvió su mirada a su cara. Tenía los labios más sensuales que ella había visto nunca; sabía que serían tan dulces como la miel. Y aquellos ojos, tan verdes y magnéticos. Alguien había dicho una vez que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma. Sintió como si él tratara de verle hasta el alma solo con su mirada. Lo que era más, estaba funcionando.

Pero estaba siendo ridícula. El licor, el latido incesante de la música, junto con la cruda sensualidad del hermoso desconocido vestido de Drácula, todos se había combinado para que flotara fuera de la realidad. Bien, había fantaseado con encontrar un hombre tan poderoso y atractivo como el Conde desde que había leído por primera vez Drácula. Sin embargo, ya no tenía quince impresionables años. No había ninguna razón para estar de pie contemplando el pene de un desconocido, joven desconocido en este caso. Podría estar caliente, pero todavía tenía su orgullo y amor propio.

Desvió la mirada, echando un vistazo a través del local y tuvo que parpadear dos veces cuando vio a Victoria alejarse de una mujer vestida como Xena. Podía ser… no. ¡No podía ser Irina!

Miró otra vez, y esta vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer. ¡Era Irina! Incluso cuando sonrió con sorprendido placer y pronunció el pequeño "guau" a la nueva Irina, era consciente de que el desconocido todavía la contemplaba desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Podía sentir su abrasadora mirada.

Sólo que ya no estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Sintió una repentina sensación de zumbido bajando por su cuello y en su coño y giró rápidamente para encontrarlo a su lado. Alzó la vista hacia sus ojos. Debía ser la luz parpadeante de las luces lo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y titilaran con diminutos y ardientes destellos.

—Hola.

Su voz era baja y profunda y se deslizaba a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas como una caricia dulce e, irresistible.

—Ah. Hola—. Su voz salió en un susurro sin aliento que la avergonzó.

Él sonrió, revelando unos dientes muy blancos, y extendió su mano. —Edward Cullen.

—Isabella Swan—. Ella posó su mano en la suya.

Sus dedos acariciaron los suyos, enviando diminutos fuegos de deseo a través de su cuerpo. Hablando de toque mágico. —Es un placer conocerte, Isabella.

Un sentimiento del completo placer la impregnó cuando la miró fijamente, levantó su mano hacía su boca y la besó. Aunque sus labios eran gentiles, ella vio la desenfrenada lujuria arder en su oscura mirada. Por supuesto, podía estar equivocada. Miró rápidamente hacia su muslo.

No estaba equivocada. La prueba de su excitación era todavía claramente visible. Y señor, qué excitación.

Levantó la vista, sonrojándose cuando encontró su mirada.

¿Qué pensaría de una mujer que no podía apartar los ojos de su pene? Ella debía de parecer una completa disoluta, pero no era tan valiente en la vida real. ¿Qué hacía ella allí vestida como una fulana contemplando descaradamente la polla de semejante joven y hermoso tío bueno?

Sintiéndose nerviosa, tiró de su mano. En vez de liberarla, él capturó la otra y suavemente la impulsó hacia él. —Baila conmigo, Isabella.

Ella vaciló. No quería aceptar, le parecía demasiado peligroso, pero llevaba puesta una aura de poder y autoridad de forma tan elegante y cómoda como su traje. ¿Cómo, pensó con un suspiro mental, podría una mujer resistir todo esto en un hombre atractivo, y bien dotado?

No sólo se permitió deslizarse fácilmente entre sus brazos, sino que presionó desvergonzadamente su cuerpo hasta que pudo sentir el seductor contorno de su pene. Una bola de calor y deseo se apretó en su estómago y envió un choque de necesidad directamente hasta los dedos del pie por el delicioso contacto.

Dios, Tenía que tenerlo.

—Está bien. —habló suavemente. —Cede a tus deseos y pasiones. Siénteme más cerca.

Ella lo hizo y lo sintió palpitando contra ella. Ah, señor, deseaba sentir el largo y grueso pene deslizándose dentro de ella tanto que era incapaz de pensar correcto. Temblaba. Fóllame, por favor.

—La noche es joven, Isabella. Esta noche conseguirás todo lo que deseas.

Levantó su cabeza y alzó la vista hacía él, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para esconder el deseo por él. —¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que conseguirás todo lo que quieres, —repitió él.

—Ah, Dios, eso espero, —susurró ella.

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y se movieron despacio por la pista. Bailaron, no al ritmo de la música, mejor dicho al ritmo a una primitiva marcha que pareció envolverles y aislarles en un mundo propio. Un pedazo de su mente era todavía consciente de que otras personas los rodeaban. Pero su corazón, su deseo, su necesidad física eran solo conscientes de él. Nunca había encontrado a un hombre que podía hipnotizarla tan fácilmente y hacer que palpitara de deseo y lujuria. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Y cómo podía hacerla sentir tan lozana y desinhibida?

Bailaron despacio. Sus pies apenas se movían, pero sus caderas se frotaban de una manera que era positivamente indecente y tan ¡ah! Tan terriblemente deliciosa. Era una desvergonzada, pero no le preocupaba. Mientras él mantuviera su polla en contacto con su cuerpo, no le preocupaba nada. Mientras bailaba, se preguntó cuáles serían sus posibilidades de pasar la noche o al menos unas horas con él.

De acuerdo, él parecía muy joven, pero estaba tan necesitada que no le importaba. Si él quisiera pasar por alto la diferencia de edad, pasaría de buena gana la noche con él. Infiernos, tan caliente como se sentía, hasta pagaría por el privilegio. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose si aceptaría un cheque. Si no, iría a un cajero automático y retiraría tanto dinero como pudiera.

Él colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzó su cara. De mala gana abrió los ojos y alzó la vista a su fogosa mirada. —Se hace tarde, —dijo.

¡Oh, no! ¿No iría a excitar sus pasiones y luego llevarse a alguna chica joven a casa para pasar la noche? —Son apenas las diez, —protestó ella, tratando de impedir que su voz se elevarse por el pánico. —Seguramente no te irás todavía.

—Mis proyectos para el resto de la noche no incluyen permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo.

Ella suspiró. De acuerdo. Si se quería ir, bien. No le iba a rogar.

—Entonces no dejes que te lo impida.

Intentó apartarse de él, pero sus brazos permanecieron apretados alrededor de ella. —Me has entendido mal, Isabella. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Irme contigo? No puedo.—Incluso mientras hablaba, sabía que se iba a ir con él. —Yo... no puedo.

Él acarició con una mano grande su trasero escasamente cubierto y un estremecimiento la atravesó. —¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no?— Había algo en él que hacía difícil no cumplir lo que decía. Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza un poco. Era ridículo. ¿Él le había dicho apenas dos frases y se suponía que iba a marcharse con él? Fantasear sobre pasar la noche con él y hacerlo realmente era dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? Yo... ni siquiera te conozco.

Él acarició su mejilla con un dedo largo. Sus ojos quemaban con intensidad. —Esa es la mejor razón para marcharnos… llegar a conocerme mejor, —murmuró él. Él apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo.—Vendrás conmigo.

Señor, se sentía bien. ¿Cómo podía negar a su cuerpo sexualmente hambriento la oportunidad de experimentar ser tomada por el pene más grande que ella había sentido nunca? ¿Sobre todo cuándo el dueño era el hombre más fascinante que se había encontrado alguna vez?

—Eres demasiado joven, —dio largas ella, mirando lejos. —Alrededor de veinticinco.

Él presionó un dedo contra sus labios y un cosquilleo la traspasó. — ¿Te haría sentir mejor si yo tuviera treinta años?

—Esto es diez años demasiado joven todavía. Edward, tengo cuarenta años. Esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —Él sonrió y de repente la giró alrededor antes de doblar su espalda entre sus brazos. —Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella.

Riéndose y sintiéndose sin aliento a pesar de si misma, alzó la vista a sus ojos. —Gracias, pero sigo siendo aproximadamente diez años demasiado vieja para irme contigo.

—¿Lo eres? ¿No tengo nada que opinar sobre el asunto?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sin aliento.

Sus ojos memorizaron su cara. —¿No? ¿Bien, y si te digo que me gustan la mujeres maduras, Isabella?

¡Ah, muchacho!, como le gustó el modo que dijo su nombre, dejándole rodar despacio por su lengua como la última gota del vino de solera que ambos estaban impacientes por consumir mientras al mismo tiempo no deseaban terminar. Él la hacía sentir algo rara y valiosa, saboreada por un entendido. Mierda, era una sensación embriagadora. ¿Pero se atrevería a irse con él?

Ella se mordió el labio. —¿Te gustan?

Su sonrisa era lenta y caliente. —Sí, me gustan. Ven conmigo y te mostraré cuánto adoro a las mujeres maduras. —Él habló en un tono bajo. —Puedo prometerte que no te arrepentirás. Te haré feliz y satisfaré todas tus necesidades y deseos más lujuriosos.

Él se acercó tanto a ella que sintió el abanicar su aliento contra sus labios en un gesto que era tan erótico como cualquier beso del que había disfrutado alguna vez. Se apretó más cerca, totalmente incapaz de resistirse a él y su poderoso magnetismo sexual. Ella se sentía… compelida, casi como si no tuviera ninguna otra opción, sólo ir con él. Y vaya si no le gustaba esa sensación.

—Vive un poco. Olvida la precaución y el convencionalismo. Ven conmigo, Isabella, —murmuró. —Ven conmigo y experimenta un nivel nuevo y emocionante del placer. Satisfaré completamente tus deseos… una y otra vez.

Ella parpadeó, luchando por el control de sus sentidos, luego respiró hondo. —Yo… no puedo. Tengo unas amigas aquí no he visto en semanas.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Isabella?

—¿El… problema? —¿Cuál era el problema? Parpadeó, luchando para pensar claramente.

—Sí. El problema. Si son tus amigas, entenderán que tienes que venir conmigo.

—No puedo simplemente marcharme contigo e ir…

—¿Marcharnos y qué?

Tragó varias veces y miró directamente a sus oscuros e irresistibles ojos. —Y follar sin sentido—, dijo vigorosamente. Ya que sabía que esto era exactamente lo que pasaría una vez que estuvieran solos. Y para ella estaba bien.

—¿Por qué no? Esta noche has salido porque quieres follar.

Ella se sonrojó. —¿Cómo… cómo puedes saber eso?

—No importa cómo lo sé. El asunto es que lo sé. Y no te equivoques, Isabella, tengo la completa intención de follarte esta noche hasta perder el sentido… durante mucho tiempo. Como tú deseas.

Ella se empapó. —¿Cómo… cómo puedes saber lo qué deseo?

—¿Niegas que eso es lo que quieres?

—No, —confesó, humedeciendo sus labios. —¿Es por el modo que voy vestida?

Él sacudió su oscura cabeza. —Aunque encuentre tu vestido muy provocativo, no es por eso que sé lo que quieres.

Entonces era por el modo en que ella seguía apretada contra su polla.

—No. No es por eso tampoco, —dijo él.

Ella lo miró. Era casi como si supiera lo que pensaba. —¿Entonces qué es? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ven conmigo y lo averiguarás.

—Ya… ya te he dicho que no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que ambos queremos—. Su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca. La sensación de su pene contra su vientre expulsó el último vestigio del pensamiento racional de su mente. ¿Por qué no en efecto? Irina y Victoria entenderían. —Bien—, se oyó decir en un susurro, rindiéndose al deseo que quemaba su control.

—No te arrepentirás —prometió él con una voz suave, profunda. —Este será una noche muy especial para ti… para nosotros. Placeres deliciosos, increíbles nos esperan.

Ella escondió una sonrisa. Había consentido ya en ir con él; no tenía que insistir tanto.

—Tengo la intención de satisfacer tus fantasías más salvajes, mi encantadora, encantadora, Isabella.

Ella le creyó. Sabía que estaba embarcándose hacia una larga y deliciosamente mala noche. Más tarde, cuando estuviera de vuelta en Boston, estaría probablemente avergonzada y horrorizada de lo fácil que le había resultado a un hombre saltar a la cama con ella para un revolcón.

Miró en los oscuros ojos, hipnotizantes del hombre que la abrazaba tan estrechamente. Olvida semejantes tonterías. De ningunos manera iba a lamentar ni un segundo pasado con este hombre. Ella asintió.—Lo sé.

Él sonrió, y un calor absolutamente delicioso la llenó. —Haré esta noche una muy especial para ti, Isabella. Será el cumpleaños más memorable de tu vida.

Le encantó lo confiado y seguro de si mismo que era y de sus capacidades como amante.

Él acarició su mejilla. —Esta noche será una noche que ninguno de nosotros olvidará nunca.

Apartó la mirada de él. A través del local, vio a Victoria. Su amiga parecía aburrida. No pudo ver a Irina entre toda la gente que había.

Sintiéndose culpable, ella llamó la atención de Victoria, enviándola una mirada de "por favor, compréndelo".

—No te preocupes de tus amigas, —dijo. —Ellas descubrirán placeres para si mismas. Esta noche… nos pertenece a nosotros. Ven conmigo, mi encantadora Isabella y aprende lo que significa ser follada por un hombre que sabe hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Ah, señor, si él iba a seguir con esa clase de conversación, se iba a venir aquí mismo antes de que pudieran estar solos y pudiera meter su gran polla en ella.

Él se rió y dio un apretón a su cintura. —Ven conmigo, cariño.

—Ah, sí. —Ella asintió con impaciencia y permitió que le condujera fuera de fiesta.

Fuera en el aire frío, él la cogió en brazos. Se sintió como una adolescente con el vértigo de rendir su virginidad durante la noche de graduación. Ah, Dios, qué sentimiento. Abrazó su cuello, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho.

Él la llevó a su coche con una facilidad que la sorprendió y encantó. Si podía llevarla más de unos metros sin agotarse, sería capaz de continuar toda la noche como la había prometido. ¡Que diablos! Parece que la había tocado la lotería.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo dos**

Mantenía la mirada fija sobre el camino delante de él, sin embargo, Edward era muy consciente de la mujer sentada a su lado en el interior del oscuro del coche, más consciente de lo que alguna vez había estado de cualquier otra mujer. El suave olor de de su perfume cosquilleaba su nariz atractivamente. Las aletas de su nariz llamearon ligeramente, un aroma débil, pero inequívoco de su excitación inflamó sus sentidos. No había nada más embriagador que el olor de una mujer ansiosa por tenerlo dentro, follándola. Su polla palpitó y se hinchó con la necesidad. La sangre aporreaba por sus venas. El hambre de su cuerpo y su sangre amenazó con abrumarlo. El deseo de aparcar el automóvil en una zona oscura del camino y tener un sabor rápido de su coño era difícil de resistir.

Con cualquier otra mujer no habría hecho ni siquiera el esfuerzo de resistir sus inclinaciones naturales. Cuando quería sexo, lo quería ya. Pero supo que esta hermosa mujer rubia era diferente… especial.

No quería que su primera vez con ella fuera en el asiento trasero de un automóvil dónde él había tomado a otras muchas mujeres que no habían significado nada para él.

Alice había tenido razón. Venir a Salem había sido correcto.

Isabella Swan era especial y su primer contacto sexual juntos debía ser especial y memorable para ambos. Eso significaba esperar un poco más.

Impaciente por tenerla sola y en la cama, le había molestado el tiempo que le llevó detenerse en su hotel para conseguirle ropa para el día siguiente. No es que ella fuera a tener mucha necesidad de ropa. Planeaba mantenerla desnuda y llenarla con su polla todo lo que resistieran.

Con su muda de ropa en la maleta en el asiento trasero, condujo el coche al aparcamiento del restaurante Waterfront5 donde había decidido llevarla a cenar. Aunque estaba hambriento de sexo con ella, deseaba cortejarla primero. Aunque para su sorpresa, encontró que deseaba ganar su corazón antes de meterse en la cama con ella. Cuando la tomara, quería que sintiera el mismo nivel desesperado de lujuria por su polla y sus colmillos que él sentía por su sexo y su sangre.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, la sed por su sangre aumentaba.

Esto era lo que había extrañando de su relación con Jessica. No había pasión allí. Ninguna hambre. Ninguna lujuria. Ninguna desesperada necesidad. Nada que le hiciera pensar que no podría vivir sin ella. Nada con Jessica le hacía sentirse como si se pudiera enfrentar alegremente a una horda de cazadores de vampiros por estar con ella. Así es cómo se sentía con Isabella. Todo en esta mujer le excitaba, su alto y voluptuoso cuerpo, sus grandes pechos, su pelo castaño, el suave sonido de su voz, el modo desvergonzado con que miraba su polla…

Infiernos, incluso podría tener suficiente hambre de su polla para tomarlo completamente dentro de ella. El pensamiento casi lo volvió loco de lujuria. Tranquilo, Edward, intentó calmarse. El cortejo primero, sexo e interminable pasión después.

Isabella. Incluso su nombre lo fascinaba, alimentando su hambre por ella. Él tenía que tenerla en su cama, sentir su coño aceptando su polla, probar su sangre sobre su lengua y en su boca. Su hambre aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía tantas ganas de saltarse la cena, y llevarla directa a la cama, y hacerle el amor, y meter sus dientes en ese largo y delicado cuello. No le haría daño. Él no podría hacerle daño. Ni tampoco dejaría que nadie más la lastimara. Frunció el entrecejo, sus pensamientos volviendo brevemente a la pequeña y morena mujer a la que no le gustaría en absoluto el actual giro de los acontecimientos. Porque sabía que Isabella iba a ser más que un lío de una noche. No, Jessica no iba a estar contenta en absoluto.

Al infierno con ella. Full-blood o no, pensar en ella no hacía que su polla se endureciera como lo hacia el pensar en la mujer a su lado.

Mierda, incluso cuando Jessica chupaba su polla, no sentía el nivel de excitación y placer que sentía simplemente sentándose al lado de esta encantadora mujer. Isabella. Isabella. Su Isabella.

Pensó en la reacción de su madre cuando conociera a su nuevo amor. Era una pena que Isabella fuera humana, pero nadie era perfecto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que su larga búsqueda había finalmente acabado.

Había pasado los últimos veinte años buscando a una mujer cuyo cuerpo y sangre crearían una necesidad insaciable en él. El efecto que ella tenía sobre él sólo podía significar una cosa: ella era la única. La sangre rugió por sus venas con el pensamiento. Por fin.

Había encontrado a su compañera en Bloodlust, su compañera de sangre. Él conocía al menos a dos hembras full-blood que no estarían muy felices con la noticia, pero ésta era su vida y la viviría como le gustaba, con su bloodlust por elección, Isabella Swan. Su Isabella Swan.

Solo por un momento, sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo a Jessica. Sabía que había estado esperando para establecerse con él durante varios años. Aunque no quería herirla, supo que Isabella Swan era la una mujer que él quería tener.

Tenía que tenerla. Pero quería que viniera por su propia voluntad no porque subyugara su voluntad con la suya. Incluso marginalmente. Claro, que si no mostrara inclinación de quedarse con él voluntariamente, tendría que reevaluar su decisión.

—Estás muy callado. ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó, mientras él sostenía la puerta del restaurante abierta para ella.

—Estoy pensando cuánto te deseo desnuda y excitada debajo de mí en la cama, —dijo y sonrió divertido ante el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Eres imposible —murmuró, mientras apartaba su mirada.

—¿Ésa es tu manera de decirme que prefieres estar encima?

Él vio como su cara se ponía más colorada y sospechó que la idea de estar encima de él, mientras le montaba a su propio ritmo y controlando la follada, la excitó. Pero vio que no estaba lista admitirlo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto, —siseó, claramente avergonzada.

—No hay problema, —él continuó, como si ella no hubiera hablado. Encontró que le gustaba picarla y mirar su rubor. Las mejillas rojas la hacían parecer aun más sexy. —Realmente no importa qué posición usemos con tal de que consiga meter mi verga pronto dentro de ti y la mantenga allí mucho tiempo, toda la noche.

—Baja la voz, —pidió, echando una mirada alrededor mientras se detenían en la mesa que el maître había elegido. —No querrás que todos se enteren que tú… nosotros…

—¿Vamos a pasar toda la noche juntos en la cama? —sugirió servicialmente cuando ella se trabó. —¿Follando como locos?

—No lo haremos si sigues haciendo esto, —le advirtió, su mirada chocolate tormentosa.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Mientras que en algún nivel primitivo admiraba a una mujer con espíritu, no estaba preparado para ser rechazado o controlado por su mujer… a menos que estuvieran en la cama. —No te equivoques, Isabella. Vamos a pasar la noche juntos… a pesar de lo que digas.

Él vio que sus ojos se ensanchan. —¿Sin tener en cuenta lo que yo quiera? —Ella movió su cabeza. —¡Yo no contaría con ello si fuera tú, Edward!

Él estudió su cara. Sus bellos ojos azules brillando con reflejos enfadados y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la agitación. Era encantadora. Sonrió. —Te ves deliciosa… bastante buena para comerte cuando estás enfadada.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Pero deseas pasar la noche conmigo. ¿No es así?

Ella apretó los labios.

Él arqueó una ceja y le echo una larga y silenciosa mirada. Era tiempo de que supiera que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir a su manera a las mujeres.

Después de un largo suspiro, inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos que todavía relucientes con ligero desafío. Él se rió y deliberadamente la dio un azote en el trasero. Dominarla iba a ser un auténtico placer.

—¡Eh! —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Decidió que ya la había fastidiado y provocado bastante por el momento. Compuso una conveniente mirada contrita y sacó la silla.

—No me mires así. Me disculpo, aunque realmente no es culpa mía.

—¿Oh, realmente? ¿De quién es la culpa si no sabes comportarte de una manera semi-civilizada en público?

Él se sentó enfrente de ella. —Tuya.

—¿Mía? ¿Cómo has podido llegar a esa increíble conclusión?

—Tuya, —repitió. —No puedo evitarlo. Te me subes a la cabeza y me incitas a hacer tonterías.

Él vio una miríada de emociones por su cara; el enojo, la sorpresa, la duda, la sospecha, y finalmente el placer.

Supo que pensó que él estaba bromeando, pero realmente no era así. Ella estaba haciéndole comportarse de manera diferente. La sonrió.

—¿Me perdonas?

Ella asintió rápidamente. —Si… oh, sí, Edward.

Habló con un poco de estremecimiento en su voz lo que hizo su polla endurecerse. Estar sentado durante toda la cena iba a ser una agonía.

Una hora después, todavía sentados en la mesa con vistas al mar, mantenía su mirada fija sobre ella. Se sentía borracho de lujuria y anticipación. Encontraba todo sobre ella, embriagador. Mirarla, hablar, todo, todo le gustaba y pero quería más.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella dejó su taza de café y arqueó una ceja —¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Me estas mirando fijamente… de nuevo.

Él no se disculpó. —Eres tan hermosa… no sólo tu cuerpo sino también tú alma. Desde luego que te estoy mirando, —le murmuró.

—¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Eres tan absolutamente deliciosa.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración. —Admito que me gusta que pienses eso, pero me haces parecer un plato que piensas comer.

—Oh, pienso comerte.

—¿Comerme? ¿Quieres… realmente quieres… hacerlo?

—Oooh, creo que sabes exactamente que quiero decir, Isabella. Voy a comerte y disfrutarlo.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, firme. —De acuerdo, puedo aceptar y apreciar que creas que soy bella exteriormente, pero ¿en el espíritu? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo simplemente después de un baile y una cena?

Mirándola, una ráfaga de ternura inesperada barrió dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna mujer excepto por su madre y su hermana. Él tomó un momento para disfrutar del sentimiento antes de sonreírla. —Puedo ver la belleza de tu espíritu y tu alma en tus encantadores ojos.

—No son mis ojos lo que has estado mirando fijamente; son mis pechos y cuello.

—Tus pechos son encantadores. ¿Y tu cuello? Bien, también es encantador. Largo delgado, y tierno.

—¿Tierno? —Se rió. —Allá vas de nuevo. Creo que ese traje que llevas se te está subiendo a la cabeza. ¡Me haces parecer un pedazo de carne que planeas comer para la cena!

Así que pensaba que estaba permitiendo que su disfraz de Drácula se le subiera a la cabeza. Necesitaría ir despacio para no asustarla demasiado. —Oh, no lo dudes, Isabella, planeo comerte de cena o por lo menos de postre—. Su oscura mirada descansó sobre ella, sus intenciones obvias. —Tus labios, tu cuello, tus pechos, tu coñito. Pienso comer y saborearlo todo. No puedo esperar a tener mi lengua dentro de tu coño. Y cuando la tenga, pienso beber tu cálida sangre. Pero no mencionó esto. Conocería la verdad sobre él muy pronto, pronto.

Vio como una ola de color manchó sus mejillas. Ella tragó. —Oh, Dios, —murmuró por lo bajo, —estás haciéndome sentir tan caliente y excitada.

Riéndose, él extendió la mano y acunó una de las suyas. Su rubor se intensificó. Sabía que había comprendido que él había oído sus irreflexivas palabras. Aprendería pronto cómo era su oído de agudo. —Ése es el plan, mi Isabella, tenerte tan caliente y excitada, que estés tan hambrienta de mí como yo de ti.

Ella se abanicó con la mano. —Misión cumplida, compañero.

—En ese caso… —Él alzó su mano a su boca y pasó sus labios por sus dedos. Su mirada nunca se desvió de su cara. —Cuéntame más cosas de ti.

Ella agitó su cabeza. —Ya te he dicho todo lo que hay saber durante la cena. Soy básicamente aburrida. No hay mucho que decir más allá del hecho que estoy divorciada y soy maestra y ya lo sabes.

—Háblame de tu marido.

—Ex, —dijo ella. —Totalmente ex.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Él… estuvimos casados durante cinco años y él se cansó y desilusionó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, asombrado de que cualquier hombre, una vez que hubiera conseguido a esta bella mujer, pudiera permitirla ir. —¿Se volvió loco?

Ella sonrió. —Eso es muy dulce, Edward.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Él… nosotros queríamos tener niños.

—¿Y?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, una expresión triste llenaba sus ojos. —Lo intentamos y lo intentamos. —suspiró. —El doctor nos dijo que no había nada malo con ninguno de nosotros que simplemente deberíamos relajarnos y dejar de intentarlo con tanto ahínco y pasaría.

—¿Y pasó?

—No, porque él no lo creyó.

—¡Ah! ¿Él te culpó?

Ella asintió, sus ojos húmedos. —Si… y quizá tenía razón.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Él apretó sus labios. ¿Tendría que buscar a su ex y patear su culo por herirla? Rápidamente descartó la idea.

Después de todo, estaba disponible y con él porque su ex la había herido. Así en que en cierto modo tenía una razón para estar agradecido a su ex-marido.

—Tres meses después de que me dejara, consiguió dejar a su nueva mujer embarazada por lo que debo de haber sido yo el problema.

—¿Así que piensas que no puedes tener niños?

Ella asintió, entonces negó con la cabeza. —Oh, yo no lo sé. Todos los doctores me dijeron que puedo, pero enfrentémoslo, Edward, tengo cuarenta años. Así que aunque no haya nada malo conmigo, cuarenta son demasiados años para empezar a tener niños.

—¿Lo son? ¿Todavía quieres tener niños?

Ella suspiró. —No estoy casada. Sé que es anticuado y anacrónico, pero pienso que un niño debe tener una madre y un padre casados… así que demándame.

—Así que me estás diciendo que si te dejo embarazada ¿tendré que casarme contigo? —bromeó.

Ella lo miró fijamente para un largo momento, entonces se rió.

—¡Oh, Edward! Estás poniéndote más imposible por minutos. Pero me gusta.

Y él había hablado en serio. —Yo quiero niños también, —dijo descuidadamente.

—Y estoy segura que tendrás tantos como desees cuando te comprometas con alguna afortunada mujer.

Él suspiró. Ella no tenía manera de saber lo difícil que le sería engendrar un niño. Pero, por primera vez en años, se sentía esperanzado. Quizá la paternidad no continuaría eludiéndolo.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto me gustaría eso.

Ella asintió. —No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quiero saber y hablar de ti.

Su contestación habitual a tal línea de preguntas era decir que estaba soltero, dirigía una empresa de seguridad en Boston, y entonces llevar a la mujer en cuestión a la cama. No quería hacer esto ahora. Él la sonrió. —Hablo mucho mejor en la cama. Vamos a mi cuarto del hotel y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Por un momento pensó que ella se negaría, obligándole a decidir entre permitirla ejercer su voluntad o compelerla a acompañarlo. De repente, ella apartó su mirada y asintió. —De acuerdo.

Él pagó la factura y abandonaron el restaurante, las manos entrelazadas. Hicieron el corto viaje al hotel en silencio. Cuando volviera a casa, tendría que invitar a una cena extra especial a Alice por convencerle de que viniera a Salem para lo que temía que iba a ser una entupida fiesta de Halloween. En cambio, finalmente había encontrado a la mujer por la que había estado esperando años.

En el ascensor del hotel, comprendió que había dejado su maleta en el automóvil. Se encogió de hombros. Ella no la necesitaría esta noche sin duda. Además, encontraba imposible mantener lejos sus manos de ella. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, detuvo el ascensor, la abrazó y enterró su cara en su cuello. La percepción del pulso de sangre a través de sus venas hizo que su polla se endureciera rápidamente. Lamió y besó su cuello, mientras luchaba contra el repentino impulso de desnudar sus incisivos y hundirlos en la encantadora y cálida piel. La llamada de su sangre era una irresistible fuerza de la naturaleza. Una que sólo podría negar un poco antes de que tuviera que responder a ella.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos y sintió su corazón palpitar con un ruido sordo contra él. El pensamiento de que ella podría asustarse de él ayudó a retener su necesidad de probar inmediatamente su sangre. Él quería que le ofreciera libremente su cuello, mientras le invitaba a beber su sangre. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en beber sangre, había oído que la sangre dada libremente era mucho más refrescante y nutritiva que la tomada por la fuerza. Claro, que tenerla un poco asustada era bastante excitante. La convicción de que ella no compartiría su opinión le ayudó a controlarse.

Estremeciéndose con una combinación de sexo y bloodlust, separó su boca de su cuello, ladeado su barbilla, y mirándola a los ojos. —Antes de que nos acostemos hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué… qué es? ¿Estás casado? —Ella humedeció sus labios y lanzó una rápida mirada a su desnuda mano izquierda. —¡Oh, Dios, ni siquiera lo pregunté antes de venir contigo! —gritó, claramente horrorizada.

—¡No! No, no estoy casado, —aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tienes novia?

Jessica, y otras cien más, apenas podrían llamarse novias. Y aunque habían estado viéndose últimamente, ella no significaba nada para él. —No, Isabella, o no tengo ninguna mujer estable o especial en mi vida. —Aunque, sintió una punzada de conciencia, pero la descartó. Jessica no podría quererlo más de lo que él la quería, de otra forma habría permitido que durante años él se acostara con otras mujeres. Cuando volviera a casa, iría verla y le diría que había encontrado a su mujer. Su bloodlust.

—¿Entonces qué es?—La sangre repentinamente abandonó su cara. —¡Oh, Dios, por favor no me digas que eres gay!

—¿Gay? —se rió. —Si sólo supieras cuánto me gusta el coño, sabrías que es imposible.

—¿Entonces qué es? Dilo ya.

—Isabella, esto no es sólo un traje.

Ella lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué quiere decir?

—Lo que he dicho. No es solo un traje.

El ascensor emitió una alarma. Él pulsó un botón y empezó a ascender.

—No es solo… a menos que estés vestido así todo el tiempo. ¡Oh! —se dio una palmada en la frente y se rió. —Me habías preocupado por un momento. Eres un actor… bueno, cuando no estás trabajando en seguridad.

Él suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle simplemente la verdad?

—No soy actor. ¿Yo… tú sabes lo soy, Isabella mía? ¿Entiendes lo que necesito esta noche de ti además de tu bonito cuerpo?

Su frente se frunció con confusión. —¿Qué quiere decir, con que lo sé? Eres es un consultor de seguridad.

Él acarició su mejilla. —Esto no es sólo un traje, mi Isabella, como verás muy pronto.

—No es sólo un… ¿qué…qué quieres decir?

—¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

—¿Quiere decir en fantasmas y brujas?

—Si… y hombre-lobos y… vampiros.

—¿Vampiros? ¿Quieres decir en el mundo real? ¿Reales?

—Sí, Isabella... Reales.

Ella se rió. —Vamos. Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿no es cierto?

—No estoy bromeando en absoluto. Hablo totalmente en serio.

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Sé que es Halloween, pero ¿no crees que estás llevando esto de Drácula un poco demasiado lejos?

Mierda, era dura de convencer. Esto le iba a llevar un poco más de tiempo. Detuvo el ascensor de nuevo. Desnudó sus dientes, permitiéndola ver sus afilados incisivos.

Ella contuvo la respiración. —¡Estupendo! parecen… —extendió la mano y emocionada tocó uno de sus colmillos. —¡Parecen tan reales!

—¡Eso es porque son reales!

—¡No puede ser! —Tocó sus dientes de nuevo. —¿Dónde los has conseguido? —Ella empujó su labio superior. —¿Cómo se sostienen?

—¡Nací con ellos, Isabella! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que son reales? ¿Hundirlos en su cuello? —exigió, exasperado. —Esto no es una jodida broma. Soy lo que crees que soy, Isabella mía. —Para constatar el hecho, él permitió que sus ojos brillaran.

—¿Cómo… exactamente logras hacer eso?

—No sé cómo lo hago. Simplemente lo hago. Nací sabiendo hacerlo, —dijo en voz baja. —No puedo explicarlo.

Ella se quedó mirándole fijamente durante varios momentos.

Entonces se soltó de sus brazos y tropezó contra la pared del ascensor. —¡Oh, Dios! Estás asustándome. No hay tales… cosas…

—¿Vampiros? —Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y acarició su mejilla. Ella abrió la boca y retrocedió, pero no podía ir en ninguna parte, estaba ya contra la pared. —Si que hay tales cosas, Isabella mía, pero no tienes ninguna necesidad de temerme. Nunca te haré daño. Nunca, Isabella mía.

Ella inhaló profundamente. —De acuerdo. Esto está empezando a resultar demasiado raro. Por favor. Déjame ir, Edward.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió detrás de ellos y él se dio la vuelta. Un hombre y una mujer estaban parados allí, ambos vestidos como vampiros. Él les mostró sus incisivos y un gruñido bajo de su garganta, —¡Tomen el próximo!

La pareja jadeó y salió del elevador y él apretó el botón de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se volvió para enfrentar a Isabella, su cara había perdido casi todo su color, sus ojos estaba desorbitados y no parpadeaban. Podía oír su corazón palpitando de miedo. Finalmente se había convencido. Y ahora estaba extremadamente asustada de él.

Suspiró, retrajo sus colmillos, y estiró una mano. Aunque estaba abatida, le permitió tomar su mano. —No tengas miedo, Isabella mía. Por favor. —Tomó su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos y la sostuvo fuerte, meciéndola. —No te haría daño. Nunca. —Él ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo. —No te haré nada que no quieras que te haga. Lo prometo. Confía en mí, mi Isabella.

¿Confiar en un hombre al que jamás había visto antes y que me dice que es un vampiro?

—¡Oh, Edward! —Ella enterró su cara contra su hombro. —Una parte de mí quiere creerte, pero otra te tiene miedo.

El ascensor se abrió en su piso y la urgió hacia el pasillo con él.

Sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto. Hizo una pausa y la miró. —Sé que es demasiado para digerir, pero quería que supieras la verdad por mí antes de que nos acostáramos.

Para su asombro, ella se separó bruscamente de él. —¿Estás loco? ¿Estas chalado si piensas que voy a acostarme con un… un… contigo?—gritó y huyó por el vestíbulo hacia el ascensor.

**Continuara…**

**5** Famosa cadena de hoteles canadiense, que se establecen a orillas del mar, de ahí su nombre (N.T. esperando conocerlo algún día).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo tres**

Edward suspiró. Iba a ser una noche larga, pensó mientras se dirigía pasillo abajo detrás de ella. La alcanzó mucho antes de que llegara al ascensor y la hizo girar para encararlo.

La mantuvo inmóvil a pesar de sus forcejeos, y le permitió mirar fijamente, con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, sus brillantes ojos y sus colmillos descubiertos antes de hablar. —Sí, vas a acostarte conmigo, Isabella. Esta noche tengo la intención de probar no sólo tu coño, sino también tu sangre. Acéptalo porque va a ocurrir... muy pronto, mi encantadora Isabella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y forcejeó para separarse de él. —Por favor. ¡Oh, Dios, por favor Edward, déjame marchar!

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. —le advirtió. —Has venido conmigo por propia voluntad. Conseguiré lo que has prometido darme.

—He cambiado de opinión. Por favor.

—Eso no está permitido. Voy a tenerte, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—Por favor. Por favor. He cambiado de idea.

—No, no lo has hecho. —Resistió el impulso de intentar zarandearla para hacerla entrar en razón. Todavía podía oler su deseo por él. —Solo estás asustada y con motivo, pero no te voy a lastimar. Confía en mí.

—Debe haber otras mujeres que te deseen… ve a buscar una de ellas.

—Te deseo. Te tengo. Aprenderás a superarlo.

—¿Vas… vas a… forzarme… a llevarme a la cama contra mí voluntad? —Preguntó. —Existe una palabra para eso, ya sabes. Es una palabra desagradable que la policía utiliza para los hombres como tú que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

Los labios de Edward se crisparon. —Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es violación —dijo, tratando de ocultar su diversión.

Ella tomó aliento con un sobresalto. —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso no! ¡Por favor!

¿Por qué demonios había mujeres que eran tan malditamente melodramáticas? Al mismo tiempo que sabía, por un lado, que ella realmente le tenía miedo, también sabía que no temía que él la violara. La miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que apartó la vista. De hecho, sintió que la idea de una cuasi violación era algo que la excitaba.

Como para confirmar su teoría, ella enterró la cara en su hombro. Edward pudo sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba con una mezcla de miedo y excitación. —¡Oh, Edward! Una parte de mí te desea, pero la otra tiene miedo. No… no quiero ser… forzada.

Y una mierda que no quería. Su necesidad de que la dominara sexualmente era casi palpable. Pero decidió seguirle el juego, mientras le daba lo que realmente quería. —Confía en la parte que me desea, Isabella mía, y nunca, nunca me tengas miedo. No te haré daño ni dejaré que nadie te lo haga. ¿Vendrás de buen grado conmigo? Si lo deseas de verdad, te llevaré de vuelta a la fiesta, pero yo realmente necesito que te quedes conmigo esta noche. ¿Lo harás?—Ya estaba. Si realmente temía ser forzada sexualmente, cogería la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Te llevaré de vuelta. —mintió. No había ninguna maldita manera de que no fuera a pasar la noche con ella.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y alzó la vista hasta él.

Edward se obligó a no coartarla de ningún modo. —¿Entonces? ¿Te quedarás?

Su corazón retumbó en su pecho y experimentó una increíble sensación de alegría cuando ella asintió. —Sí. Me quedaré. —Suspiró.

—¿Con alguna condición? —Preguntó suavemente.

Isabella dudó antes de asentir lentamente. —Solo una muy importante. Tienes que prometer que no… me violarás.

Su voz sonó más fuerte en la palabra violación, y él sintió que el corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza con excitación y anticipación. Oh, definitivamente tenía una fantasía sobre una seducción forzada. A él le gustaba la idea de que ella quisiera que la dominara sexualmente.

—Oh, te lo prometo —dijo con un humor cargado de ironía.

—¿De verdad?

El inconfundible pesar en su voz reforzó su resolución. Oh, definitivamente iba a darle justo lo que ella quería.

De pie con Edward a la luz de la luna frente a la enorme puerta cristalera de la habitación del hotel, Isabella nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Y aún así, nunca se había sentido más viva, más sensual y más lasciva. Nunca había estado más preparada para tener a un hombre que subyugara su voluntad y tomara posesión de su cuerpo enérgicamente. No tenía ningún deseo de ser sujetada, golpeada o tratada con brutalidad, pero la idea de un extraño joven y guapo con colmillos y ojos brillantes tomándola sin su total consentimiento le provocaba escalofríos de lujuria y deseo por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había compartido su fantasía con nadie porque siempre la había avergonzado y consternado, pero no podía negar que la tenía. Con este hombre, ella quería hacerla realidad una y otra vez.

La idea de este guapo hombre acribillando su boca a besos, acariciando sus pechos y forzando sus piernas a separarse e impulsando su enorme polla dentro de su cuerpo con un vigoroso empujón era el material de sus fantasías más salvajes. Oh, señor, probablemente sería puro cielo ser sometida y tomada por la fuerza por él.

Alzando la vista a sus oscuros y brillantes ojos, Isabella supo que él era, de hecho, un vampiro, que tenía la intención de beber su sangre. A pesar de eso, la ternura de su boca cuando la besó, y la suavidad de sus manos cuando le quitó cuidadosamente los zapatos, el corto y ajustado vestido, las medias y por último la ropa interior de encaje, hicieron disminuir sus miedos. Y aumentar la necesidad de vivir su fantasía, ya que ella de repente supo que incluso aunque la tomara contra su voluntad, él nunca le haría daño.

Quizás estaba loca por creerse a salvo con él, pero no podía creer totalmente que él se propusiera hacerle daño. Una vez que estuvo desnuda, permaneció de pie con el corazón latiendo salvajemente y la boca seca mientras él lentamente se movía a su alrededor, evaluando francamente su cuerpo.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Aunque había logrado mantener su peso bajo control, su cuerpo no era tan firme ni tan flexible como solía ser. De acuerdo, sus pechos todavía eran firmes y sus piernas largas. Seguramente él debía haber visto mujeres con cuerpos más atractivos. Mujeres de cuerpos firmes y jóvenes, y coños apretados.

Con su aspecto, esos ojos y esa polla, podría tener a la que quisiera.

Sin embargo, claramente la deseaba a ella, al menos por esa noche.

Cuando pasó delante de ella, solo momentos después de haber dado una vuelta a su alrededor, Isabella jadeó. —¡Edward! ¿Cómo… cómo te has quitado la ropa tan rápido?

Porque él estaba desnudo y total y maravillosamente excitado.

Tenía un cuerpo absolutamente hermoso, grande y musculoso con unos abdominales de esos que se veían en las revistas, pero una vez que miró su polla, ya no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Era grande y gruesa, y se extendía desde una masa oscura de rizos en la parte delantera de su enorme y escultural cuerpo mientras él extendía los brazos hacia ella. —Ven. Necesito un coño, mi encantadora Isabella.

Haciendo una inspiración, dio un traspié hacia delante. Su dura y caliente polla presionó contra su estómago. Un rastro de humedad goteó de su coño y resbaló por su pierna. ¡Oh, Señor!, ¡Oh, Señor!

Esto iba a ser tan bueno que probablemente la mataría, pero iba a morir en un muy feliz cumpleaños. —Edward. —susurró su nombre, mientras su coño palpitaba de lujuria y necesidad. —Oh, Edward. Quiero tu polla dentro de mí desesperadamente.

Él inclinó el mentón de Isabella y bajó la mirada hasta sus ojos. —No te preocupes, mi encantadora Isabella, puedo oler tu necesidad.—inclinó la cabeza y lamió su cuello. —Y voy a dártela. —Se presionó más cerca, agarrando sus caderas con las manos. Frotó en círculos su ingle contra ella, dejándola sentir el calor y el peso de su gruesa erección. —Siente mi necesidad por tu coño y por tu sangre, Isabella mía.

Ella se estremeció, sus piernas temblaban. Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien como su dura longitud apretada contra su cuerpo.

Tenía que tener esa enorme y magnífica polla dentro de su coño.—Puedes tener las dos cosas, Edward. Solo hazme el amor.

Deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, metió la otra mano entre sus cuerpos y frotó la enorme cabeza de su polla a lo largo de su coño, comprobando lo preparada que estaba. Isabella se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y se sostuvo de sus amplios hombros mientras innumerables oleadas de placer se propagaban por todo su cuerpo. Olvidando los condones dentro de su descartado bolso en bandolera, empujó sus caderas hacia delante, hambrienta por esa primera sensación de su polla dura como una roca. Quería su polla y su semen, ambos en lo profundo de su coño.

—Por favor, —rogó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que no iba a forzarte, preciosa mía?

Ella meneó las caderas, intentando meter la cabeza de su polla dentro de su coño. —Sí.

—Bueno, mentí. Creo que te tomaré por la fuerza después de todo.

—No me preocupa lo que hagas —gritó en un arrebato. —solo mete tu polla en mi coño. ¡Por favor! ¡Fuérzame! ¡Viólame! No me importa. ¡Atorméntame! ¡Magúllame! ¡Fóllame hasta que no pueda caminar derecha! ¡No me importa! ¡Solo dame tu polla!

Edward levantó la pierna izquierda de Isabella sobre su cadera, enterró sus labios en su cuello y empujó las caderas hacia delante, enviando la cabeza de su dura longitud entre los labios de su sexo y dentro de su ya empapado canal.

Ella tensó su cuerpo, esperando por lo que sin duda sería dolor cuando él la embistió. No había manera de tener toda su polla violentamente dirigida dentro de su coño sin que fuera a doler como el demonio. Pero maldita sea, eso es lo que ella quería. Quería cada pulgada de su polla palpitando en su interior… hiriéndola, a pesar del dolor.

Pero cuando él no la embistió inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que no iba a tomar parte en un juego de violación con ella después de todo. Aunque ligeramente decepcionada, decidió que en realidad no tenía importancia. Solo tener su coño invadido por la polla más grande que había visto en su vida había hecho que sus rodillas se doblaran. Habría caído si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura. Mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello, Edward puso la otra pierna de Isabella alrededor de sus caderas y lentamente la empaló en la total longitud de su polla. Una sacudida de calor y fuego atravesaron su vientre, y rápidamente se extendió por su lleno coño. Respirando con rápidas y ásperas bocanadas, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Con su enorme polla metida a medias dentro de ella, Edward se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Debería parar?

La polla de un joven vampiro. Señor, era tan bueno. Isabella apenas podía respirar, pero…

—Si paras o la sacas, me muero —gimió.

Edward rió suavemente y continuó empujando lentamente dentro de ella.

Cuando Isabella sintió su vello púbico contra el suyo, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para tomar toda su longitud dentro de ella.

—Oh, maldita sea, estás apretada. —Edward cerró los ojos un instante, descansando su frente contra la de Isabella y respirando profundamente. —¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó después de un momento con una voz grave y ronca por la lujuria, sus manos acariciando el culo de Isabella, como si su plenitud lo complaciera.

Oh, Dios, ella nunca había sentido algo ni la mitad de bueno. Su coño había sido hecho justo para ser llenado con esta gruesa y deliciosa polla.

—¡Oh… oh! No creo que me guste —dijo con un gemido, atrapada en un clímax cercano.

—¿De verdad? Qué coincidencia. —deslizó las manos por su culo, enviando sacudidas por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. —Estaba pensando lo mismo de tu coño. Aunque admito que es húmedo y apretado… cariño, sé que no es muy caballeroso admitirlo, especialmente en un momento como este, pero francamente, querida mía, he tenido mejores coños en muchas ocasiones.

—¡Mentiroso! —lo acusó. —Apuesto a que nunca has tenido un coño ni la mitad de caliente y bueno —se sorprendió diciendo.

Demonios, él no era el único que podía ser arrogante.

Se tensó alrededor de él y sonrió con satisfacción cuando Edward gimió y se estremeció. Mordió su cuello sin atravesar la piel.

—Ya que a ninguno de los dos le gusta esto… ¿saco mi polla de tu coño?

—Sí. Hazlo, por favor. —dijo Isabella y tensó los músculos de su coño para asegurarse de que él no hacía tal cosa.

—Creo que lo haré… tan pronto como te haya follado una o dos veces… quizás tres o cuatro. ¡Oh, Dios! —raspó su cuello con los dientes, sosteniéndola tan apretada que los pechos de Isabella se aplastaban contra su propio pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios! —repitió ella mientras él se retiraba ligeramente antes de empujar de vuelta en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, el comienzo del éxtasis danzaba a través de su cuerpo a la vez que Edward tomaba posesión de su coño otra vez. Lo hizo varias veces, atormentando y excitando su pasión hasta que Isabella estuvo preparada para explotar. Cada vez que salía de su cuerpo y volvía a deslizarse dentro, los dedos de sus pies se curvaban y ella suspiraba por una dura y frenética follada. Los largos y torturadores movimientos la llevaron a un estado de desenfrenada avidez. Cansada de que la atormentara, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Con un jadeo tensó los brazos y las piernas alrededor de Edward y comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre la longitud de su gruesa y complaciente polla.

Lo sintió luchar para mantener cierto control. Isabella sintió que si él perdía el control, podría dañarla físicamente de verdad. Pudo sentir el poder forzado al límite dentro de él... lo sentía en los músculos que se estremecían bajo las caricias de sus dedos y en la polla que se movía enérgicamente hacia fuera y hacia dentro de su cuerpo, ensanchando su coño y rozando lugares intactos y desatando necesidades y pasiones profundamente arraigadas.

Boqueando para encontrar aire y gimiendo suavemente, Isabella deslizó su coño a lo largo de su polla, disfrutando del éxtasis resultante que tensaba su vientre y la llenaba de lujuria.

—¡Hazlo más fuerte! —gimió. —¡Por favor! ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Fóllame más fuerte!

Agarrando el culo de Isabella con las manos, forzó y empujó cada grueso y duro centímetro de su polla dentro de su coño con una lujuria y un poder que a ella casi la dejaron sin aliento.

El placer era demasiado intenso para ser soportado. La estaba follando hasta la muerte y ella estaba disfrutando de cada minuto.

—Así... sigue... sigue, Edward. Sigue. ¡Oh, Señor, nunca había tenido una follada tan magnífica!

Isabella enderezó la espalda y agarró el pelo de Edward para que retirara la boca de su cuello y entonces besó sus suaves labios con voracidad. La lengua de Edward tocó la de ella y Isabella pensó que moriría. Entonces él retiró su lengua y cuando ella soltó un grito de protesta, la volvió a introducir en su boca al mismo tiempo que su polla se estrellaba de vuelta dentro de su coño.

—¡Ooooh, Señor! ¡Oh, Señor, es tan bueno! ¡Ohhh! —gritó y en cuestión de momentos, se estremeció con un devastador orgasmo que empapó su polla todavía sumergida en su interior.

—Eso es, mi amor. Córrete para mí, Isabella mía. —mientras él suspiraba contra su cuello agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella con embestidas rápidas y poderosas que le provocaron otro increíble orgasmo. —Eso es, mi amor. Cubre mi polla con los calientes jugos de tu coño. Córrete para mí una y otra vez. Cubre mi polla con el dulce néctar de tu coño y yo te llenaré con mi semen.

—Oh, Dios, Edward... es tan bueno... tu polla es tan buena... oooh.

Sus jugos fluyeron sobre su polla hasta que ella se sintió débil.

Con un gemido se dejó caer contra él, enterrando la cara en su hombro, temblando con las secuelas de la follada más absolutamente maravillosa que hubiese recibido jamás. Todavía de pie, Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos y besó suavemente su cabello. Aunque su polla aún estaba totalmente enterrada dentro de ella, ya no empujaba en su interior.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras ella yacía contra él, disfrutando que estuviera todavía duro como el acero antes de levantar la cabeza y alzar la vista hasta él.

—No te caíste.

Él besó su cuello. —¿Qué?

Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. —Nunca había estado con un hombre capaz de hacer el amor de pie sin caerse o apoyarse contra algo.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz. —Nunca has tenido a un vampiro haciéndote el amor.

—No. —se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus labios. —No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo, Edward. —suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —Aún estás grueso y duro. No te has corrido.

—Aún no.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Isabella tomó aliento. —¿Es verdad lo que dicen de los vampiros?

Él palmeó ligeramente su culo. —¿Qué dicen, Isabella mía?

—Que nunca conseguís bastante, ni de un coño ni de sangre.

—Tengo un apetito bastante grande por un coño, que no siempre puedo controlar —admitió. —Sin embargo, no debería sorprenderte el saber que no tengo una particular necesidad o sed de sangre... normalmente... pero esta noche sí la tengo, belleza mía. No solo quería follarte, el cual era un delicioso pensamiento. También quería sentir tu cálida sangre bajando por mi garganta mientras dejaba tu dulce coño lleno de mi semen.

Los músculos del estómago de Isabella se tensaron y su coño se apretó impulsivamente alrededor de su polla gruesa y dura. Oh, que el Señor la ayudara. Él la había follado y ella haría casi cualquier cosa por otra follada como la que había tenido, pero ¿cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar? El momento de la verdad había llegado. Se lamió los labios y observó sus ojos oscuros.

—Sé que no te has corrido aún, pero, ¿no podrías solo... follarme un poco más? Puedes follarme tan fuerte como te guste y tener mi coño todo lo que quieras.

—Oh, pienso follarte mucho más, pero necesito más.

—Oh, Edward... ¿tienes que tomar sangre?

Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella. —Sí. Necesito probar tu sangre.

—¡Oh, Dios! Sé que dije que podías tener lo que quisieras, pero tengo tanto miedo.

—No hay necesidad de tener miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. —acarició su mejilla. —Déjame probar tu sangre y te daré lo que quieres de verdad.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron mientras mostraba los dientes. —Te tomaré por la fuerza... amablemente desde luego... o quizás no tan amablemente.

—Nunca dije que quería ser... de dónde has sacado la idea de que yo... yo no tengo... —Edward arqueó una ceja y la voz de Isabella se fue apagando mientras se ruborizaba. —Me haces sonar como una pervertida al decir que quiero ser tomada por la fuerza.

Edward rió con suavidad. —Relájate, Isabella, sé que solo es una fantasía. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que no deseas un hombre al que no conoces ni quieres que te fuerce nadie. Pero si quieres fingir que es eso lo que estoy a punto de hacer, sabiendo perfectamente bien que nunca te lastimaría, ¿dónde está el daño? —Lamió su cuello y palmeó su culo. —Es una fantasía de la que podemos disfrutar los dos.

—¿Alguna vez has... violado a alguien antes, Edward?

—¡No! —Su respuesta fue rápida y cortante. Mirándolo a los ojos, ella no estaba segura de creerle.

Edward bajó la vista y Isabella inspiró rápidamente. ¿Realmente había tomado a una mujer por la fuerza contra su voluntad? Le tocó el pelo.

—¿Edward?

A regañadientes, él levantó la cabeza y la miró. —Isabella, yo no... cuando era más joven y estaba entusiasmado por los poderes que tenía por ser lo que soy, a veces hice cosas que ahora lamento.

¿Cuándo era más joven? Aún era muy joven. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente. —¿Qué tipo de cosas?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. —Cosas de las que me arrepiento—dijo.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No exactamente... no.

Ella suspiró, no estaba segura de que quisiera saber más.—¿Entonces, qué has hecho?

—Nunca he violado a nadie —dijo.

Pero ella decidió que él o se había acercado demasiado o había hecho algo de lo que se avergonzaba.

—Bueno, lo que fuera... está bien. —dijo.

—¿Estás... segura?

Isabella asintió. Tenía la sensación de que nada en el pasado de Edward podría cambiar lo que sentía por él... al menos no en este momento. ¿No en este momento? Este momento era todo lo que tenían. Cuando volviera a Boston, tanto Edward como esa noche juntos sería un delicioso recuerdo que siempre conservaría.

—Confío en ti, Edward —ella dijo débilmente, no totalmente convencida. Quería darle todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía miedo.

—Esta es mi Isabella. —Sosteniéndola por la cintura, Edward caminó hasta la enorme cama. De alguna manera los llevó hacia ella hasta recostarse en el colchón, mientras mantenía su polla firmemente dentro de Isabella. Ella se recostó sobre la enorme cama con él encima entre sus piernas. Sus ojos brillaron mientras desnudaba sus incisivos a la vez que comenzaba lentamente a mover su polla dentro de su coño.

—Hmm. —Oh, bueno. Tan bueno.

Descansando la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus brazos extendidos, empezó a hacer girar sus caderas. Isabella jadeó al sentir cada centímetro de su gruesa y caliente polla contra su cuerpo, alcanzando profundidades a las que ningún otro hombre había llegado antes. Los lentos y controlados movimientos de su polla le provocaron gloriosos e indescifrables sensaciones, no solo en su coño, sino en cada parte de su cuerpo que era capaz de sentir algo.

—Ooooh... Dios.

Edward utilizó las rodillas para animarla a que separara más sus piernas. Sacó toda su polla excepto la cabeza de su apretado coño antes de descansar su peso sobre ella, aplastando los pechos de Isabella con su propio pecho. Gimiendo suavemente y enterrando la cara en el cuello de Isabella, metió toda su polla en su cuerpo con un duro y doloroso empujón.

Prácticamente vio las estrellas. Señor, ella nunca había imaginado que el sexo pudiera ser tan magnífico... tan liberador... todo el tiempo doliendo una barbaridad.

Edward dejó escapar un pequeño y áspero sonido y se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos, con su polla palpitando dentro de ella.

Entonces comenzó un incesante follar que destrozó el universo de Isabella en una serie de terremotos interminables, todos centrados dentro de su ardiente y lleno coño.

¡Qué bueno... bueno... bueno! ¡Era tan bueno! No podía resistir el placer que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Oleadas de éxtasis cercanas al dolor pasaron a través de ella. Su espalda se arqueó, los músculos de su estómago se tensaron y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ooooh, Dios! —que el Señor la ayudara, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Se corrió y se corrió hasta que pensó que el éxtasis la mataría.

—Prepárate, mi encantadora Isabella. Tengo que probar tu sangre.

Justo cuando ella pensó que no podría aguantar más, Edward hundió los dientes en un lado de su cuello, ahuecó su culo en sus grandes manos y comenzó a beber su sangre. La combinación de su polla y de sus dientes, ambos asaltando sus sobrecargados sentidos, fue demasiado. Estremeciéndose con otro orgasmo, Isabella gimió y se desplomó en la cama, sintiéndose débil y exhausta. Edward la apretó contra él, empujando violenta y repetidamente en su interior hasta que su simiente se derramó en su coño y se escurrió por su pierna. Y continuó follando con su polla profundamente dentro de su coño como un vampiro poseído.

Isabella quedó acostada, sin fuerzas y saciada, con sus sentidos sobrecargados por el placer. No podía resistir mucho más. Edward no podía parar, ella se había corrido otra vez y había explotado en microscópicos pedazos felices. Al final, él sacó sus dientes de su cuello y lentamente retiró su polla de su interior. Cuando Isabella murmuró una suave protesta, Edward rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas y acunó su cuerpo sobre el de él, mientras que besaba su pelo y acariciaba sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Oh, Dios! —Se estremeció y se presionó contra su enorme y húmedo cuerpo. —¡Oh, Dios, Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Habiendo estado casada durante cinco años, había pensado que reconocerías un estupendo sexo cuando lo tuvieras —bromeó, mordiendo su hombro. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu marido no sabía cómo darte placer?

Aunque nunca había tenido queja de la forma de hacer el amor de James, no había comparación entre el sexo que habían compartido y el que ella y Edward habían experimentado.

—No de esta manera. — admitió.—Pero esto fue más que un sexo estupendo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue?

—Eres muy perspicaz, mi encantadora Isabella. Lo que pasó es que compartimos sed de sangre.

—Nunca había experimentado algo tan bueno antes.

—Yo tampoco.

Isabella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro.

—¿Nunca?

—Así de bueno no. —su voz sonó mal articulada. —Ahora duerme, mi encantadora Isabella. Cuando despiertes, nos amaremos otra vez. Por la mañana hablaremos. Esta noche haremos el amor una y otra vez.

–¡Oh, Dios! Sí. Por favor. ¡Sí!

Edward rió suavemente y pasó sus grandes manos por su culo hacia abajo. —Lo haremos tan a menudo como puedas aguantar, mi encantadora Isabella.

—Puedo aguantar un montón... ¡aunque me mate!

Edward lamió sus labios. —Matarte no entra definitivamente en el plan de juego, mi dulce y hermosa Isabella. ¿Follarte hasta que casi no puedas caminar? Sí. Pero nunca, nunca hacerte daño. Nunca te haré daño. Eres demasiado valiosa para mí.

Él tenía una forma de hacerla sentir sexy, irresistible y querida al mismo tiempo. —¡Oh, Edward! ¡Me haces sentir tan caliente! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Él le sonrió abiertamente. —¿Acerca de esto? —Y empujó su polla profundamente dentro de su coño.

—¡Oh, sí, cariño! Sí. —gimió, tembló y se presionó ansiosamente contra él. Y así comenzaron otra follada sin sentido.

Esta vez, él mordió su cuello y agarró y palmeó su culo tan fuerte que le escoció.

Isabella, que nunca había entendido cómo algunas mujeres podían disfrutar el que su amante golpeara su culo durante el sexo, se volvía más caliente con cada golpe seco que Edward hacía llover sobre su culo.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

Isabella se despertó de un dulce sueño en el que estaba haciendo el amor con un bien dotado joven, para encontrarse acostada boca arriba con sus piernas totalmente extendidas. Sintiéndose todavía somnolienta, intentó cerrarlas, pero no pudo. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que no podía cerrar las piernas, porque alguien estaba metido entre ellas, manteniéndolas enérgicamente abiertas.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró a si misma mirando un par de ojos que parecían destellar. Jadeó y empujó por los hombros desnudos al hombre que estaba encima de ella, buscando la entrada de su vulva con la cabeza de lo que parecía un muy grande y duro pene.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, no podía distinguir nada de él salvo que era pesado y decidido.

—¡No! —susurró y comenzó a luchar contra él, tratando de cerrar los muslos.

Él capturó sus manos a pesar de su resistencia, y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Las sujetó con una mano, mientras seguía buscando la entrada de su sexo. La cabeza de su pene rozaba entre sus muslos a ambos lados de su coño y se estremeció. Parte por asco, parte por lujuria. La humedad inundó su vulva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué piensas que hago?

—¡No! —suplicó, su corazón acelerado. —Por favor no lo hagas.

—Las súplicas no te ayudarán, —una voz profunda, irresistible siseó a su oído. —Esto me excita y sólo me hará ser más rudo.

¿Rudo? Ah, Señor, la idea la excitó. De todos modos, sabía que debería tener miedo, pero algo profundo dentro de ella cobraba vida cuando se dio cuenta que nada que hiciera evitaría que el hombre que estaba entre sus piernas incrustara su verga en ella en contra de su voluntad.

El pensamiento de su duro miembro forzando su no invitada entrada en su coño hasta llenar cada pulgada de ella, envió una oleada de humedad que la inundó. Entonces la follaría duro y áspero.

Su coño se empapó por la anticipación y tuvo que luchar con fuerza para impedir separar más las piernas. Sería más delicioso si tomaba su coño en contra de su voluntad.

—Puedo oler tu esencia—,su atormentador se burló. —¿Quieres mi polla?

—No—, gimió en una agonía de lujuria.

—Y una mierda que no la quieres. Te daré toda la que puedas manejar.

—¡No! —Ella intentó girar su cuerpo de lado. Sólo consiguió facilitar que la cabeza de su pene hallara la abertura de sus labios. Se congeló, su corazón martilleando, sus piernas temblando sin control.

Estaba a punto de tener a un desconocido metiendo su polla en su sexo sin permiso.

Una lenta, insidiosa ráfaga de lujuria la atravesó.

—¡No! —gimió otra vez, permitiendo que sus piernas se abrieran. Su cuerpo ardiendo por la expectación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sus caderas se sacudieron y el glande del extraño rápidamente se deslizó entre los labios de su vagina y se hundió profundamente hasta las pelotas.

Una ola de dolor la recorrió.

—¡Oooh!—, gritó. Bajo el dolor, ondulaciones interminables del placer golpearon su canal, poniendo su cuerpo entero en un lento ardor. Todavía sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, él la folló duro y áspero. ¡Caramba, el dolor era bueno! Ah, y la alegría de tener el coño bien trabajado por una enorme y conquistadora verga.

—¡Pará! ¡Me haces daño!

—Te haré mucho más antes de que acabemos—, advirtió y disparó de nuevo su verga en ella.

El aliento silbó entre sus labios mientras un agudo y dulce dolor la cortó.

—¡Aaah, Dios mio! ¡Pára!

—Ni hablar.

Ella liberó sus manos, cerró sus manos en puños, y golpeó sus hombros.

—¡Me vas a partir por la mitad!

—Entonces morirás feliz, pequeña disoluta—, dijo en voz baja, áspera y la castigó empujando su verga dentro y fuera de su coño a un ritmo furioso que casi la hizo ver estrellas por el absoluto placer.

Bajo el implacable dolor, había un placer puro, blanco, delicioso como ninguno que hubiera experimentado nunca. Tenía que tener más de esta encantadora dominación.

—¡Te gusta esto, zorra! —se burló y capturó sus manos de nuevo.

Empalándose en ella, las puso de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oooh! ¡No! ¡Esto duele! ¡Me dejarás contusiones!

—Te encanta esto. Admítelo.

Ella liberó otra vez sus manos.

—¡No! —golpeó sus hombros enojada. —Retírate y saca tu dura y gran polla de mi sexo o gritaré6.

Él apartó sus manos y respondió pellizcando sus pechos hasta que sus pezones se convirtieron en dolorosos picos y ella lloró en un éxtasis de dolor. —¡Admítelo o te haré esto de nuevo! ¡Ahora admite que adoras despertar y encontrarte que estas siendo follada por la fuerza! —pidió.

Ella gimió y movió sus caderas hacia el eje grande y grueso que se estaba retirando de su coño. ¿Señor, cómo podía algo que dolía como esto ser tan dulce y adictivo?

—¡Me gusta mucho! —sollozó, buscando su boca. Cuando la encontró, enredó los dedos en su pelo e hizo todo lo posible por devorar sus labios y sorber su lengua.

A pesar de la brusquedad, no podía parar sus caderas que se levantaban buscando mantener la invasora verga profundamente en ella. Era un dolor demasiado dulce.

—Hmm. Ooooh—. Ella rodeó primero con una pierna y luego con otra el cuerpo que se retiraba de ella. Ahora le haría más difícil sacar su miembro de ella.

Rompiendo el beso para conseguir aire, sus sentidos fueron inmediatamente asaltados por un nuevo placer cuando un par de calientes labios rodearon uno de sus pechos y una tormenta de calor, lujuria, y delicioso dolor increíblemente satisfactorio, prendió fuego en ella y la quemó hasta consumirla completamente. Su coño ardió y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Ah, Dios! Por favor… no… pares. No pares nunca—, gimió cuando un clímax delicioso e intenso la derribó. —¡No pares nunca!

—Silencio, zorra disoluta. ¡Túmbate y disfruta de la primera de muchas seducciones forzadas! —amenazó. —Este coño y tú me pertenecen y lo tomaré tan a menudo y tan rudamente como me apetezca.

Él penetró con su verga profundamente dentro de ella. Su coño y su mundo entero saltaron en llamas y la consumieron. Cuando sus sentidos volvieron, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y el recuerdo de las horas precedentes se precipitó en ella.

—Oh. Edward, —susurró, justo antes de que una nueva explosión detonara en ella.

Gimiendo y casi sin sentido por el placer y el dolor, se derritió contra la cama en un agotado lio. Apretando su ingle contra la suya, él siguió jodiéndola fuerte y furiosamente. Isabella, sus sentidos y su coño habían alcanzado el límite de su resistencia, deslizándose de mala gana en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó después de un tiempo, él estaba otra vez encima de ella, empujando en su coño sin permiso. El pensamiento de que su hermoso forastero estaba violando su dolorido coño otra vez envió otro zumbido de lujuria por ella. Él frotó su engrosado clítoris, y ella clavó sus uñas en él y las arrastró por su espalda.

Él gruñó y la castigó con varios duros empellones de su pene que casi la atravesaron. Su cuerpo tocaba el suyo por todas partes, y ella ardió de lujuria y deseo. Hincó sus uñas en sus apretadas nalgas y se frotó contra él. Había perdido la capacidad de pensar. Pero Señor, todavía podría sentir. Gimió y se vino de nuevo… y otra vez. Él la clavó contra la cama y lanzó su semilla en su interior sin ninguna protección. Ella permaneció bajo él gimiendo con su semen filtrándose desde su coño magullado, pero totalmente satisfecho.

Él la abrazó, dándole tiernos besos en la boca mientras suavemente acariciaba su cuerpo y susurrándole lo dulce que era. El cielo.

Mientras Isabella dormía, Edward se levantó de la cama y fue a contemplar la noche iluminada por la luna. Sus sentimientos lo aturdieron. A pesar de lo que Alice había dicho, no había esperado encontrar a una mujer que su corazón, así como su cuerpo, ansiaban sobre cualquier otra en este momento en su vida. La había estado buscado durante casi veinte años.

Para los vampiros, sabía que él era sólo un niño. De todos modos la búsqueda de su bloodlust le había parecido una sola y vacía eternidad. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Isabella estaba tumbada de lado, su hermoso cuerpo enroscado. Vio el contorno de su espalda.

Las encantadoras nalgas estaban enrojecidas por los empujes de cuando la folló.

Viéndola dormir, su miembro se movió. Ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Finalmente, era suya. Se separó de la ventana y cogió el teléfono en el escritorio del cuarto. Sin encender las luces, levantó al receptor y marcó un número familiar. Habló suavemente para no despertar a Isabella.

Después de que terminó la llamada, impaciente por dormir con ella entre sus brazos, anduvo con paso majestuoso a la cama y la envolvió en su abrazo. Posando sus labios en su mejilla, cayó dormido con su cuerpo acunando el de ella. Sí. Esto era lo que había fallado en su relación con Jessica, pensó y se rindió al sueño.

Mientras caía adormecido, una pequeña y oscura silueta apareció entre las sombras del cuarto y permaneció mirándolos con ojos encendidos y colmillos expuestos durante un largo momento antes de fuera envuelta por las sombras.

Con sus sentidos alerta, Edward se despertó repentinamente.

Sin incorporarse, permaneció en la cama, frunciendo el ceño, extendiéndose con sus sentidos. Se sentó y miró alrededor del cuarto, buscando detenidamente en las oscuras esquinas. Como no sintió ninguna otra presencia, supuso que había tenido una pesadilla.

Isabella y él estaban solos en el cuarto. De todos modos, tardó mucho en lograr dormirse de nuevo. Esta vez antes de poder dormir, sus pensamientos fueron a Jessica. Había soñado que ella estaba en el dormitorio con Isabella y él, pero era solo un sueño. Atrajo a Isabella más cerca con su abrazo y cayó en un sueño profundo, pero agitado.

Isabella estudio su imagen desnuda en el espejo de su dormitorio.

Su pelo estaba salvaje y enredado, sus ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo con rozaduras resaltando en su clara piel tras la sesión de rudo amor.

Humedeció sus labios y rió, recordando la noche anterior. Señor, qué modo tan glorioso de celebrar un cumpleaños, en la cama con un hermoso y joven ejemplar de macho con una dura y ávida verga, y lleno de lujuria por su cuerpo y sangre. Ella había estado de suerte.

Pero la noche había terminado y era hora de regresar a la realidad. Suspiró y fue hacia la ducha. Abrió el agua, la ajustó, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

De pie bajo el diluvio de agua fría, Isabella cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra los mojados azulejos. Aunque realmente había disfrutado de su apasionada noche de cumpleaños, a la luz de la mañana, la imprudencia de la noche anterior era difícil de aceptar.

No sólo que ella abandonase la fiesta con un hombre que había resultado ser un vampiro, sino que le había dejado correrse en su sexo una y otra vez sin protección. Frunció el ceño. No, no es que esto importara. James se había Avenido a sexo sin protección durante años y no había sido capaz de quedarse embazada. La verdad, que no echaba de menos a James, pero siempre lamentaría el no haber sido madre.

Alejó los pensamientos de su fracaso para quedarse embarazada y volvió a Edward y la noche pasada. Señor, qué amante tan maravilloso. Literalmente la había follado hasta la inconsciencia varias veces. Enrojeció cuando recordó despertarse por la mañana para encontrarle realizando su fantasía prohibida. Madre mía, había sido la experiencia más increíble de su vida. Recordando el placer que había sentido cuando bombeaba su caliente erección en su ya maltrecho coño, sintió su deseo despertarse de nuevo. Maldición, sabía como hacer que una mujer casi perdiera el juicio. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió como una mujer podría llegar a hacer locuras por un hombre.

De pie allí recreando el placer que Edward le había dado, de mala gana admitió que habría hecho cualquier cosa que él pidiera, excepto matar, con tal de mantener su verga llenando su cuerpo.

Y ahora, en vez de largarse de su cuarto mientras él dormía, se entretenía en la ducha. Indecisa y complacida porque al despertarse por la mañana encontró ambas mesillas cubiertas con floreros llenos de rosas rojas.

Gracias por compartir la noche conmigo. Siempre atesoraré el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche juntos, con la esperanza de que también tú lo hagas. Feliz cumpleaños tardío, mi preciosa, preciosa Isabella.

Edward, tú bloodlust.

Edward. Su bloodlust. Su todo. Suspiró ¿Cómo durante el resto de su vida iba a poder conformarse con otro hombre después de haber sido amada por Edward? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarle en toda su vida? Estaba toda dolorida y su sexo irritado. Su vagina pulsaba.

¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar ese grande y delicioso pene suyo? ¿Cómo podría olvidar sus labios calientes, dulces que devoran sus pechos?

¿O su cuerpo grande, fuerte, musculoso aplastando el suyo contra la cama cuando él la llevaba de un clímax a otro?

Oh, Bella, no sea tan dramática. De acuerdo, es un amante fantástico y te ha hecho sentir como ningún otro hombre en toda la vida. Que ibas a esperar de un vampiro, por amor de Dios. Lo superarás. Pon tu culo en movimiento y sal de aquí. Ahora. Antes de que se despierte y pierdas las ganas de irte. Aléjate de él ahora, mientras todavía puedes. Huye, Isabella, Huye. Cerró el grifo, abrió la puerta de la ducha, y dio un paso justo hacia Edward.

—¡Oh!

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la ducha, desnudo y totalmente excitado.

¿Qué hacía despierto durante las horas de luz del día? Alzando la vista a sus ojos y viendo su deseo por ella, su corazón se aceleró.

¿Cómo, se suponía, que ella se podía resistir a un hombre que miraba su cuerpo de cuarenta años como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto?

—Oh… Edward… no esperaba verte.

—Buenos días, mi bella Isabella—. Sonriendo, deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó. —Vamos a darnos los buenos días apropiadamente con un rápido revolcón.

Su verga latió contra ella. Ignorando el crispamiento en su coño, presionó sus manos contra su torso.

—Edward. Espera.

Él le lamió su cuello. —¿Por qué?

—Quiero decir… esto… ¿No necesitas e… dormir durante el día o algo así?

El levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. —Has estado viendo demasiadas películas de Drácula, mi querida Isabella.

—¿Si?

—Si. Es cierto que hay vampiros que son sólo nocturnos, pero yo no me encuentro en ese grupo.

—¿Es por eso que no he visto ningún ataúd por ningún lado?

El se rió. —Isabella no creas ni la mitad de lo que cuentan sobre nosotros. No tengo ningún ataúd.

Ella miró hacia los grandes ventanales de la habitación a través de los cuales la luz del día los iluminaría. —¿Has cerrado las cortinas?

Sus firmes y sensuales labios hicieron una mueca. —No te preocupes, amor mío, ni el sol ni la luz del día me hacen daño.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que nada de lo que he oído es verdad?

—No lo sé— Sonrió. —No sé lo ha has oído, pero en este momento estoy más interesado en jugar que en saber qué es lo que has escuchado o no acerca de nosotros.

—¡Oh, no! No... no podemos hacerlo otra vez.

El lamió su cuello. —¿Porque no? ¿No te complací anoche?—Restregó sus caderas contra las de ella.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo llenándose de calor y deseo.

Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad el no abrir sus piernas y darle fácil acceso a su cuerpo repentinamente necesitado. —Sabes que lo hiciste.

—¿Entonces?— Él posó un dedo en su clítoris. —¿Quieres que me detenga? —Pasó un dedo a lo largo de toda su vulva, lanzando estremecimientos por su cuerpo.

—No, —admitió. Ella no quería que se detuviera.

—Bien. Porque no puedo hacerlo. —Asiendo sus caderas con las manos, presionó insistentemente hacía adelante. La punta de su polla se hundió en ella.

Una sacudida de deseo la atravesó. Gimió y recostó su frente contra su hombro. ¿Cómo podría oponerse a él cuando su cuerpo estaba consumido por la lujuria y el deseo? De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle no.

—Edward. Por favor. No puedo permitir el quedarme embarazada—Aún mientras ella hablaba, sus caderas se empujaron con más fuerza y codiciosamente internó más pulgadas de su pene en las profundidades de su canal. Moviéndose entre sus brazos, se apretó alrededor de él hasta que su vello púbico rozó con el de ella. Dios mío, si que estaba grueso y duro.

Él levantó su barbilla y la miró a sus ojos.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso, mi amor.

—¿Quéee? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él arqueó una ceja —Simplemente lo que crees que digo.

Se quedó sin respiración. ¿Había oído que los vampiros eran estériles? ¿Era una de las cosas que era o no verdadera sobre ellos?

Tenía que averiguarlo. El deseo de estar embarazada era una cosa.

Pero no podía quedarse embarazada ahora.

—¡No sé lo que quieres decir, Edward!

—Hablaremos más tarde, preciosa. Ahora mismo tengo que tenerte.

Ella sabía que debería insistir en una explicación inmediata, pero le fue imposible no responder físicamente a su deliciosa polla.

Especialmente cuando frotó sus labios contra los de ella y lentamente empezó a moverse en su interior. Rotó sus caderas, esforzándose por frotarse contra su clítoris con cada movimiento. Calientes y deliciosos remolinos de éxtasis seguían a cada giro alrededor en su coño. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse embarazada.

—Por favor para, —suplicó. —Si no lo haces... me convertirás en una adicta a tu verga.

Él se rió y empujó aún más profundo dentro de ella. Él posó una mano sobre su nuca. —Únete a mi adicción, mi encantadora, encantadora, Isabella. Deja que te consuma como lo hace conmigo.

¡Ah, qué diablos! No había logrado quedarse embarazada durante cinco años.

—¡Ah, encantada, Edward!

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Isabella mía, —murmuró contra su boca.

—Cualquier cosa, —prometió ella imprudentemente.

Manteniendo su pene en ella, aparto su torso. Dejó al descubierto sus colmillos.

Ella contuvo el aliento, su miedo retornando. —¿No es demasiado pronto para tomar más de mi sangre? —Estaba segura que darle demasiada de su sangre había hecho que casi se desmayara temprano por la mañana.

Sus oscuros ojos resplandecieron y titilaron. Él frotó sus dedos contra su cuello en una suave caricia. —No es tu sangre lo que quiero esta vez, Isabella.

—¿No lo es? —Dio un suspiro de alivio. —Está bien. Entonces qué…

—Déjame que te lo muestre. —Metió su dedo índice en la boca.

Cuando lo sacó, estaba cubierto de sangre.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Está sangrando! —Instintivamente trató de alcanzar su mano. Llevó el dedo hacía su propia boca y lo besó.

—Hmmm. Que bueno…

Algo en su tono de voz la obligo a mirarlo. Él la contemplaba, sus ojos brillantes —¿Esto...?

—Muy agradable. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes chuparlo? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella parpadeó —¿Qué?

—Saborea mi sangre, Isabella mía. Saboréame.

Un golpe de repulsión la traspasó. Dejó caer su mano y se quedó con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Chuparte… quieres que yo… beba tú sangre? —Ella se había apartado, pero él rodeó su cintura con un brazo, manteniendo su cuerpo firmemente empalado con su verga.

Rotó suavemente las caderas y empujó en ella. —Sí.

Saboréame como yo te he saboreado.

—¡No puedo!

—Sí, puedes.

—¡No, Edward! ¡Esto es demasiado… fuerte!

Sus oscuros ojos brillaron.

—¿Fuerte? Nunca. Es hermoso más allá de cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Compártelo conmigo, mi encantadora Isabella. Chúpame… saboréame… sé una parte de mí.

—¡No! Hay límites, Edward y ya los he alcanzado. —No puedo… no quiero… beber tu sangre.

Ella vio determinación en sus ojos y sabía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Negó con la cabeza. —Edward… esto no es una fantasía de seducción en la que digo no pero realmente quiero decir sí. Esto… no… por favor.

—Es algo que necesito que compartas conmigo, Isabella.

—¡No puedo! ¡¿No entiendes que hay límites?!

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —No hay límites entre nosotros. Eres mía y harás lo que te pido.

Ella se erizó con su tono. Pene grande o no, no era la sirvienta de ningún hombre. —¡No, no lo haré!

Inclinó su cabeza y la besó. Cierto que él podía compeler su voluntad, y ella trató de mantener sus labios firmemente cerrados, pero la sensación de su boca, moviéndose contra la suya, desataba emociones y pasiones que no podría controlar. Sus labios se abrieron, y antes de que le pudiera detener, él había levantado su cabeza y empujado su dedo entre sus labios dentro de su boca.

Sintió varias gotas de sangre caer en su lengua. En lugar de darle arcadas, la pizca de sangre ardiendo en su boca creó una nueva sensación en ella. Su inquietud fue rápidamente sustituida por una necesidad de más de su caliente y dulce sangre.

Satisfecho de que su resistencia hubiera caído, la folló suavemente, casi tierno. Una nube placentera la envolvía. Esto es lo que significaba amor, sexo, y lujuria juntos: Ser tomada por la verga de un vampiro mientras él sangraba en tu boca, llenándola de su esencia. Sin pensamiento consciente, asió su mano y empezó a chupar su dedo como si fuera su verga.

Liberando su cintura, el acarició su pelo mientras continuaba con su tierna posesión.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí, eso es, Isabella mía. Siénteme.

Succióname. Saboréame. Compártelo conmigo. Sé una parte de mí.

Comparte mi calor y pasión, mí amada Isabella.

Sus palabras, dichas con aquella caliente, profunda y casi hipnótica, voz, ondularon sobre ella como una dulce e irresistible caricia. Cerró sus ojos y bebió satisfecha. Posando una mano sobre su duro trasero, rotó sus caderas al ritmo que las de él, correspondiendo ansiosamente empuje por delicioso empuje. Su sangre pareció infundir una fiereza extraña en ella. La sangre sabía como si estuviera ardiendo. En algún nivel subconsciente tuvo una sensación de alarma, como si en cierta forma estuviera siendo cambiada. Hizo caso omiso del presentimiento. Chupar sangre era demasiado maravilloso para ser dañino en cualquier caso.

Lamía su dedo y salvajemente se movió sobre su erección, estremeciéndose de lujuria y necesidad. ¿Por Dios, cómo podía haber vivido sin este maravilloso hombre, su sangre y su polla? Cuando repentinamente él retiró el dedo de su boca, ella alzó la voz en señal de protesta y se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Él la sonrió. —Suficiente por ahora.

—¡No!

—Si. No estás acostumbrada a beber sangre.

Ella lamió sus labios para capturar cualquier resto de su sangre.

—Quiero más.

Sus oscuros ojos resplandecieron. —Ahora comienzas a ver cuán adictiva puede ser la sangre de la persona correcta.

Agarró su mano y forcejeó para llevarla de nuevo a su boca. —Sí. Por favor simplemente dame un poco más.

—No por ahora, mi amor. Beber en exceso y tan pronto hará que enfermes. En uno o dos días puedes tomar un poco más.

—¡No quiero esperar tanto! ¡Lo quiero ahora, maldita sea!

—En uno o dos días—. Gentil pero firmemente separó su mano de ella y besó sus labios. —Vamos a la cama.

Ella gimió en protesta cuando la llevó de regreso al dormitorio, sin perder el ritmo de bombeo de su pene en ella. Olas deliciosas recorrían su cuerpo. ¡Ah, Dios, la alegría de haber encontrado al fin, una gran y bien manejada verga! Tumbada en la cama bajo su cuerpo grande, con su polla zambulléndose en ella con la fuerza y la velocidad de un martillo neumático, sintió un explosivo orgasmo después de otro. Dios todopoderoso, no podía estar más contenta.

Gruñendo profundamente, él mordió su pecho, azotó sus muslos, y se corrió. Se pegó a él como una muñeca rota mientras eyaculaba llenándola de semen. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo realmente sentir a un hombre corriéndose dentro de ella y maldición, era una experiencia increíblemente erótica. Cuando el mundo se movió de su eje, enterró su cara en su hombro, rodeando una mano en torno a su polla, que siempre parecía estar semierecta.

—Oh, Edward. Eso si que estuvo bien.

—Fantástico —murmuró él contra su pelo.

—Delicioso —ella puntualizó, dando un golpecito con la punta de su lengua en su tetilla.

Él se rió y la abrazó más fuerte. —Si seguimos hablando de lo delicioso que ha sido, entonces voy a necesitar hacerlo nuevamente,—le avisó.

—¡Oh no, no lo harás, colega! —Ella a regañadientes le apartó.

—Nunca he follado tanto en mi vida. Probablemente tendré que andar con las piernas arqueadas durante unos días.

Él se rió otra vez y supo que le gustaba la idea de que se sintiera a gusto y bien follada hasta casi el agotamiento.

—Lo que necesitas es una ducha fría.

—Me gustaría ducharme contigo—, dijo él, rápidamente, pellizcando su trasero.

—¡Ouch! —Ella le palmeó su mano alejándola de su trasero todavía dolorido. —Oh, no ni por nada —le dijo. —No pienso entrar en ningún espacio pequeño contigo desnudo. Ve a darte una ducha fría solo. ¡Ahora!

Todavía riéndose, permitió que le empujara fuera de la cama.

—De acuerdo. No hay necesidad de ponerse violenta. Ya voy.

—Saca tu apretado culo de aquí y date una larga y fría ducha hasta que tu polla se caiga.

En pie cerca de la cama, maravillosamente desnudo y todavía semierecto, la miró con lascivia.

—¿Realmente quieres que se caiga?

Ella fijó su mirada en su verga, cubierta de sus fluidos combinados y los músculos de su estómago se apretaron.

—Sí, — mintió desvergonzadamente. —Así que mete tu culo en la ducha, camarada.

Él fingió desánimo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

En la puerta, se giró, rodeando su pene con la mano, y lo agitó hacía ella.

—¿Segura que no quieres más del pobre tipo antes de que yo lo limpie y se quede lacio y poco atractivo?

Incluso lacio, su pene probablemente haría que su sexo llorara.

—Ya le han dado sus órdenes, señor, —dijo ella.

Con una última mirada de soslayo, desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Se tumbó en la cama, sepultando su cara contra la almohada que todavía mantenía su olor, y rápidamente se durmió. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla donde estaba siendo perseguida por un cazador invisible, cuando Edward la despertó con un suave beso en los labios.

Se incorporó de un salto, su corazón martilleando por el miedo, sus ojos dilatados y asustados.

—¡Isabella! —Recién duchado y vestido con un traje oscuro, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazó. —¿Qué va mal, amor?

Enterró la cara en su hombro, aferrándose a él. —Nada. Nada.

Era sólo una pesadilla.

Y aún así la había sentido muy real.

Él levantó su barbilla y la miró. —¿Quieres contármela?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo recordar nada excepto que tenía mucho miedo. ¡Si no me hubieras despertado, me habría muerto, Edward!

Él sacudió su cabeza. —No. Nunca lo permitiría.

—¿Cómo podrías evitarlo?

Sus ojos brillaron. —Hay muchas cosas aún que tienes que aprender sobre los vampiros, mi amor. Nadie… ni siquiera la muerte te separará de mí. Eres mía para siempre.

Ella le miró, tragando despacio. Algunos de sus miedos de la noche anterior retornaron. ¿Qué tipo de poder podía manejar como vampiro? ¿Había cometido un error al acostarse con él? ¿Qué pasaría cuándo le dijera que regresaría a su vida en Boston?

Él estudio su cara en silencio durante unos momentos antes de besar sus labios.

—Estas segura ahora, mi amor. Ve a ducharte. El día nos espera.

Un día que ella no había planeado compartir con él.

—¿Isabella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza se deslizó de sus brazos y se levantó.

Sonrió. —Dame media hora.

Salió del baño cuarenta minutos más tarde para encontrarlo de pie junto a la ventana, mirando atentamente un punto, casi como si estuviera buscando a alguien… o, considerando lo que él era… algo. Podía sentir desde el otro extremo del cuarto que estaba tenso.

—¿Edward? ¿Va algo mal?

Se volvió y la sonrió, sus hombros relajándose.

—¿Cómo podría ir algo mal cuando estoy a punto de pasar el día con la mujer más hermosa y encantadora del mundo?

Contemplando su mirada, vio sinceridad. Maldito, sabía como hacer que una mujer se sintiera feliz de ser femenina y en los cuarenta. ¡Caramba!

Sonriendo, danzó a través del cuarto hacia sus brazos. Él inclinó su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso no apasionado en sus labios que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Ella alzó la vista hacia él. —¡Ah, Edward!

—Vamos a comer, mi encantadora, Isabella.

Ella humedeció sus labios y alcanzó su mano. —¿Qué te parece un aperitivo antes del desayuno?

Él se rió. —Buen intento, pero no ha colado. —Le dio un azote en el culo.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

—Entonces ponte en movimiento, mujer, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te zurraré hasta que no puedas sentarse durante una semana sin un cojín bajo tu encantador trasero.

Ella le miró ceñuda. —Quien iba a pensar que un vampiro sería tan tacaño con su sangre.

Él levantó su mano de nuevo y ella corrió lejos de él por el cuarto hacia la puerta. Aunque la persiguió, permitió que la alcanzara antes de la salida para envolverla entre sus brazos y darle un abrazo largo y cálido.

—Ah, Edward, eres tan dulce,— susurró, frotando su mejilla contra su hombro. ¿Por qué no podía ser más viejo y simplemente humano? Menuda suerte la suya de conocer y colarse tan fuerte por un joven vampiro. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir olvidarlo cuando regresara a su vida normal?

Él le sonrió y dejaron el cuarto cogidos de la mano. Después de tomar un ligero desayuno, pasaron el día visitando los lugares de interés. Aunque Salem estaba sólo a dieciséis millas al norte de Boston, Isabella nunca había visitado La Cámara de los Siete Gabletes o el encantador Pickering Wharf. Caminando por el paseo marítimo del pueblo, cogidos de la mano, se sintió como una chica enamorada por primera vez.

No tenía importancia que el día estuviera frío y nublado. Todo lo que le importaba era el hecho que estaba con el hombre más emocionante que se había encontrado nunca. Sabía que en un día o dos se separarían y nunca volverían a verse. El pensamiento le dejó una sensación perturbadora, pero esperaba disfrutar totalmente del tiempo que pasaran juntos. La vida iba a resultar muy apagada después de haber conocido y sido amada por Edward Cullen.

Para su deleite, Edward parecía tan enamorado como ella. Las frecuentes miradas de reojo de Edward y los rápidos besos la hacían sentir feliz y despreocupada. No podía apartar sus manos o sus labios de ella. No daban más que unos pasos antes de que se parara para besarla o simplemente abrazarla. Ella felizmente se perdió en sus atenciones, sin querer considerar las consecuencias de todo el sexo sin protección que ellos habían compartido. Los vampiros eran estériles. Ella no tenía nada que temer de su semen.

Aunque, todos los médicos la habían dicho que era capaz de tener niños. Y no sabía seguro que los vampiros fueran estériles.

Después de todo, el tema de los ataúdes y luz del sol eran falsos. ¿Y si su esterilidad fuera también un mito? Ella pensó en todo el esperma dentro de su cuerpo. Por lo que sabía incluso podía estar ya embarazada. Contuvo la respiración ante el pensamiento de las consecuencias profesionales de su retorno al trabajo embarazada ahora que ya no estaba casada. Casi podría ver la repugnancia en la cara del Decano Chapmen mientras le daba su carta de despido. Ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Siempre podría volver a la enseñanza pública. En todo caso, ¿Qué importancia tenía mientras Edward estuviera allí, mirándola como si fuera la mujer más bella y deseable en el mundo? Además, estaba casi convencida de que no podía estar embarazada. Y ya que era el caso, tenía toda la intención de seguir permitiendo que él se corriera dentro de ella tan a menudo como les apeteciera hasta que siguieran caminos separados.

Ella le miró de reojo. Se dio vuelta hacia él y él inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y plantó un beso en sus labios.

Despreocupada de quién pudiera estar mirando, unió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se perdió en la magia del beso.

—Oye, tengo hambre, —dijo él de repente, separando sus labios de los de ella. —Vamos a buscar algo para comer antes de que te desnude aquí mismo y coma tu delicioso coño en cambio.

Ella se sintió ruborizar. Olvidando su propio descaro de sólo unos momentos antes, empujó su hombro.

—Silencio—, siseó, echando un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien estaba lo bastante cerca para haberles oído.

Ella vio a una alta, delgada y sorprendentemente hermosa morena contemplar a Edward con una inequívoca mirada de lujuria.

Ignorando la mirada de la mujer, él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y pasearon despacio a lo largo del embarcadero.

—¿Qué te parece ir a almorzar, mi encantadora Isabella?

Ella asintió, aunque no estaba realmente hambrienta… al menos no de comida. Se ruborizó, al darse cuenta que prefería acostarse con él que ir a comer, pero difícilmente lo confesaría sin creerse como era de facilona y ansiosa de sexo.

—Bien—, estuvo de acuerdo. Le dirigió una sonrisa y contuvo el aliento ante la mirada conocedora en sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que casi podría leer su mente. Pero era imposible. Desecho la inquietud creada por sus sospechas y se permitió disfrutar de su compañía.

El sentimiento de euforia duró hasta que ella y Edward acabaron un almuerzo tardío. Sola en el aseo de señoras, retocándose el maquillaje, un escalofrío repentino, abrupto creció rápidamente y bajó por su columna vertebral. Una sensación de amenaza pareció envolverla y rodearla. Aunque estaba delante del espejo y claramente podría ver que estaba sola en el cuarto, se volvió rápidamente, mirando sobre su hombro. No había nadie allí.

Cálmate, se inclinó y miró bajo todas las puertas de los cinco excusados. Ningún pie era visible, pero el sentimiento persistió.

Aspirando profundamente, cruzó el cuarto y rápidamente abrió con fuerza todas las puertas. Todo estaba vacío.

—Contrólate, Bella. Esto es lo que pasa por colgarte completamente de un hermoso y fornido vampiro demasiado joven para ti, —se reprendió. Halloween ha pasado, para de imaginarte cosas. De acuerdo, hay cosas como vampiros, pero no son invisibles.

Volvió al espejo, rápidamente acabó con su maquillaje, y se apresuró a salir del baño, sintiendo como si algún peligro invisible la persiguiera.

Fuera del aseo, se paró, sobresaltada. Un hombre alto, oscuro, vestido todo de negro, se apoyaba en la pared opuesta. Por un momento, ella se relajó, pensó que era Edward.

—Se te ve malditamente sexy de negro, —dijo ella. —Por supuesto que se te ve aun más sexy vistiendo únicamente tu enorme y dura verga.

Cuando el hombre se enderezó y la miró directamente, se encontró casi ahogándose en un par de oscuros ojos que definitivamente no pertenecían a Edward. Aunque sabía que Edward la podría compeler con su mirada si lo deseaba, ella sabía que no lo haría. Este hombre parecía no tener semejantes escrúpulos.

¿Hombre? Él estaba compeliendo su voluntad sobre ella, puede que estuviera ante otro vampiro, uno sin los escrúpulos de Edward.

Podía sentirle extendiéndose hacia ella. Casi venciendo su voluntad.

—¡Maldita sea, pára! —escupió. Entonces, cuando él no mostró intención de compeler, —Por favor. Detente. —Se mordió el labio.

Sabía que podía llamar a Edward para ayudarla, pero de alguna manera estaba poco dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Tal vez era porque realmente no se sentía amenazada. Tan repentinamente como había comenzado a obligarla, lo sintió retirarse de su mente. Sus hombros se relajaron de alivio y permaneció congelada mientras él deslizaba sus ojos gris oscuro para hacer una lenta y directa inspección de su cuerpo. Su mirada permaneció mucho tiempo en sus pechos, el suficiente como para hacer a sus pezones endurecerse antes de que la mirada se demorarse en su vientre. No hizo esfuerzos para esconder el hecho que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Para su sorpresa, la franca aprobación de su cuerpo por parte de este desconocido no la importunó, ni fue desagradable. De hecho, su sexo pulsaba y sentía el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Dios mío, se estaba convirtiendo en una exhibicionista. Primero, se acuesta con un vampiro, le permite seducirla para que chupe su sangre, y ahora estaba disfrutando al ser mirada fijamente por un extraño que parecía aún más joven que Edward. ¿No había un final para su actual ola de desvergüenza?

Ella echó un vistazo hacia abajo y contuvo el aliento. Había una protuberancia inconfundible de significativas proporciones contra su pierna. Se veía tan grande y grueso como Edward. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para encontrar a dos hombres de tales proporciones en un espacio tan corto del tiempo? Se dio un cogotazo mental. No era asunto suyo lo grande... o no que tuviera el equipo este chico. Edward ya le había dado lo suyo hoy y esperaba que también esta noche.

Edward. Edward. Ella no estaba libre. Estaba con Edward. Dio una ligera sacudida de cabeza y comenzó a moverse, su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza.

Por un momento, pensó que el hombre daría un paso hacía ella, pero aunque la lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, la dejó pasar sin ser molestada.

A pesar de si misma y de su deseo de Edward, se giró para ver al hombre. Él permanecía contemplándola, una sonrisa conocedora en su hermosa cara. Sintiéndose desvergonzada y caliente, bajó la mirada. Humedeció sus labios mientras su mirada la apreciaba.

Cuando alzó la vista y encontró su divertida sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo hacia el comedor. Su risa, caliente y profunda, se repetía en sus oídos.

**Continuara…**

6 Por favor amigas, memoricen esta frase, es de no creer y todo propiedad de la autora (N.T)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco**

Todavía sentado en la mesa que habían compartido, Edward se levantó cuando se acercó. Su oscura mirada analizó su cara.—¿Qué está mal?

Avergonzada de su respuesta hacía el desconocido, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que sostenía para ella.

—Nada.

Para su sorpresa, él frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la salida que llevaba a los aseos. Casi como si supiera lo que había ocurrido allí. —¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?

Ella vaciló, mordió su labio, y luego decidió contarle la verdad.

Bueno casi toda. Contárselo todo podía hacer que pareciera una fulana de primera clase.

—Realmente, estoy un poco de aturdida porque había un hombre esperando fuera del aseo cuando salí.

Sus oscuros ojos destellaron —¿Y?—Y él clavó los ojos en mí.

—¿Y? Eres es una mujer muy bella. Debes de estar acostumbrada a que los hombres te miren.

Ella le sonrió por el cumplido. —El que me mirara fijamente no me molestó tanto como lo que me hizo sentir.

Él paso una mano por su pelo. —¿Por "hacer sentir" supongo que quieres decir excitada o necesitada o ambas?

—Sí, —admitió, en voz baja, apenas audible. —Edward, no entiendo que pasa conmigo. Sé que probablemente lo encontrarás difícil de creer pero no acostumbro a saltar a la cama con desconocidos.

Él suspiró. —¿Y eso es lo que deseabas hacer con el hombre que estaba ahí afuera?

Recuerdos del tamaño del pene del desconocido chamuscaron su mente. Inclinó la cabeza. —Sí, pero no entiendo por qué. Tú has satisfecho mis fantasías más descabelladas. ¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien más? —Ella percibió sus labios apretados. —Por favor no te enojes.

Él se estiró a través de la mesa y agarró sus manos—. No estoy enfadado, pero lo qué estás sintiendo es algo de lo que vamos a tener que hablar. Pronto.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —le desafió. Su aire de saber lo que era mejor para ella era un poco difícil de digerir, sobre todo cuando era bastante más joven que ella.

—Confía en que sabré cuándo será el momento oportuno.

Ella apartó los sentimientos de temor y vergüenza que la acosaban y asintió. —Éste no es mi estilo habitual, Edward, pero no voy a perder el tiempo que estemos juntos discutiendo.

Él apretó su mano amablemente. —Sabes lo que soy.

Isabella levantó una mano y toco las marcas de pinchazos de su cuello. —Es difícil de creer, pero sí. No entiendo cómo…

—Realmente, no soy full—blood.

—¿No eres full—blood? ¿Y eso que significa?

—Mi padre es humano, pero mi madre es una vampiro full—blood, quiero decir que sus padres fueron vampiros, ambos. Aunque ella no supo que era una vampiro hasta que fue adulta.

Ella se le quedó mirando. ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera que era un vampiro?

—Es posible, —dijo en voz baja.

Esta mierda de leer la mente estaba comenzando a resultar un dolor en el culo. —¿Y como eres de diferente a un full—blood?

—De muchas formas. Pero por ahora sólo te diré que soy diferente en que no estoy en absoluto cerca de ser tan rápido, fuerte, ni tan obsesionado por la necesidad de sangre.

Recordó lo rápido que se había desnudado la pasada noche. —¿Los full—blood son más rápidos que tú?

—Mucho más rápidos y más fuertes. Pero por otra parte, no estoy compelido por la necesidad de sangre.

—Edward, has bebido mi sangre. Por un momento, tuve miedo de que no fueras a detenerte hasta…

Él suspiró. —Siento que tuvieras miedo. No quiero causarte miedo jamás. ¿Te hice daño?

Ella se encogió de hombros.—No sé si dolió o no—Sonriendo repentinamente, se relamió los labios sugestivamente. —Si recuerdas, por entonces, estaba bastante… ocupada.

Una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Aunque parezca mentira, normalmente no bebo la sangre de mi amante, no importa cuán excitado esté.

—¿Pero lo has hecho antes?

—Sí.

—¿Y disfrutas con ello?

—No, no especialmente. No soy un full—blood así es que normalmente no estoy hambriento por la sangre de mi amante.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Si no gozas especialmente, entonces, por qué disfrutaste tanto anoche?

—No lo disfruté con otras mujeres. Contigo, mi nivel de disfrute se salió de la escala. Pero tú y yo somos compañeros en bloodlust. Eso marca la diferencia. Todo lo que hacemos conjuntamente o para el placer del otro, irá más allá.

—Así es que cuando chupas la sangre de tú amante, no tienes que ir más allá y…

—¿Dejar seca a una mujer mientras le hago el amor hasta matarla?

Ella asintió, no segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—No. Te lo dije, normalmente no mezclo ambas cosas. Sólo lo he hecho dos veces antes de anoche contigo. Ambas ocasiones sucedieron años atrás y ninguna fue particularmente memorable. No deseo o tengo que ingerir sangre para vivir.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada?

—¿No lo estás? —Preguntó con una arrogancia encantadora.

Ella sonrió —Si.

—Bien porque tienes que saber que eres muy especial para mi. Y nunca te haré daño, Isabella mía.

Ella sonrió. —Me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre, tan posesivo. Me gusta la forma en que me miras. Me gusta todo en ti, Edward—. Ella hizo una pausa, recordando cómo la había afectado el hombre fuera del aseo de señoras. —¿Dime, mi alto, oscuro, y atractivo chupasangre, hay más como tú en casa?

Hizo una notable pausa antes de hablar. —Tengo un hermano y una hermana, Emmett y Alice, ambos menores y ambos son latentes.

—¿Latentes?

—Aunque son innegablemente más fuertes y más rápidos que los otros humanos, no tienen otros rasgos perceptibles de vampiro. Los latentes no experimentan el bloodlust.

—¿Bloodlust? ¿Quieres decir que no beben sangre?

Él vaciló. —Tienen la capacidad para experimentar el bloodlust, pero por alguna razón, Madre dice que generalmente no lo hacen. También tienen incisivos afilados. En lo que se refiere a si los utilizan o no… Emmett es muy… sexual.

Emmett. El nombre conjuró la imagen de un muchacho oscuro y hermoso. —¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Si está despierto, quiere sexo. Montones. Todo el tiempo. Tiene una increíble hambre de sexo.

Ella sonrió, siguiendo con la punta de la lengua su labio superior.—Suena muchísimo como tú. Estoy asombrada de que pueda caminar después de lo de anoche.

Él sonrió. —Sólo quiero sexo todo el tiempo contigo.

Recordando su indiferencia ante la estupenda morena de por la mañana, le creyó.

Sonrió. —Soy mucho más selectivo con otras mujeres.

¿Significaba eso que todavía deseaba a otras mujeres? Ella apenas se sintió en condiciones de preguntar. —¿Así es que tus hermanos no beben sangre?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir por bloodlust. El bloodlust ocurre cuando un vampiro encuentra al compañero perfecto que enciende la lujuria, el deseo, y la necesidad, no sólo por la sangre, sino por el sexo con esa persona en particular. Cuando ambos deseos están combinados en la misma persona crean una necesidad en el vampiro de formar una pareja por encima de todo lo demás. Es durante el bloodlust cuando los vampiros son más fértiles.

Ella tiritó —¿Fértiles? Quieres decir las mujeres vampiro. ¿Verdad?

—Quiero decir todos los vampiros. Las hembras vampiros tienen mayores probabilidades de quedar embarazadas en su bloodlust y los machos tienen más probabilidades de dejar a sus compañeras embarazadas.

—¿Quéeee?—Ella le miró. —¿Cuántas… cuántas probabilidades?

—Altamente probable. —Se encogió de hombros. —O así me han dicho.

Ella se mordió los labios. —¿Edward… estás diciéndome que probablemente estoy embarazada?

Ella se enojó al notar la vacilación en él otra vez. —Dios, espero que lo estés, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No soy un full—blood y nunca he dejado a nadie embarazada.

Se humedeció los labios —¿Y? Oigo un pero en tu voz.

—Pero nunca he estado en bloodlust antes.

Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo. No había necesidad de asustarse. Cuando regresara a casa, iría a su médico y obtendría una dosis de la píldora del día después. —Me podías haber dicho todo esto antes de tener sexo sin protección, —le reprochó.

Luces diminutas chispeaban en sus ojos. —¿Y arriesgarme a que te fueras lejos de mí? No lo creo.

—Yo no me habría ido, Edward. Simplemente habríamos usado los condones que tengo.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —¿Condones? No uso condones.

—Bien, maldita sea, Edward, que bien para ti, pero la última vez que lo comprobé había una probabilidad muy pequeña de que me dejaras embarazada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ella se mordía el labio y esperaba que él se diera cuenta que por lo tanto no había muchas probabilidades de que le dejara tomarla tampoco.

—En cuanto te vi por primera vez, supe que eras mi bloodlust, la única mujer que crearía la perfecta pasión en mí, la experiencia para la que todos los vampiros viven.

¿La pasión perfecta? De acuerdo. Eso explicaba lo que ella sentía por este hombre cuya existencia desconocía veinticuatro horas antes. Una noche compartida con él y encontraba el pensamiento de separarse insoportable.

Él levantó su mano hacia sus labios y besó sus dedos. —¿Tienes idea de lo bueno que es tu coño?

Ella enrojeció, pero no aparto la mirada. —Estoy encantada que te guste.

—¿Me guste? Lo amo, Isabella. Nunca he tenido ninguno comparable al tuyo. No quiero que nada se interponga entre tu coño y mi polla. Tengo que tener acceso completo a tu sexo, Isabella mía.

—Ooooh, Edward. Eres tan dulce. —Y ella era un tonta por estar aquí sentada siendo tratada como una basura.

—¡No! Entiéndeme, —dijo con la extraña destreza de parecer leer su mente que la hacía estar cada vez más inquieta.

Ella asintió. —Lo sé. ¿Cómo es que alguna vampiro afortunada no te ha atrapado todavía?

Ella encontró su evidente duda enervante. —¿Edward? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

—¿Desde mi punto de vista? No.

—Esta es la afirmación más capciosa que he oído jamás.

¿Desde el punto de vista de quién hablamos?

—Mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

—Hay alguien que a mi madre le gustaría para que yo formase pareja.

Contuvo la respiración. Ahora se lo diría. —¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Porque ella es full—blood. Mi madre ama a mi padre con locura, pero lamenta que mi hermano y mi hermana sean latentes y que yo sea sólo un half7 blood.

—¿Quieres decir que se avergüenza de ti y de tus hermanos?

—¡No! Esto no es lo que quise decir en absoluto. Sólo lamenta que no seamos vampiros de pura sangre.

—¿Si no está avergonzada de ti, por qué es tan deseable que te emparejes con una full—blood?

Si formo pareja con una full—blood como ella quiere, entonces la línea Masen Cullen de vampiros no se extinguirá. Si, por otro lado, tengo hijos con una humana o me emparejo con un latente, hay una alta probabilidad de que nuestros niños sean latentes o simplemente humanos.

Sus labios se apretaron. —¿Simplemente humanos? ¿Y sería una mala cosa? Haces que ser humano suene como algo para avergonzarse.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Por lo que a mi madre respecta, así es.

Resistió el impulso de decir que su madre parecía una esnob de primera clase. —¿Qué ocurre con tu hermano y tu hermana? ¿Son libres de formar una pareja con quien deseen o tu madre tiene compañeros adecuados para ellos también?

—Por supuesto que tiene a los compañeros adecuados para ellos. Aunque está por verse que Alice acepte los planes de Madre.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Emmett es muy joven con un montón de vida por vivir. Hará lo mismo que siempre hace: Lo que sea que le guste cuando le guste, con desprecio absoluto por las consecuencias. Todos sabemos que Emmett no va a estar de acuerdo con los proyectos de Madre.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la hembra vampiro con la que tu madre quiere emparejarte?

Él enterró una mano por su pelo. —¿Qué quieres decir con cómo me siento sobre ella?

—Es una pregunta fácil, Edward. Contesta.

—Ella no me provoca bloodlust.

Ella le creyó, pero detectó una reserva en su respuesta. —Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Qué es? ¿Sois... amantes?

—¡No!

Ella estudio su cara. —¿Pero lo habéis sido?

—No… bueno… no exactamente.

—¿Qué demonios significa no exactamente? O son amantes o no lo son. —Levanto un dedo hacía él. —Y te advierto, Edward, que la respuesta espero que sea mejor que la de que no había nadie especial. Si sólo lo has dicho para conseguir meterme en tu cama... mejor que no me hayas mentido.

—Yo no… sólo que… unas pocas veces... Nosotros… ella…

—¿Qué? ¿La follaste? ¿Qué? ¡Escúpelo, Edward!

—¡No! Ella… me la chupó.

El pensamiento de los labios de otra mujer rodeando su miembro la saco de quicio. —¿Cuántas veces? —exigió.

—Unas… pocas.

—¡Y disfrutaste de ello! —le acusó.

—Yo… bien… —él se encogió de hombros. —A un nivel… puramente físico.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No me digas que qué. ¿Tú disfrutaste del sexo con tu marido verdad?

—No es lo mismo, Edward.

—Es exactamente lo mismo. Pero al menos con ella no había ninguna participación emocional. Era… sólo sexual. Ella… ella sabe como chupar una polla.

—¿Ah, de verdad lo hace? y cómo sé que no la follaste hasta perder el sentido también?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se apretaron. –Porque te he dicho que no lo hice. Nunca he metido mi polla en su coño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca lo he querido así.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que aceptarlo sólo porque tú lo dices?

—Sí, ¡Maldita sea, tienes que hacerlo!

Ella se mordía un labio mientras lo contemplaba.

Él la devolvió la mirada, sus ojos fríos. Cuando estaba a punto de apartar su mirada, él de repente sacudió su cabeza —No tienes ni idea de cuanto poder puede mostrar una vampiro chupándola. Sería casi imposible no disfrutar de ello a un nivel puramente físico, pero ella no significa nada para mí emocionalmente. Si lo hiciera, no estaría aquí contigo. Tú eres la única mujer para mí. No importa a que otros encontremos o nos interesen, mientras ambos vivamos, nunca habrá otra mujer a la que quiera tanto como a ti.

Esto la aplacó, pero sólo un poco. —Pero tu madre no me aprobará.

—No, no tiene que hacerlo. Te apruebo yo. Te quiero. Te necesito. No te dejaré.

Ella sonrió. —¡Oh, Edward! Estoy tan contenta de oír eso. Me preguntaba cómo iba a poder olvidarte una vez que volviera a Boston.

Sus oscuros ojos brillaron intensamente. —¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo la menor intención de dejarte marchar? Recuerdas, vivo en Boston también, Isabella.

Durante un momento, consideró preguntarle donde vivía la vampiro de full—blood. ¿Pero qué le importaba si él no la quería?

Excepto… —Edward, ¿que ocurrirá con la full—blood? ¿Qué dirá cuándo la digas que no estás interesado en ella? Lo harás amablemente. ¿Verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ella no es demasiado sensible o ni me es fiel. No creo que le importe mucho.

Suspiró. —Bueno. Odiaría pensar en mí como una mujer que robó el hombre a otra mujer.

—Nunca fui realmente suyo.

Arqueó una ceja. Hombres. El único hombre al que ella había hecho una mamada nunca, era con el que se había casado. No conocía a ninguna mujer que fuera por ahí chupando pollas sin ataduras emocionales. Tal vez algunas mujeres lo hacían… como esta full—blood en cuestión.

—Ah. Bien. Entonces todo irá estupendo.

—Sí. Así es. Te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

—Si no lo hiciera, ya no estaría aquí.

**Continuara…**

7 Medio, mitad


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo seis**

Cenaron en un restaurante con vistas al mar. Cuando estaban tomando café, él tomó su mano. —Te llevaré de vuelta a tu hotel y así podrás cancelar la habitación—, le dijo.

—¿No estás asumiendo demasiado? —bromeó.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —No. Vas a mudarte a mi habitación.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme si quiero hacerlo?

Él sonrió abiertamente. —No. ¿Alguna queja?

Sonaba bastante autoritario pero le gustaba y sonrió. —Ninguna. —Después de terminar su café, la acercó en su hotel para liquidar la cuenta. Compartirían su cuarto hasta que regresaran a Boston en unos días.

Sola en su cuarto, haciendo la maleta, Isabella sintió otra vez un aire de malicia. Como antes, no había nadie en el cuarto con ella.

Recordando el incidente en el restaurante por la tarde, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró el pasillo. No le habría sorprendido ver al desconocido del restaurante vagueando en el corredor del hotel, pero estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta y acuñó una silla bajo el pomo.

Momentos después de acabar con las maletas, Edward llamó.

¿Estás lista?

Él sonaba ansioso. Sonrió. —Sí.

—Subiré y cogeré la maleta.

Aunque su bolsa era muy ligera, temía caminar por el largo pasillo sola. —Gracias.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. —¡Te lo agradezco!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Isabella?

Frotó la mejilla contra su hombro. —Nada… sólo estoy contenta de verte otra vez.

Él sonrió contento y besó su mejilla. —Puedes mostrarme tu alegría después.

—Bien, —susurró.

Fue un alivio recoger su coche y seguir a Edward de regreso a su hotel. De todos modos, ella se encontró mirando por retrovisor con frecuencia. Había varios coches detrás de ellos y de alguna manera eso aumentó su inquietud. No fue hasta que se encontraron en el aparcamiento del hotel y él tomó su mano que ella se sintió segura de nuevo.

En su cuarto, él soltó su bolso y la tomó en sus brazos. —Baila conmigo, Isabella mía.

—No hay música.

Él colocó su mano sobre su corazón. —Sí la hay. ¿La sientes?

Ella sonrió, uniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Sí.

Bailaron lentamente alrededor del cuarto al compás de una música interior que enlazaba sus corazones. Se acurrucó contra él, maravillándose de cómo podía haber sido feliz alguna vez sin él en su vida.

—Yo no era feliz sin ti, Isabella mía, —dijo. Ella levantó su cabeza y alzó la vista hacía él.

—Ah, Edward. —Acarició con la mano su mejilla.

—Hazme el amor, Isabella mía.

Sus palabras golpearon una suave cuerda en ella. Recordando un artículo en su maleta que no había esperado ser capaz de utilizar, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, haremos el amor, pero hay algo que quiero intentar.

Él inclinó su cabeza y la miró. —¿Qué?

—Vamos a desnudarnos y te lo mostraré.

Se desnudaron rápidamente. Contempló la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo durante unos momentos, su corazón atronando, ella agitó una mano hacia la cama. —Ponte en posición, Edward.

—¿Qué posición?

—Esta vez, estaré yo al mando, —le dijo.

Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo, y se tumbó boca arriba con las piernas extendidas, y totalmente excitado. Por Dios, su polla era realmente bella, larga, gruesa, y con una deliciosa y gran cabeza.

Sintiendo su vulva gotear sólo con mirarle, Isabella atenuó las luces y fue a su maleta. Sus manos temblaban cuando sacó las esposas.

Escondiéndolas protegidas con su cuerpo, echó un vistazo hacia a él.

Sus ojos brillaron. —Cierra los ojos, —le pidió.

Él lo hizo.

Respirando hondo, rápidamente cruzó hasta la cama. —Extiende tus brazos sobre la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y miró sus manos. Ella contuvo el aliento, rezando para que no se opusiera. Para su alivio, cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre la cabeza. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, se inclinó y esposó sus muñecas. —Ahora, le dijo, follaremos.

Abrió sus ojos y alzó la vista hacía ella. —Entonces hazlo. Fóllame.

Ella agarró su caliente erección con una mano y despacio se empaló en ella hasta que sintió sus pelotas contra las nalgas.

Él suspiró suavemente y se estremeció.

Sonriendo, se estiró para apretar sus testículos. Estaban calientes y apretados, y despacio comenzó a deslizar su coño de arriba abajo sobre su rígido eje, ya empapado por sus jugos.

Con sus manos apoyadas en sus duros abdominales, se elevó despacio, saliendo de su verga. Sintiendo el calor que crecía en su sexo, gradualmente bajó sus caderas hasta que sus vellos púbicos se tocaron. Entonces apoyó su coño totalmente, queriendo sentir cada pulgada de su gran polla.

—¡Oooh! —Señor, que bien se sentía.

Él cerró sus ojos y separó sus labios en un suspiro suave, mudo de placer, empujando sus caderas contra ella para clavarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ver las olas de emoción cruzando por su atractiva cara incrementó su propia pasión. Cerrando sus ojos, aumentó la velocidad y la frecuencia del empuje de sus caderas.

—Libérame,—gimió él, su cuerpo tenso y estirando mientras empujó su camino hacia el clímax.

—¡Oh, no! Voy a mantenerte cautivo, —dijo, sin romper el ritmo de la follada.

—¡Quítame las esposas!

En vez de soltarlo, deslizó sus manos para agarrar sus caderas, y lo montó con fuerza y velocidad, rápidamente elevándose de su cuerpo sólo para caer de golpe sobre su polla, llenándola de dolor y placer.

Gruñó profundamente y empujó duro hacía ella —¡Quítalas, Maldita sea!

Ella cubrió su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos contra su torso, y reclamando sus labios en un hambriento y desesperado beso.

Sus brazos se tensaron, y oyó el metal rompiéndose. Instantes después, él agarró sus caderas con sus manos. Sintió lo que quedaba de las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas cuando la sentó y comenzó un moverla rápidamente de arriba abajo sobre su cuerpo. —Más rápido, —siseó—. ¡Más rápido! Móntame, mi encantadora Isabella. Móntame. Toma toda mi polla. Tómala toda, cielo.

Ella jadeó y se mordió el labio cuando su coño comenzó un palpitar y contraerse salvajemente alrededor de su verga. Señor, se sentía fantástica. Demasiado bueno para que explotara pronto. Y quería que durara.

—Edward… por favor… no tan rápido y fuerte, —jadeó. —Reduce la velocidad.

—Demasiado tarde. Quiero sentirte corriéndote alrededor de toda mi polla. Hazme mojar, cariño. Hazme mojar.

—¡Oooh! —Se mordió los labios y se lanzó de golpe en su verga, enviando una sacudida de dolor a lo largo de su canal. Las olas de placer le siguieron rápidamente e hicieron erupción dentro de ella.

Temblando, se cayó contra su pecho, chupando sus pezones y mordiendo su cuello mientras se corría.

—Eso es, cielo. Eso es. —Él la sostuvo cuando jadeó su clímax antes de que la hiciera rodar sobre estómago y la colocara sobre sus manos y rodillas. Inclinándose sobre su espalda, agarró sus pechos en sus manos.

—Hmmm, —gimió, amando la sensación de sus grandes manos en ella. Incluso aunque se hubiera corrido ya, los principios de otro clímax comenzaron a recorrerla.

Restregando sus dientes contra su cuello sin romper la piel, él la jodio rudamente por detrás. Deslizando su polla entre sus nalgas hacía su empapado coño, él explotó, llenándola de su semilla.

Cayendo en otro corto orgasmo, colapsó sobre su estómago.

Girándola sobre sí, él deslizó su cuerpo grande encima de ella.

Mordiendo suavemente su boca.

—Oh, Edward, si seguimos haciendo esto sin gomas, definitivamente voy a quedarme embarazada, —gimió, besando sus labios.

Él enredó sus dedos en su pelo. —¿Sería eso algo tan malo?

Todavía empalada en su gruesa verga, presionó su cara contra su hombro. —Ya te he contado que enseño a adolescentes ricas en una escuela muy exclusiva. Los padres esperan de mí que sea un modelo para sus ellas. Aparecer embarazada y soltera no es una opción.

Él respondió besándola. —Haz el amor conmigo otra vez, Isabella mía.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. —¿Ahora? ¿No has tenido ya suficiente?

—¿Has tenido tú bastante?

—No, —admitió. Se besaron y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—Bien, porque estoy en pleno bloodlust, Isabella mía. Necesito tu delicioso coño y tu sangre.

Descansando la parte superior de su cuerpo en sus brazos empezó rápidamente a penetrarla, empujando profundamente en ella con cada poderoso empuje de sus caderas. Todavía tambaleándose en el borde del alivio, gimió y se estremecimientos subieron desde su coño hacia el clímax más delicioso que había experimentado en toda su vida, ladeó su cabeza, y expuso su cuello.

Ella sintió su duda. —¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí!

—¡Vamos, mi coño y mi sangre!

Sintió como sus dientes se hundieron en ella. Una sacudida de electricidad la atravesó, cuando se alimentó en su cuello mientras él se corría. Cuando el pensamiento racional regresó, le abrazó. —¡Oh, Señor!, Edward solo sé que me voy a quedar embarazada.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Cuidaré de los dos cuando lo estés.

Estaba demasiado cansada para señalar que era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de sí misma y del niño si tenía la suerte de tenerlo. En lugar de eso le mordió el hombro. —La próxima vez, no condón, no delicioso coño, tío, —le avisó.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué ocurre si te soborno dejándote tomar mi sangre?

Ella se estremeció ante la perspectiva de volver a saborear su sangre de nuevo. Mientras abría sus piernas y empujaba su grande y ansiosa polla profundamente en su hambriento coño. —Déjame chuparte la sangre y podrás tener tanto coño como quieras, cada vez que quieras, —le dijo con una suave y descarada voz.

—Isabella, yo disfruto haciéndolo para complacerte, esto no es una fantasía, —le dijo. —Cada vez que follemos, quiero que participes de manera total y dispuesta. Quiero que me desees dentro de tí. No tengo ganas de forzar el sexo contra tu voluntad. Parte de tu encanto para mí es tu desvergonzada lujuria por mi polla.

El rubor quemó su cara. Sus palabras la hicieron sentirse como una pervertida. —Sé que, bueno… oh, diablos. Podría confesar también que me encanta la idea de que me tumbes de espaldas, abras mis piernas con fuerza y luego empujes su polla, con fuerza en mi coño. Me encantaría ser forzada otras veces por ti, Edward.

Él acarició su mejilla. —No hay ninguna necesidad de estar avergonzada de nada de lo que hacemos el uno con el otro, Isabella mía. Podemos hacerlo tan a menudo como quieras… y tan largo como te apetezca.

—Eso es.

—Entonces es lo que quiero también.

—¿Y no crees que soy extraña por quererlo?.

—No si no piensas que yo soy extraño por desear tu sangre.

—¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

—Bueno. —Él se incorporó, y elevó sus manos, con las esposas todavía alrededor de sus muñecas. —¿Ahora quieres quitarme esto?

Suspiró. —Las acabo de comprar. ¿Tenías que romperlas?

—Sí. Ahora quítalas. Por favor.

Ella sonrió de repente. —Creo que me gustas con ellas alrededor de las muñecas.

Él le enseño los colmillos y retorció el metal hasta que las sacó de sus muñecas. Tiró el metal arruinado al suelo, la abrazó, y la besó hasta que ella cayó en un sueño contento.

Isabella se despertó abruptamente. Durante unos instantes, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Saboreó la sensación del caliente cuerpo desnudo de Edward rodeando su espalda, sus manos grandes sujetándola mientras dormía. Frunció el ceño. Casi esperaba encontrar a Edward encima de ella, "violándola" como el infierno, pero esto no es lo que la había despertado. De repente sintió la misma sensación de amenaza que había sentido más temprano. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

La luz de luna brillando a través de la ventana era la única fuente de iluminación. Miró alrededor del cuarto, realmente sin esperar ver nada allí. Después de todo, había estado siendo seducida allí la mayor parte del día. Sus ojos se ensancharon y un grito mudo subió por su garganta cuando vio un par de ojos brillando en una oscura esquina del dormitorio.

¡Oh, Dios! Tenía que ser el hombre del restaurante. Estaba en el cuarto con ellos. Excepto que no podría ser posible. Los ojos estaban demasiado abajo. El hombre del restaurante era tan alto como Edward. Estaba imaginando cosas.

Cerró de golpe los ojos. No había nadie allí. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, medio esperando ver al desconocido moreno y carismático. En lugar de eso, una pequeña mujer morena, con ojos brillantes emergió de las sombras.

—¡Puta humana! ¡Edward es mío! ¡Estás a punto de aprender la locura que es saborear una polla que pertenece a una full-blood!

Los labios de la mujer no se movían e Isabella no supo si realmente había hablado con palabras o simplemente las había proyectado en su mente. De cualquier manera, sabía que esta mujer era la vampiro no mezclada que la madre de Edward quería como pareja de su hijo. Y que tenía la intención de matarla.

Quería gritar, despertar a Edward, pero no fue capaz de moverse o de apartar la mirada de esos oscuros ojos que brillaban con malicia.

¡Oh, Dios mío!, estaba a punto de morir mientras Edward dormía a su lado.

Antes incluso de que el pensamiento se formara en su cabeza, la mujer se convirtió en un oscuro borrón, se trasladó a través del cuarto tan rápido que Isabella no pudo seguir su movimiento. Ahora estaba junto a la cama, tratando de alcanzar el cuello de Isabella. Y ella todavía no era capaz de hacer o decir nada.

Antes de que las pequeñas manos pálidas pudieran cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, oyó un gruñido bajo, enojado. Las manos de Edward salieron disparadas y se cerraron sobre las muñecas de la mujer, alejándolas con fuerza del cuello de Isabella.

—¡Jessica! ¡No la toques! —Saltando rápidamente de la cama, la empujó con ambas manos, lanzando a la mujer en mitad del cuarto.

Isabella vio con atontado asombro como la mujer dio vueltas en el aire y cayó ligeramente sobre sus pies. —Tú me perteneces, Edward. Has tenido suficiente tiempo para jugar con insignificantes humanas. No voy a compartir por más tiempo lo que es mío con zorras humanas. ¡Ella tiene que morir!

Desnudando sus colmillos, atravesó de nuevo la habitación, su malévola mirada fija en la garganta de Isabella. —¡Muere puta!

Edward se colocó delante de Isabella, encorvándose y gruñendo. —Vete.

—Retírate, Edward.

Echó una mirada enojada y despectiva a Isabella. —¿Me has dejado por esta Castaña tonta?

—No te he dejado y no la insultes.

Ella sacudió su cabeza furiosamente. —Hablaremos en tu apartamento una vez que haya terminado con ella. Ahora apártate, Edward.

—Nunca.

—El culo de esa puta es mío. No me hagas lastimarte para acercarme a ella, Edward.

La voz de la mujer goteó con veneno inconfundible. El sonido de su voz, la confianza en sus palabras llenó a Isabella con una sensación de miedo que nunca había imaginado. La mujer era fullblood y Edward había dicho que hasta el full-blood más pequeño era más fuerte que él. ¿Cómo podría evitar que esta mujer la matara?

—¡Antes de que la puedas lastimar, tendrás que matarme, Jessica!

—¡No, Edward! —Isabella extendió la mano y tocó su hombro. —No tienes que luchar por mí. Me iré y nunca regresaré.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres mía! Nunca te dejaré ir—. Él siseó las palabras hacía ella, sin quitar su mirada de la mujer que le enfrentaba. —Mantente atrás, Isabella.

¿Atrás? ¿Mientras él se jugaba la vida intentando protegerla? Ni en sueños. Miró alrededor del cuarto buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar en contra de esa mujer que estaba segura que podría matarles a ambos si quería. Lo único que pudo ver que podría servir como un arma fueron las lámparas de noche que parecían lo suficientemente pesadas como para causar algún daño sustancial.

Ella agarró la lámpara más próxima, ignorando las chispas que volaron cuando el cordón se arrancó del conector. Saltando de la cama, se pegó a la pared. Quitó la pantalla de la lámpara, envolvió el cordón alrededor de esta, y agarró la base con ambas manos como a un bate de béisbol.

Edward cambió su postura a fin de ponerse delante de ella.—Mantente fuera de esto, Isabella.

—¡No puedo!

El corazón de Isabella retumbaba del miedo cuando la mujer, que tenía poco mas de metro y medio de altura y unos cuarenta kilos de pesó, tuvo mayor alcance y asió a Edward por la garganta. Vio con horror como la mujer le alzaba y lanzaba a través del cuarto como si fuera un niño. Su cabeza dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente al suelo donde quedó inmóvil.

—¡Edward! ¡No! —Arrojándose, Isabella golpeó la lámpara tan fuerte como pudo en la cabeza de la mujer. Siseando y enseñando los dientes, la vampiro se dio la vuelta y esquivó el golpe con el antebrazo. Luego arrancó la lámpara de las manos de Isabella y saltó, tratando de alcanzar su garganta.

Isabella cayó sobre la alfombra lo suficientemente fuerte para retumbar todo su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, las manos pequeñas y firmes de la mujer se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, cortándola inmediatamente el suministro de aire.

Ella rápidamente desechó su primer instinto de intentar quitar las manos de la mujer de su garganta. Si Edward no había podido hacerlo con su fuerza superior, ni siquiera lo intentaría. En lugar de eso, cerró sus manos en forma de puños y los lanzó de un golpe contra las orejas de la mujer tan fuerte como pudo. Al mismo tiempo, lanzó hacia arriba su rodilla y la golpeó duramente entre las piernas.

Para su alivio, la mujer gritó con furia y dolor y la soltó.

Tragando saliva y tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, Isabella se enderezó, arrebató de nuevo la lámpara descartada, colocó su espalda contra la pared, y se agachó.

—¡Zorra! Por deferencia a Edward iba a matarte rápido. ¡Pero ahora, voy a chupar cada gota de sangre de tu cuerpo lentamente! Tu muerte será muy, muy dolorosa.

Pensar en lo que este horror había hecho a Edward la enfureció.

Sabía que no tenía posibilidades reales de detener a esta mujer. Iba a morir, pero iba a presentar una jodida batalla. —¡Perra! ¿Me quieres? ¡Pues ven y agárrame! —siseó.

La mujer se abalanzó con furia contra ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un repentino borrón de movimiento, de repente, Edward se levantó delante de ella. Enganchando ambas manos, golpeó a la mujer.

Aunque la oscura cabeza se sacudió con fuerza por el impacto del golpe, la mujer mantuvo el equilibrio. Saltó otra vez y Edward extendió las manos y asió su garganta con ambas.

Permaneciendo detrás de él, Isabella vio los músculos de su espalda y de los hombros tensos mientras levantaba a la mujer del suelo y empezó a sacudirla. Isabella suspiró de alivio y dejó a su cuerpo recostarse contra la pared. Su alivio fue breve. Subiendo sus brazos, la mujer venció el agarre de Edward en su cuello y se libró de él.

—¡Edward! No me hagas lastimarte. ¡Sabes que no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para detenerme!

—No cuentes con ello, Jessica. No voy a permitir que la hagas daño. Encontraré la fuerza para detenerte… te mataré si es necesario.—Sus palabras parecieron asombrar a la mujer.

—¿Después que hemos sido el uno para el otro, puedes hablar de despacharme?

La sombra de dolor de la voz de la mujer era indiscutible y Isabella sintió una momentánea compasión.

—No tengo la intención de hacerte daño, pero ella es mi bloodlust.

—¿Bloodlust? —escupió. ¿Qué sabes tú de bloodlust? Eres aún muy joven. Por eso he permitido que persigas zorras humanas. Pero me he cansado de ver a hembras inferiores follar a mi hombre. Tus zorras se han acabado, Edward. ¡La puta humana tiene que morir!—La mujer se abalanzó con furia hacia Edward, sus labios dejando los colmillos al descubierto. Ella lanzó su cuerpo de un golpe contra él, lanzándole contra la pared al lado de Isabella.

Ella inmediatamente levantó la lámpara en un intento de dar garrotazos a la mujer. Pero la mujer ya no estaba de pie a su lado.

Estaba detrás de Isabella, hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello. Aunque fue consciente de que estaba a punto de morir, cada nervio en el cuerpo de Isabella pareció congelarse, imposibilitando el más mínimo movimiento.

—¡No! —Edward rugió. —Jessica, si la lastimas, te mataré—Isabella vio furia y horror en sus ojos mientras la emprendió a golpes contra su atormentadora, agarrándola por su cuello, y forcejeando para separarla de ella.

Liberada Isabella, colapsó contra la pared, débilmente apretando una mano contra su cuello en un esfuerzo por detener la sangre que fluía de las heridas.

Observó impotente como Edward y la mujer rodaron sobre la alfombra, cada uno agarrando firmemente la garganta del otro.

Helados escalofríos la recorrieron cuando repentinamente la mujer le sujetó contra el suelo.

—Eres mío, Edward. Mi bloodlust. Si no vienes a mí voluntariamente, entonces te tomaré por la fuerza. En cualquier caso serás mío—. Ella expuso su cuello. Y después se estiró para acariciar su pene mientras hundía los dientes en su carne.

—No. Por favor no le lastimes. —Demasiado débil para levantarse, Isabella agarró la lámpara, y empezó a gatear hacia la mitad del cuarto, dónde la hembra vampiro estaba alimentándose de Edward.

Hubo un sonido rasgado y Isabella se percató de que Jessica había desgarrado su vestido y lanzado las bragas8 fuera y estaba repetidamente levantando sus caderas y acercándolas en un esfuerzo para empalarse en el pene de Edward.

Pero él no cooperaba, retorciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro tan rápidamente que Isabella apenas podría seguir sus movimientos.

—Déjeme tener tu pene, Edward. Es mío. He esperado demasiado tiempo para sentirlo dentro de mí. No esperaré más. Mételo de un empujón profundo y duro. ¡Déjame tenerte todo, Edward y te mostraré el éxtasis de follar un coño de una vampiro full-blood!

—¡No!

Pero se mantuvo sobre él, enroscándose y moviendo sus caderas con velocidad increíble hasta que Isabella vio que el coño de la mujer encontró la cabeza del pene de Edward y se cerró de golpe hasta que su grueso eje desapareció completamente en su cuerpo. La mujer era tan diminuta, que Isabella estaba segura de que el contorno de la verga de Edward debía ser visible a través de su estómago plano.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Ooooh, sí! —La mujer gimió y movió su sexo furiosamente arriba y debajo de la polla de Edward. —¡Por fin! Finalmente te tengo en mí, Edward. Mi Edward. Por fin.

Isabella, mirando indefensa, oyó a Edward gemir suavemente y su corazón pareció que se rompía. ¡Él estaba disfrutando! Estaba siendo violado y estaba disfrutando... delante de ella.

—Siente lo caliente, bueno, y delicioso que es el coño de una full-blood, mi hermoso Edward. Esto es sólo una muestra de los placeres que te esperan una vez que te reclame como mío, mi amor.

¡Siente el calor y la estrechez de mi coño alrededor de tu grande y deliciosa polla! ¡Deléitate en ello!

Su cuerpo se estremeció e Isabella vio sus caderas alzarse. Él agarró sus pequeñas caderas y las apretó, pegando un empujón para follarla al mismo tiempo. Ambos vampiros gimieron de placer cuando su polla reluciente con sus jugos, desapareció una y otra vez en su coño, varias veces, una tras otra.

—¡Eso es! Eso es. ¡Fóllame, mi hermoso, Edward! ¡Folla el coño que solo te pertenece a tí! Siempre. ¡Sólo a ti, mi hermoso, Edward! ¿No es el mejor coño que has tenido nunca? Dime ahora que ella es tu bloodlust.

Él se estremeció de nuevo y Isabella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo vio sacudir sus caderas y varias pulgadas de su polla salieron del coño. — ¡Sí! ¡Ella es y siempre será mi bloodlust! ¡Apartate de mí! —Edward rugió las palabras y Isabella vio sus manos destellar hacia arriba y cerrarse alrededor de la garganta de la mujer. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y despacio, pero constantemente comenzó a separarla de su verga. Cuando lo logró, Isabella vio su pene cubierto de los jugos del sexo de la mujer y un rastro de fluidos goteó por su escroto. ¡Oh Dios, no! ¿Se había corrido en ella?

Isabella estaba helada de terror cuando, de repente, otra pequeña y morena mujer apareció entre las sombras cerca de la pareja que peleaba. Sin mirar a Isabella, la mujer se acercó, agarró por el pelo a la hembra vampiro, la separó de Edward, y la lanzó a través del cuarto como a una pelusa.

Golpeó la pared con un ruido sordo, pero inmediatamente se enderezó sobre sus pies y se dio la vuelta para confrontar a la recién llegada, sus dientes al descubierto. —Quédate fuera de esto, Esme.

La otra mujer dejó al descubierto sus propios incisivos, sus ojos brillando con una furia que hizo a Isabella estremecerse. ¿Oh, Señor, era esta alguna otra full-blood que también quería a Edward y estaba dispuesta a matarla para obtenerle? ¿En qué se había metido?

**Continuara…**

8 Gracias al apoyo de nuestras amigas lectoras hemos despedido las pantis para dar lugar a las queridas bragas, (N.T. agradecida).


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo siete**

—Jessica, Óyeme, nadie viola a mi hijo.

¿Hijo? El alivio recorrió a Isabella. Ésta era la madre de Edward, una vampiro full-blood. Aunque no aprobara a Isabella, claramente no daría a Jessica oportunidad de lastimarle.

—Es mío, Esme. Tengo derecho a tomar lo que es mío. He esperado con paciencia y he permanecido alejada mientras él follaba a una sucesión de putas humanas. Y no me he quejado nunca. Le dejé tener su diversión. Bien, ahora es mi tiempo de divertirme. El es fértil ahora. Seguramente no querrás que se empareje con una puta humana.

—¿No te resulta obvio que ya se ha apareado con ella? Varias veces. ¿No puedes ver que su matriz está ya llena de su semilla? —Las ventanas de su nariz se estremecieron mientras lanzaba miradas incendiarias a Edward y luego a Isabella. ¿No puedes detectar el olor fragante de su apareamiento en el aire?

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Isabella se escondió entre las sombras.

—Esto no es lo yo deseaba, Jessica, pero lo que está hecho no puede deshacerse. Él ha elegido un camino diferente del que yo había esperado, pero no puedo permitir que le tomes por la fuerza.

Los ojos de Jessica resplandecieron y gritó, tocando su expuesto coño. —Éste es el coño que debería estar lleno de su semilla. No el de alguna zorra humana. Tendré lo que es mío, Esme. He esperado demasiado tiempo para perderlo por una zorra insignificante. Tendré lo que legítimamente me pertenece.

—Nadie toma a un hijo mío por la fuerza. Nadie. Si alguien lo intenta valdrá la pena. ¿Nos entendemos la una a la otra? ¿Sí? Vete ahora.

—No sin él.

—Siento tu dolor, Jessica. También yo, perdí a uno que fue mi bloodlust, pero debes marcharte ahora y no se hablará más de esto.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me marche sin él? ¡Él es mi bloodlust! ¡No permitiré que ella tome lo que es mío!

—¡La elección ya no es tuya, Jessica Denali! Has hecho cosas en el pasado por las cuales ya has sido libremente perdonada. Esta no será una de esas a menos que te marches ahora. Vete ahora. Antes de que te mate. Si él está herido… si has sojuzgado su voluntad, te buscaré y me aseguraré de que tengas una muerte lenta y exquisitamente dolorosa. ¿Sí? Ahora vete.

Jessica se volvió con ojos enojados y encendidos hacia Isabella.

—Me llevaré a la puta conmigo.

Isabella se estremeció y mordió su labio a fondo para evitar lanzar un grito de terror.

Esme Cullen sacudió su cabeza. —No lo harás.

—¿Por qué no? Seguramente esta humana no puede significar nada para ti.

—Ella significa para Edward lo suficiente como para que defendiera su vida con riesgo de la suya propia. Vete ahora, Jessica, o muere ahora. La elección es tuya. Preferirás vivir un poco más. ¿Sí?

El aire de autoridad y rabia apenas reprimida que rodeaba a la madre de Edward era casi palpable. Isabella sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo confirmaran, que esta pequeña hembra aparentemente indefensa era más que un adversario para la otra mujer.

Sin embargo, Isabella elevó una silenciosa oración de acción de gracias cuando Jessica se movió a las sombras y desapareció.

La otra mujer se centró a Edward. —Mi pequeño. ¿Está bien? ¿No?

Edward se puso en pie, y el corazón de Isabella volvió a la normalidad. —Estoy bien, madre.

Esme Cullen se apresuró hacía su hijo y se abrazaron, besándose las mejillas.

Isabella los observaba con asombro. La desnudez de Edward no pareció molestar a ninguno de ellos. Avergonzada por su falta de ropa, presionó una mano sobre su sexo y el otro a través de sus pechos.

Edward se apartó de su madre y se apresuró a arrodillarse en su lado. Tocó su cuello, luego lo inclinó y lo besó tiernamente. —¡Mi valiente y bella Isabella! Dispuesta a luchar a mi lado. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió lentamente, sorprendida. Aparte del miedo horroroso y la debilidad, le parecía estar bien. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su cara contra él. —¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Estás herido? Cuando te lanzó a través del cuarto, oí como golpeaba tu cabeza contra la pared y pensé… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¡Oh, Edward, pensé que te había matado!

—Shhh. Esta bién. Yo estoy bien. No hay necesidad de lágrimas, mi valiente y maravillosa Isabella. No soy un full—blood, pero no se me hace daño fácilmente y aún es más difícil matarme.

—¡Me lo dices ahora! Oh, Edward. Estaba tan asustada por ti...

—¿Ningún miedo por ti, mi encantadora Isabella?

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Cuál habría sido su razón de vivir si él hubiera muerto? —Si te hubiera matado… no me habría importado lo que me pasara.

—Ahh, mi dulce y encantadora Isabella. ¿Lo sientes también?

Aunque no estuviera muy segura que a que se refería, asintió con la cabeza.

—En el momento que te vi, supe que eras la única.— Él la cogió en brazos y la besó. Cuando lo hizo ella sintió su polla, mojada y pringosa, frotándola. Se estremeció y se alejó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se mordió el labio. —¿Edward… te hizo… daño cuándo te… violó?

—¿Hacerme daño? —pareció sorprendido. —No. Isabella, soy muy difícil de herir.

Consciente de la presencia de su madre, escuchándoles y mirando, acercó su boca a su oído. —¿Te hizo… parecías disfrutar de ello?—Ella se volvió a morder el labio. —¿Disfrutaste?

El guardo silencio durante un momento entonces suspiró. —En un nivel puramente físico... puede que un poco. En el emocional… ni por un momento—. Él enredó sus dedos en su pelo y la obligó a mirarlo.—No debes entender mal lo que viste. Si yo hubiera querido tomarla, lo podría haber hecho delante de ti y luego haberte hecho olvidar que pasó. Si tuviera esas inclinaciones… podría tenerlas a ambas. No tengo esas tendencias. ¡No la quiero y no la querré… nunca!

—¿Entonces por qué dice que eres suyo?

—Teníamos un relación… una que era por lo visto más importante para ella de lo que imaginaba. Lo lamento.

Ella no pudo menos que pensar que no parecía del todo arrepentido.

Casi como si él la hubiera leído su mente, se encogió de hombros. —Tú eres la mujer que he pasado mi vida entera buscando. Eres la mujer que me completa. Eres la mujer... Mí mujer. ¿Sí?

—¡Oh, sí, Edward! —susurró. —¡Sí! —Ella presionó su mejilla contra su hombro. —Pero ella parece quererte realmente. ¿Edward, esta enamorada de ti?

—Espero que no. ¿Francamente? No me importa. Antes de que tratara de matarle, había planeado explicarla que te había encontrado. No pensé que iba a oponerse, pero ahora no me preocupa como pueda sentirse. Quería matarte.

—Lo sé. Tuve mucho miedo por ambos.

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La tendió sobre la espalda y la tapó con las mantas hasta sus pechos. —Lo sé, pero ahora estarás bien.

Ella echó una rápida mirada a su madre. —Tápate, Edward, —murmuró. Ya era suficientemente malo que la habitación apestara a sexo y ambos estuvieran desnudos. —¡Tienes una erección y tu madre te puede ver!

Él se encogió de hombros.—No es la primera vez que me ha visto así.

Ella le miró boquiabierta. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Edward! Yo… ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Seguramente tu madre y tú…?

Él echó un vistazo a su cara y se rió de su expresión de ultraje.

—Oh, no me mires así, Isabella mía. Sólo quiero decir que la desnudez no es gran cosa. Nosotros los vampiros no somos tímidos. Mi madre ha visto mi pene muchas veces.

—¿Erecto? ¿Desde que has sido adulto?

—Sí. Cuándo estamos en casa, es usual que todos nosotros estemos desnudos.

—¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Yo, Emmett, Alice, mis padres.

—¿Quieres decir que todos os paseáis desnudos y excitados delante de los demás?

—No es nada especial, Isabella—. Él se volvió a la mujer que aparentaba veinticinco años. —Madre, esta bella y tímida mujer es Isabella Swan… mi bloodlust.

Su madre emitió un bajo y suave suspiro. —Oh, mi pequeño. No usaste protección. ¿No?

—Madre, nunca uso protección, —dijo, pareciendo divertido.

—Ella está llena de tu semilla.

—Sí, hemos estado follando casi toda la noche, —dijo con naturalidad. —Tiene el sexo más increíble. Es demasiado bueno.

Isabella se sonrojó y golpeó su brazo.— ¡Edward!

Él se rió impenitente. —Bueno, es la verdad.

—Oh, mi pequeño y ni siquiera es una latente. Esto va a complicar las cosas.

—Que así sea. Ella es mi elección, Madre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy muy seguro, Madre. Estuve seguro desde el primer momento que la vi.

—Piénsalo seriamente, Edward. No te guíes por la lujuria solamente. Con todos sus defectos, Jessica fácilmente puede tomar tu polla durante toda la noche. Debería ser obvio para ti. ¿Sí?

—También puede mi Isabella.

—Ella seguramente chillará como un… ¿cómo se dice? Un cerdo apaleado cuando trates de penetrarla totalmente y se meneará y gritará hasta que tengas parte de tu pene fuera.

—No, no lo hace. Mira. —Entonces para consternación de Isabella, él arrancó las mantas de ella.

—¡Edward! —Intentó apartarlo y taparse de nuevo con las mantas, pero él las lanzó a través de la habitación, dejando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente al descubierto. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿No te lo imaginas? —La retó mientras se situaba entre sus muslos.

—¡Edward! —Intentó darle un empujón en sus hombros para apartarle. —¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Tú madre nos observa!

—Lo sé—, dijo suavemente. —Este es el asunto. Ella disfruta al observarnos hacer el amor.

—¡Bien, no lo hará esta noche! —siseó furiosamente, empujándole por sus hombros otra vez. —¡Apártate de mí! ¡Ahora!

—Realmente no quieres decir eso, —dijo, sometiéndola fácilmente.

—¡Si que lo digo, maldita sea! ¡Quítate!

—Después de follarte, —señaló pareciendo divertido.

—¡Querrás decir después de violarme! —escupió, dándole bofetadas en la cara.

Él se rió. —Ah, pero ambos sabemos cuánto te gusta que te viole.

Ella siguió luchando. —Realmente no tienes intención de forzarme delante de tu madre ¿No?.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tengo intención de hacer. No tengas miedo, Isabella mía, no será la primera vez que ella ve esto, tampoco.

—¡Ah, Edward! ¡Me dijiste que nunca habías violado a nadie! —gritó.

—No debería haberte mentido, Isabella. Te pido perdón. Nunca volverá a pasar otra vez. Pero deberías saber que estoy en la reserva de vampiros y he hecho muchas cosas que no aprobarías. Esta noche… ahora… tengo la intención de follarte... con o sin tu permiso.

Para su eterna vergüenza, estaba excitándola seriamente.

Realmente estaba decidido a tener sexo con ella… mientras su madre observaba. Su coño se humedeció y su corazón se aceleró con la idea. De todos modos, se sintió obligada a protestar. —No, Edward,—suplicó—. No así.

—Justo así, mi encantadora Isabella. Espero que estés húmeda y preparada para mí porque allá vamos—. Manteniendo sus manos a los lados, él hundió su polla profundamente en su interior con un rápido empujón.

—¡Oooh! —El aliento silbó de sus pulmones. Su coño ardió y se empujó contra él, separando sus muslos para darle acceso más fácil.

Incluso mientras luchaba para no rendirse a la lujuria que inundaba su coño, cuando él liberó sus manos inmediatamente agarró fuerte su trasero.

—Eso es, mi preciosa Isabella. Tómame y fóllame hasta el fondo.

Oh, qué diablos. ¿Qué importa si su madre estaba en el cuarto mirando? Era su madre. ¿Si a él no le preocupaba que mirara porque debía preocuparle a ella? Ella se estremeció, se rindió completamente al deseo, y empezó a empujar contra él.

—Oh, Dios Mío, Edward. Por favor fóllame.

—Tan a menudo como desees, mi amor, —prometió.

—Fóllame… Fuérzame…

—Lo haré tan a menudo como quieres también.— Él sacó su pene de ella, se elevó, y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella rodeó su cuello y frotó su boca contra su pecho, golpeando sus pequeños pezones con besos.

—Oh mi bella Isabella, ¡Que bueno...! —La abrazó y la llevó hacía el escritorio que había en una esquina del cuarto. La sentó en el borde y frotó el glande contra los labios de su vulva.

Ella mordió su labio. —¡Ah, maldito, Edward!. Se siente muy bueno.

Él se rió suavemente. —Pero no tan bueno como esto, —dijo y empujó sin prisa dentro de ella.

—¡Ah, no! No tan bueno como esto, —estuvo de acuerdo ella.

Levantando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, ligeramente desequilibrada ella se apoyó en sus brazos y avanzó sus caderas hacia él. —Oh, Señor, tu polla es tan buena.

—Entonces déjame darte más, —dijo y empezó a follarla con completo abandono.

—Ah, mi pequeño. Te estas divirtiendo. ¿Sí? Su coño es bueno. ¿No?

—Sí, Madre… muy bueno. Tan bueno… mejor que ninguno que haya tenido nunca.

El intercambio en voz baja, asustó a Isabella haciéndole recordar que la madre de Edward estaba todavía en el cuarto, mirándolos. Se ruborizó y trató de separarse de él, pero él siguió fóllandola rápida y rudamente, superando sus sentidos.

—Madre, su coño es increíble… caliente… estrecho… y tan hambriento de mi polla.

—¡Maldita sea!, —ella se despreocupó de quién estaba mirando en el cuarto. Todavía no tenía suficiente de su verga en su palpitante sexo. Echando la cabeza atrás, dejó que las oleadas de dicha se derramasen sobre ella hasta que la consumieran con toda la devastación de hambrientas llamas. Paraíso absoluto.

—Despiértate, dormilona.

Isabella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados apretadamente y se puso las mantas por encima de la cabeza. Estaba dolorida, estaba cansada, y quería quedarse sola para considerar las repercusiones del lío en el que se había metido. Todavía no podía creerse que Edward realmente la había montado y follado mientras su madre observaba con brillantes ojos oscuros. No es que ella fuera mejor. Frunció el ceño.

¿O realmente su madre tenía que estar presente? Ya no estaba segura de nada. La pasada noche era una borrosa mezcla de placer, terror, y confusión. No estaba segura de lo que era realidad o pesadilla.

Si simplemente se hubiera quedado en la fiesta con Irina y Rose, entonces nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Oye. ¿No estás cansada del juego de hacerte la muerta todavía? —exigió suavemente.

—Vete.

Las mantas fueron firmemente retiradas de su cara y un par de cálidos labios rozaron su boca. —¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

—¡Mierda, claro que estoy enojada contigo! ¡Casi me tomaste sin mi permiso!

—Pero disfrutaste con ello, —dijo tranquilamente. —Y era tu fantasía. ¿Dónde está el daño?

—¡Debería abofetearte hasta que vieras las estrellas! —amenazó.

—Hazlo y me veré obligado a tomarte otra vez. Fíjate que no he dicho violarte, —indicó.

Bien. Vale. Esto no había sido una violación, y parte de ella había conseguido olvidar que su madre estaba presente. De todos modos, con todo lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba de humor para ser razonable. —¡Te odio y a todo lo que dejaste que me ocurriera anoche! —explotó.

Él suspiró. —Sobre eso... siento lo que ocurrió anoche. Perdóname por no haber podido protegerte mejor. Tenía mi guardia baja pero te prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo. ¿Me perdonas?

Así que él iba comenzar a entonar la rutina del mea culpa.

Hombres. ¿No se puede vivir con ellos, pero quién diantre quiere intentar vivir sin ellos? Abrió los ojos y parpadeó hacía Edward.

Inmediatamente retiró con fuerza las mantas y colocó su cuerpo desnudo encima del de ella. Como siempre, su polla estaba dura como una roca y casi goteando liquido preseminal.

A pesar de todo el horror de la noche pasada, su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente. Pero pensó que el estar ciegos de lujuria, casi les había matado a ambos. Ella empujó los hombros de él. —No, Edward. Y esta vez quiere decir no.

—¡Ah… así que confiesas que no quisiste decir no anoche! —dijo triunfalmente. —Por supuesto, ya lo sabía. —Él la miró fijamente a los ojos. Si no lo hubieras realmente deseado, yo no te habría tomado.

¿Se suponía que eso la tenía que hacer sentir mejor? —¡Vete a la mierda, Edward!

—¡Ah, cielo! Lamento que no quieras.

—¡Deja ya de fastidiarme! ¡Por favor!

Mantuvo su mirada fija en sus ojos durante un largo momento antes de que gimiera y se apartara de ella. Ella se sentó y sostuvo la sábana contra sus pechos. Sintió que parte de su cólera se evaporaba y trató en vano de mantenerla.

Él se sentó a su lado. Ella suspiró y acarició su mejilla, pidiéndole sin palabras que le perdonaba.

Besó su mano y la miró con una mirada agradecida en sus oscuros y cálidos ojos.

Isabella le pasó una mano por su sedoso pelo. —¿Va a regresar, Edward?

Él prolongado silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

Ahí estaba, no importaba lo magnífico amante que fuera, no podía tenerle. Meneó la cabeza. —Edward, eres muy especial. Nunca he encontrado a nadie como tú y sé que nunca lo encontraré otra vez.

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron. —Eso empieza a sonar como el discursito de "Querido Edward".

Ella se aclaró la garganta y asintió lentamente. —Han sido dos increíbles y memorables días, Edward.

—¿Pero?

—Pero... nada... Nunca te olvidaré.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Isabella, sé que anoche fue espantoso para ti y lo siento terriblemente, pero...

—Edward, me asusté de muerte, no sólo por mi propia vida, también por la tuya. No me siento capaz de soportar otra noche como la de ayer. No quiero vivir así.

Él descansó su mano sobre su mejilla. —No tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Cómo que no cuando no me puedes garantizar que ella no regresará?

—Ella regresará—,admitió.—Pero no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a resplandecer. —Porque voy a matarla cuando lo haga.

—¿Matarla? Quieres decir…

—Quiero decir que voy a matarla. ¿Qué parte es la que no has entendido, Isabella?

—¡No! Edward, casi te mató anoche. Si tu madre…

—Nunca tuvo la intención de matarme ni me mató. En primer lugar, no soy tan fácil de matar. No soy un full—blood, pero soy el hijo de mi madre así como también de mi padre. Concedo que Jessica es una adversaria formidable, pero también lo soy yo.

—Pero no pudiste detenerla.

—Lo habría hecho, —dijo con frialdad. —No habría permitido que te hiciera daño.

Concedido, él había parecido estar a punto de vencer a Jessica cuando su madre llegó, pero ¿habría sido capaz de mantenerla lejos de él o Isabella indefinidamente? —Ella es muy fuerte. Y parece del tipo "si yo no puede tenerte nadie te tendrá". Edward, estaba realmente disparada mientras te… violaba. Ahora que ha probado el gusto de tu verga, no será capaz de dejarte.

—¿Pero tú si puedes?

Ella asintió despacio. —No fácilmente, pero parece del tipo que prefiere matar antes que perder. No va a dejarte ir simplemente y prefiero que estés vivo con ella que muerto conmigo.

—¡Sin ti a mi lado yo preferiría estar muerto también! —espetó.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te he explicado claramente lo qué significas para mi?

—Sé que significo mucho… y tú para mí, pero ella va a matarte si seguimos juntos. Sólo sé que lo hará.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Me pilló en un momento débil cuando bajé mi guardia porque estaba contigo, mi Isabella. Pero no pasará otra vez. No hay ninguna necesidad de que te preocupes por mí.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Tú no puedes enfrentarla solo, Edward.

—No me subestimes, Isabella. No tienes ni idea de la clase de poder del que soy capaz. Ella es más fuerte y una full-blood, pero la fuerza del bloodlust es mayor. No permitiré que te haga ningún daño. Puedo matarla solo si tengo que hacerlo. De ninguna manera permitiré que ella te haga daño mientras esté vivo. —Él enterró una mano por su pelo. —Además, no necesariamente la afrontaré solo.

¡Oh, Dios! Esperaba que ella le ayudase. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que le había poseído la noche pasada para tratar de luchar en contra de una vampiro, pero no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza. —Edward, te adoro más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero yo… yo no puedo ayudarte a matarla.

—¿Ayudarme? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la punta de su nariz.—No quería decir tú, mi amor.

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Tu madre? —Ella miró alrededor del cuarto. — ¿Dónde está?

—Está en casa con mi padre.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Si es necesario, Emmett me respaldará.

—¡Tú hermano! ¡Pero dijiste que es un latente sin tendencias reales de vampiro!

—No cometas el error de menospreciar a Emmett. Latente o no, también es hijo de nuestra madre. Es muy hábil en cualquier cosa que emprenda. Somos una familia muy unida. Él y Alice estarán allí conmigo, si los necesito. Si es necesario, Jessica morirá. Ella es poderosa, pero no podrá contra tres de nosotros. —Se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos. —Tienes que confiar en mí.

—¡Confío en ti!

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

Ella negó. —Me gustaría, Edward, pero no puedo.

—No tengo intenciones de dejar que te vayas.

Ella levantó la barbilla. —La decisión no es tuya, Edward. Es mía y la he tomado. Me iré.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Sólo me dejarás si te lo permito. Fácilmente te podría obligar a quedarte.

—Sé que podrías—. Negó con la cabeza. —Pero también sé que no lo harías.

Él sacudió su cabeza, sus oscuro ojos brillando enojados. —No estés tan segura de eso. ¿Habiéndote encontrado, por qué te dejaría ir?

—Estoy segura. Me prometiste que no me lastimarías. Pues bien, considero que obligarme a estar en contra de mi voluntad es lastimarme. ¿Estás sugiriendo que mentías cuando me dijiste que podría confiar en ti?

—No. —Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. —No soy como Jessica. Quiero que te quedes conmigo porque es lo que tú también deseas.

Ella besó sus labios y se apartó. —Yo quiero estar contigo. Más de lo que posiblemente podrías suponer, pero tengo que irme.

—Isabella. No lo hagas. Por favor. No tienes idea de lo qué eres para mí.

—Sé lo que tú eres para mí, Edward, pero no puedo estar con una vampiro asesina girando a mi alrededor que me quiere muerta para que así te pueda tener. No estoy preparada para luchar con ello por permanecer contigo. Por favor trata de entenderlo. —Salió la cama y empezó a vestirse.

La observó en silencio, sus oscuros ojos brillando, su mandíbula apretada. Cuando terminó, se tumbo sobre su estómago y enterró su cara en la almohada. —Por favor, Isabella. La mataré. Te lo prometo.

—No quiero que la mates. Sólo quiero no tener miedo. Tengo que irme. —Se inclinó y besó su pelo. —Por favor no hagas esto más duro.

—Vete.

Se quedó helada. —¿Qué?

Él repentinamente se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en ella, ojos oscuros y fríos. —¡Dije que te vayas! ¡Si te quieres ir ponte en marcha! Ya.

—No dejes que nos separemos de esta manera, Edward—Extendió una mano hacia él.

Él desnudó sus colmillos y se alejó de un salto. —No me toques. ¡Simplemente vete!

Retiró su mano y levantó su barbilla encolerizada. —¡Oh, eres un verdadero príncipe, Edward! Un momento finges que no puede vivir sin mí, y al siguiente me gruñes como si quisieras arrancarme la garganta.

Él saltó de la cama y se enfrentó a ella, sus ojos oscuros, enérgicos, y enojados. —Créeme Isabella. No pretendas saber lo que siento en este momento.

—Si estás intentando asustarme, no funciona. Sé que no me harás daño. Se...

—¡Simplemente vete, joder!

Había una innegable amenaza en su voz y en los encendidos ojos que la miraban furiosamente. Casi tuvo miedo de él, hasta que recordó su promesa murmurada de que nunca la lastimaría. Incluso cuando la había tomado sin su permiso total, había sentido una ternura subyacente en la necesidad de él… necesidad de complacerla y realizar su fantasía de seducción forzada.

Ella extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Aunque tenía sus colmillos al descubierto, no se apartó ni un milímetro. —Por favor compréndelo, Edward. Dejarte es la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida.

—Te dije que no me tocaras. —Apartó su mano con fuerza. —No quiero oír tus patéticas y humanas disculpas. Si te tienes que ir. Vete. ¡Ahora!

Las palabras "mientras sea capaz de dejar que lo hagas" colgaban tácitas en el ambiente entre ellos. Sabía que él caminaba por una fina línea entre la necesidad de forzarla a quedarse y el deseo de permitirla la libertad de tomar su propia decisión. Incluso mientras se iba, le amó aun más por su negativa de imponer su voluntad a la fuerza sobre ella. De todos modos, una irracional y pequeña parte de ella deseaba que se hubiera negado a dejarla ir.

Era la misma parte de ella que había disfrutado siendo tomada sin su permiso y luego lo había jodido todo.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo ocho**

—¿Si ella significa tanto para ti por qué la has dejado marchar?

Edward se apartó de la ventana de su cuarto de hotel para mirar al hombre que descansaba indolentemente en la cama deshecha donde él e Isabella habían hecho amor la noche antes. —La deje ir precisamente por lo mucho que significa para mí.

—Razón de más para forzarla a quedarse si quieres saber mi opinión.

Él frunció el ceño. —Lo dices porque no sabes lo poderoso que es el bloodlust, Emmett. Cómo te lleva y te controla completamente.

—Estoy inclinado a pensar que esto del bloodlust da más problemas de lo que merece. Cuando conozca a una mujer y la ame la mitad de lo que tu quieres a tú Isabella, la retendré utilizando lo que sea necesario.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo. —Suenas como Jessica. No puedes forzar a tu bloodlust a hacer nada. Si tienes que utilizar la fuerza, entonces desde luego ella no es tu bloodlust.

—¿Realmente? ¿Y si sólo uno de vosotros está en bloodlust? ¿Quién le va a decir que tú serás el compañero ideal de bloodlust? Si alguna vez me pasa, no le daré ninguna posibilidad. La mantendré por la fuerza si es necesario.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —No lo harás.

Emmett recogió una almohada, la mantuvo muy cerca de su cara e inspiró profundamente. —Puedo oler su coño en esta almohada. Huele deliciosa.

—Es deliciosa.

Emmett inspiró otra vez antes de tumbarse, su cara girada hacia la almohada. —¿Qué harás si no regresa?

—No lo sé, —dijo desolado. Nunca pudo imaginar que habiendo encontrado a su compañera podría perderla.

—Pues bien, si no vas a ir tras ella y forzar su regreso, entonces eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano va a pertenecer a otro hombre.

Un bajo y enojado gruñido escapó de su garganta al pensar en su Isabella con otro hombre. Él no la podría lastimar, no importa lo que hiciera.

Cualquier hombre lo bastante tonto como para tocarla sería otra historia. El hombre aprendería la locura de atreverse a desear a su mujer del modo difícil.

Emmett se sentó, sus ojos entrecerrándose. —Si no regresa, entonces iré tras ella y la traeré.

—¡No!

—Sí. Si tú no haces lo necesario, entonces lo haré yo.

Edward cruzó rápidamente el cuarto y se quedó mirando a su hermano menor. —No quiero que le hagan daño, Emmett.

—¿Quién va a lastimarla? Yo no. ¿Follarla? Probablemente, pero te la traeré de regreso ilesa dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Qué quieres decir con dadas las circunstancias?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Parece del tipo a quién le gusta ir un poco por el lado salvaje. ¿Apuesto que realmente la machacaste y disfrutó de cada segundo, verdad?

Él extendió la mano y agarró a Emmett por la garganta. —No la toques.

Emmett apartó con fuerza la mano y se elevó en toda su altura.

—Seré yo o cualquier otro hombre. Por lo menos yo no me enamoraré de ella. La follaré, duro y la traeré de regreso contigo.

—Mantente lejos de ella.

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon. —Eso no es lo que te dije cuando follaste a Lisa.

Un recuerdo vino a la memoria de Edward, una castaña diminuta, con unos grandes y engañosamente infantiles ojos chocolates, pechos enormes, y un apretado y ávido coño que le había ordeñado y chupado como si su polla fuera la última que iba a follar en su vida.

Y cuando su coño no pudo tomar su polla durante más tiempo, ella le había hecho una mamada increíble. Infiernos, había permitido hasta que él jodiera su pequeño y apretado culo. Y cuando fue demasiado para ella, había invadido otra vez su boca. Después de dormir unas horas, Emmett se había unido a ellos y juntos la habían follado en cada posición concebible.

Las tres noches que habían pasado juntos había sido una experiencia decididamente agradable. Todavía mantenía estupendos recuerdos de ello.

—Eso fue diferente.

—No es lo que decías cuando te la estabas follando.

Él frunció el ceño. —Ella no era tu bloodlust y quisiste ver como la follaba. Ella quería que nos miraras mientras la jodía.

—Sí, lo hizo. Y lo hiciste hasta que la pobre mujer apenas pudo caminar después de ese fin de semana contigo. Y no me quejé. Es hora de jugar limpio, Ed.

—Yo juego limpio, pero Isabella es mía.

—Y lo seguirá siendo. Pero lo justo es lo justo—.Los ojos oscuros de Emmett destellaban. —No te preocupes, Edward. Prometo que no follaré a tu Isabella hasta que ella lo desee.

—Ella no te querrá.

—¿Ha tomado ya tu sangre?

—Sí.

—¿Y todavía puedes creerte eso?

Edward tomó un aliento profundo, trémulo. Sabía que Emmett tenía razón. ¿Pero cómo iba a poder compartir a su Isabella, su bloodlust con otro hombre? Incluso con Emmett. Especialmente con su hermano Emmett. Apretó los labios. Tenía que tenerla de regreso.

Luego se preocuparía de cómo mantenerla a suficiente distancia de Emmett.

—¡Emmett, te lo advierto!

—Me consideraré advertido. —Emmett se movió rápidamente a través del cuarto mientras evitaba que su entusiasmo fuera percibido.

—Mientras tanto, Alice y yo estaremos al lado si nos necesitas.

Edward asintió. Suponía que las cosas podrían ser peores. Podía tener a Alice amenazando con ir tras ella también.

Emmett se paró en la puerta. —No te preocupes, Edward. Si bien tengo intención de tomarla, en cuanto haya oportunidad, no me enamoraré de ella. Aunque es bonita, es demasiado castaña y delicada para mí. Como sabes, me gustan las mujeres de piel más oscura. Y perderme en unos ojos marrones, no importa lo profundos que sean, no es suficiente para mí.

Él asintió distraídamente. Conocía las preferencias de su hermano perfectamente, fue por lo qué la morena diminuta le había sorprendido. Descartó el repentino e inesperado pensamiento de que le gustaría la oportunidad de pasar una noche o dos con la mujer con la que Emmett finalmente se asentara.

Él frunció el ceño. Bueno, no realmente inesperado. Después de todo, él y Emmett habían estado compartiendo a sus mujeres durante años. Y esta era una costumbre de su cultura que siempre disfrutaba.

Simplemente había pensado en ello mientras trataba de planear como recuperar a su mujer.

—¿Se lo has contado a madre ya? —Preguntó.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. —No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya está bastante preocupada contigo e Isabella. ¿Por qué debería añadir más pesar, si ni siquiera hay nadie especial todavía? Bien, no exactamente.

Notó la excitación en los ojos de Emmett —¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

La mirada de su hermano parecía perdida y Edward supo que su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. —Sí. La mujer de Filadelfia.

—¿La mujer de… qué mujer de Filadelfia?

—En lo que a mi concierne solo hay una mujer en Filadelfia

Él contempló asombrado a Emmett. En los últimos quince años mas o menos, Emmett tenía generalmente dos o tres mujeres con las que se acostaba asiduamente. ¿Y ahora decía que había sólo una mujer en Filadelfia? Ésta mujer debía ser especial en efecto. —¿Quién es ella?

Emmett sonrió abiertamente. —No te va a gustar la respuesta, Ed.

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿Porqué no iba a gustarme la respuesta? ¿Quién ese ella, Emmett? Por favor no me digas que es nuestra cliente.

Emmett arqueó una ceja, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Bien, no te diré que es ella, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que es exactamente ella.

—¡No, mierda! Hemos sido contratados para proveer seguridad para ella, no que tengas un romance con ella.

—Tengo la intención de hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué ella?

—No sé nada sobre el bloodlust, Ed, pero la primera vez que la vi, supe que era alguien especial con quién deseo pasar un montón de tiempo. No es realmente como si la hubiera elegido. Me siento como si no tuviera opción en el tema.

—¿Y cómo se siente ella?

—No lo sé. No me he acercado a ella todavía.

Esto le sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Emmett que no fuera detrás de una mujer desde el primer momento en que decidiera que la deseaba. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene un novio vampiro que te ahuyenta?

Los ojos de Emmett destellaron. —No hay un vampiro nacido o hecho al que tema. Lo peor que pueden hacer es matarte y la muerte realmente no me asusta.

Ed asintió. Precisamente la carencia de miedo en Emmett lo hacia un oponente formidable. —¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. —A diferencia de tu deliciosa y desinhibida Isabella, no es probable que sucumba con facilidad… menos que use la compulsión.

Ed dirigió un dedo hacia Emmett. —No insinúes que Isabella es fácil.

Emmett sonrió. —Oh, pero eso es con lo que cuento. Y te dejó follarla horas después de conoceros. En mi libro, esto es ser fácil. Infiernos, ni siquiera pretendió hacerse la difícil.

—No doy una mierda por tu libro, Emmett. ¡Cuida de cómo hablas acerca de ella!

—¿Esto viniendo del hombre que la llamó zorra y la folló delante de su madre, a pesar de sus protestas?

—No la hice daño. Así que preocúpate de tu mujer cuando te consigas una.

Emmett sonrió de repente. —¿No he sido claro? Tan pronto como encuentre un modo de presentarme, la cliente de Filadelfia será mi mujer.

Ed arqueó una ceja —Eres la última persona que pensé que tendría problemas de conciencia con la compulsión.

—Normalmente no los tendría y no tengo problemas con ello, pero esta mujer es diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—No es sólo otra cara bonita y un cuerpo delicioso. Ella da lo mejor de si misma. Y no quiero decir sólo por su magnifico trabajo legal. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre haciendo voluntariado en cocinas y refugios para las persona sin techo. Cuando no es así, va a escuelas alternativas, dando discursos motivacionales. Es… diferente de cualquier mujer que me he encontrado alguna vez—. Se encogió de hombros. —Deseo que me quiera.

—¡Ah! Comienzas a entender el atractivo de que una mujer te quiera.

—Supongo.

—Bien. Mientras tanto, déjala sola. Los negocios son los negocios. Encuentra diversión en otra parte.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. —Si tú no quieres mezclar negocios con placer, entonces no lo hagas. Pero no intentes darme órdenes, Ed. A estas alturas deberías saber que eso no funciona conmigo. No hay nada que me haga mantenerme lejos de ella. No puedo.

—¿Así que tienes la intención de divertirte con un cliente y luego darte media vuelta tranquilamente?

—¿Por qué no?

—Es poco profesional. Además, Madre no estará demasiado contenta.

Emmett sonrió. —Estoy seguro que me entenderá. Si una simple humana es bastante buena para ti, otra será suficiente para mí. Además, Madre sabe que tengo debilidad por las mujeres humanas. Y siempre nos queda Alice.

—Ella probablemente no caerá en sus planes tampoco, —indicó él. Su hermana más joven nunca había hecho lo que los machos Cullen querían o habían esperado de ella. Como Emmett, hacía exactamente lo que deseaba, cuando quería, sin hacer caso de las consecuencias.

Emmett se desentendió. —No es mi problema. Si quieres que alguien siga los proyectos de Madre, hazlo tu mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en destellar a través del cuarto para zurrar a Emmett. A veces a Emmett parecía costarle recordar quién era el más viejo de los dos y que su posición y status de sangre requería respeto. Su amigo, Aleksei, un vampiro full—blood siglos de viejo siempre lo reprendía para que metiera en cintura a tortas a Emmett y Alice. Sólo para demostrarle lo eficaz que tal disciplina podía ser, Aleksei le había dado un par de bofetones a Edward.

Sorprendentemente, su madre no había interferido. Quizás Aleksei tenía razón.

Interpretando correctamente sus pensamientos, Emmett sonrió.

—Agárreme si puedes—, le incitó mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Ésta se abrió otra vez casi inmediatamente y Emmett permanecía allí, mirándole, una mirada conocedora en sus ojos. —¿Ed? ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya tras ella?

Él asintió. —Sí.

—No la haré daño, Ed.

—Lo sé, Emmett.

—Mierda, Ed, si realmente no quieres que lo haga, no la follaré. Déjame ir tras ella y devolvértela. Seré muy gentil y la trataré con mucho respeto.

—Lo sé, pero… no puedo obligarla a volver. Tiene que volver sola, porque lo desee y quiera estar conmigo.

—Bueno. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Asintió, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. —Sí—. ¿Pero cómo podría él estar bien sin su bloodlust? Por primera vez, comenzó a entender algo de lo que Jessica debía sentir. ¿La había dejado su rechazo así de lastimada? Nadie debería sentir esta triste y completa desesperación, sólo porque habían amado o caído en bloodlust imprudentemente.

—Bien. —Emmett suspiró. —Si me necesitas… para algo en cualquier…

Él ensanchó su sonrisa. —Lo sé, Emmett.

—O.K.

Después de que Emmett se hubiera ido, Edward se volvió hacia la ventana. ¿Dónde estaba su Isabella? Cerró los ojos, esforzándose en sentirla un través de la conexión tenue que se había comenzado un formar entre ellos.

Isabella. Isabella, mi amor. Regresa conmigo.

Media hora más tarde, mientras seguía de pie junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente a la ciudad, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se dio la vuelta. —Pase.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto de ojos y pelo oscuros entró.

Edward miró al hombre cruzar el cuarto. Además de ser un empleado de confianza, Cal Harris era un íntimo amigo. —Cal. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de Cal siguió su cara. —Emmett me llamó. Me dijo que podrías necesitar hablar.

Se estrecharon la mano. —¿Va todo bien, Edward?

—Sí, —asintió pero enseguida dijo, —No… no todo va bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No. —Dio la espalda a Cal y miró por la ventana otra vez. ¿De que iba a servir? La conversación no le ayudaría. Nada salvo tener a Isabella de regreso ayudaría. —Realmente aprecio tu interés, Cal, pero hablar de ello no servirá.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentas? Sabes que soy un buen oyente, Ed.

Echó un vistazo a Cal. —¿Cómo hablar podría ayudar, Cal?

¡Encontré a mi compañera y me ha abandonado! ¿Cómo hablar va a cambiar esto?

Cal suspiró. —¿Es Jessica, ¡eh!?

—¡Sí! ¡La muy estúpida y engreída no puede meter en su duro cráneo que no la quiero!

—Adivino que dejar que te hiciera unas mamadas fue un error.

Creyó oír una nota de censura de la voz de Cal que le enojó. —¿Cómo coño se supone que iba a saber que iría de tras de mí? Por entonces, estuvo bien y pensar que una hembra full—blood con toda su experiencia me buscaba, me excitó. No sabía que se volvería tan posesiva y loca si yo encontraba a alguien más. Mierda, Cal, no tenía ni siquiera intención de encontrar a alguien más. Cuando Alice me dijo que era importante para mí ir a aquella estúpida fiesta Halloween, había medio esperado encontrarme a Jessica allí. Cuando no la vi, estaba a punto de irme. Entonces vi a Isabella y supe desde ese momento que ella era mi bloodlust. Y que tenía que tenerla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Jessica?

—Voy a tener que matarla.

Cal suspiró. —¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

Negó. —Aprecio la oferta, Cal, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Vas a ir tras ella solo?

—Si tengo que hacerlo… sino… Emmett ayudará, pero no quiero que te impliques en el asunto de tener que matarla… no te implicaré en algo que la policía considerará un asesinato.

—Eso no me preocupa, Edward.

—Me preocupa a mí, Cal. Quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto y te concentres en el funcionamiento del negocio mientras arreglo esto.

Cal dudó y finalmente suspiró y asintió. —Bien, pero sabes donde estoy si me necesitas.

Él sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Cal. —Donde siempre estás, a mi lado. Y siempre estaré al tuyo, Cal.

Cal asintió. —Lo sé.

Vio como su amigo se iba antes de volverse a la ventana. Cerró los ojos y extendió la mano. Isabella… Isabella mía… regresa a mí.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Marilyn Lee (Serie lujuria de Sangre)**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Conquistando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Capítulo nueve**

Isabella luchó contra las lágrimas mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

Cada vez que la puerta del ascensor se abría, sentía una necesidad casi abrumadora a volver corriendo hacia Edward. Irse era la única cosa sensata que podría hacer. No iba a quedarse con él y pasar el resto de lo que iba a ser una cortísima vida, procurando evitar ser asesinada por Jessica. Y sólo el Señor sabía cuántas otras full—blood le podrían codiciar.

Lanzando su bolsa en el maletero de su coche, salió del aparcamiento del hotel, de vuelta a casa y a la cordura. Olvidarse de Edward sería imposible, pero el tiempo cicatrizaría la herida autoimpuesta en su corazón dolorido. De cualquier manera, menuda tonta era para colarse por un hombre después de simplemente pasar dos noches con él.

Aunque fuera un amante fantástico que la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Ella había encontrado y podría volver a encontrar otro pedazo de hombre bien parecido con una buena y dura verga que se sintiera igual de deliciosa en su interior. Con el tiempo, incluso podría encontrar a un hombre del estilo al que encontró fuera del aseo del restaurante. Confiando, que el hombre en cuestión fuera un poco mayor.

Podría encontrar un hombre con una polla grande, se concedió.

Pero no importaba lo grande que fuera, no sería Edward. Y ese era el problema, pero tendría que aprender a conformarse con lo que consiguiera.

Un delicioso temblor la recorrió de arriba y abajo su columna vertebral al recordar el placer compartido. No era justo que fuera tan guapo y tuviera un pene realmente grande. Reconocía que eso había sido la base de la atracción inicial. Pero no fue el tamaño de su pene lo que hizo que su corazón se sintiera como si se estuviera rompiendo. Fue la sensación de admiración y pertenencia que sintió cuándo estaba con él. El conocimiento de que él la quería tanto que su deseo le mantenía en estado de perpetua erección, la certeza de que la consideraba su alma gemela. No. Su compañera perfecta. Su bloodlust.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué de bueno tenía ser su bloodlust cuando ambos estuvieran muertos? Para apartar su mente de los problemas, marcó un número en el teléfono del coche mientras conducía.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —Una cálida voz exigió.

Ella se rió por el familiar tono. —No muy mal para una chica de cuarenta años.

—¡Rica! Estaba pensando en ti, —dijo su hermana pequeña. —Llamé a tu hotel, pero como bien sabes, no estabas allí.

—No… estaba… fuera.

—Toda la noche.

—Ah… bueno, sí. Era mi cumpleaños.

—Hmm. ¿Y qué llevabas puesto para tu cumpleaños? ¿Tu traje de cumpleaños?

Hizo una mueca. La percepción de Angela siempre la asombraba.

—Parte del tiempo—, confesó.

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Sí.

—¿Un revolcón, ¡eh!?

—Bastante largo.

—¿Todavía estas con él?

—No… yo… me he ido.

Angela quedó en silencio durante un momento antes de continuar.

—¿Por qué? Puedo notar por tu voz que te gustaba mucho.

—Hay razones—. Se preguntó lo que Angela diría si le contara que había pasado dos noches con un vampiro y casi la mata su amante despreciada.

—¿Casado?

Por el modo en que Jessica se había comportado, era como si estuviera casado. —No.

—¿Homosexual y experimentando?

Ella se rió. —Definitivamente no es homosexual.

—¿Entonces por qué le abandonas?

—Angela, realmente no puedo entrar en los motivos que le he dejado, pero tengo que abandonarlo.

—¿Okay… que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Nada. Sólo quería hablar de él con alguien que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Bella, en vez de hablar de él, por qué no hablas con él? Tal vez podías arreglar los problemas.

¿Cómo podría arreglar el que una vampira lo deseaba? Ni con toda la conversación del mundo haría desaparecer a Jessica. No, era imposible querer una relación con él. Y aún, a pesar de todos los motivos por los que no debería, le quería.

¿Y por qué no? Maldita sea. Era su bloodlust. Y era suyo. ¿Qué tenía de bueno vivir un montón de años si no estaba con Edward?

¿Qué había de bueno en nada si no estaba con él? No había forma de que pudiera olvidarle. Honestamente, no quería olvidarle. De acuerdo. Estaba el asunto de que Jessica podía matarla antes de que Edward la pudiera detener. Pero ese era un riesgo que iba a tener que correr, porque maldita si iba a dejar que esa zorra, full—blood se interpusiera entre ella y Edward.

A pesar de lo que sentía la otra mujer, Edward la había elegido a ella. Ella era su mujer... su bloodlust. ¡Y una mierda si iba a dejar que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos!

—Tal vez podamos—, dijo. —Angela… gracias, cielo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme a arreglar esto.

—¿Lo he hecho? ¿Cómo?

—Aplicando el sentido común como siempre haces. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Dónde?

—De regreso a Salem para hablar con él.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Edward. Edward Cullen.

—Edward Cullen. Un agradable nombre. ¿Un agradable amante?

—¡Ah, cielo!, créeme cuando te digo, que no tienes ni idea de cuánto mejor que agradable es en la cama.

—¡Oooh, Bella, a por él muchacha!

Ella se rió. —Planeo ir derecha… a su cama.

—¿Estarás en contacto?

—Sí. Gracias, cariño.

Cortó la comunicación y giró su coche. La vuelta de veinte minutos en coche de regreso al hotel de Edward pareció durar una eternidad. Mientras conducía, se lamió los labios, saboreando los recuerdos de sus noches juntos. Por la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez, lo arriesgaría todo, incluso la pérdida de su trabajo si estuviera embarazada.

Se mordió un labio. ¿Qué haría si ya se había ido? ¿Y qué si no la quería ver más? ¿Que iba a pasar si entraba y le encontraba follando a Jessica? La devastación que le produjo este pensamiento indicaba era el mejor indicador de que necesitaba volver. ¡Si le encontrara con Jessica, entonces la zorra tendría que morir después de todo! No lo pensaba compartir con semejante pura—raza—cruel.

Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de alivio cuando divisó el coche de Edward en el aparcamiento del hotel. Estaba todavía allí.

Apenas cerró su coche, entró corriendo al hotel y se lanzó sobre el primer ascensor que subía.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y se paró delante del ascensor.

Inmediatamente, sintió la sensación de amenaza. Echó un vistazo alrededor. No vio a nadie en el pasillo, pero sabía que alguien o algo estaba allí. Ella estaba allí. En algún sitio. Esperando para atacarla. Se mordisqueó el labio nerviosa, no estando segura de que hacer. ¿Debería subir sola en el ascensor y arriesgarse a ser atrapada allí con una vampiro hecha una furia y vengativa? ¿O debería volver al vestíbulo y llamar al cuarto de Edward?

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, las puertas de ascensor se abrieron frente a ella. Hizo una pausa, echó un vistazo alrededor, y luego se lanzó al ascensor. Apretó repetidamente el botón de cerrar.

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Casi le da un infarto cuando el hombre alto, de ojos color gris que había encontrado fuera de los servicios de restaurante el día antes, se deslizó entre las puertas que se cerraban.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Después de un breve vistazo, Isabella resueltamente miró fijamente al frente. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella y finalmente, se giró para encararlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y detectó la clara lujuria en sus ojos grises. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y ella contuvo el aliento, pero no vio ningún signo de incisivos afilados. —¿Qué quiere usted? —preguntó finalmente. Sonó belicosa e hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Tenía que tener cuidado. Lo último que quería es que la dejara sola en el ascensor… donde Jessica podría atacarla y seguramente matarla.

Aunque el hermoso desconocido la inquietara, de alguna manera se sentía segura con él. Sin saber por qué, estaba segura de que no permitiría que Jessica la hiciera daño.

Él sonrió ligeramente. —Quiero lo que la mayoría de los hombres desean… una mujer hermosa y complaciente en mi cama para follar toda la noche… una y otra vez. ¿Está interesada?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Arqueó una ceja y la sonrió. —¿Por qué no? ¿Alguien más tiene derecho a reclamarla?

—Sí, y no le gustará nada si averigua que me está molestando.

Él sonrió. —Ah, creo que puedo soportarlo, si es necesario.

—¡No! no podría. Evite problemas y déjeme en paz mientras todavía puede.

Él se rió. —No tengo miedo de su novio, pero supongo que si él tiene su corazón, tendré que aceptarlo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el frente y ella contempló su perfil. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Él se lo tomaba tan fácilmente?

Las puertas se abrieron. Una pareja entró. El desconocido de ojos grises la miró de repente la lanzó una pícara sonrisa, guiñándola, y salió del ascensor un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La pareja que acababa de entrar la contempló con sorpresa… como si pudiera explicar como el individuo de pelo moreno podía haber esquivado ser golpeado por las puertas.

Pero lo descartó de sus pensamientos. Tenía otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Básicamente cómo estaría Edward de afectado por su inesperado regreso.

Delante de la puerta del cuarto, colocó el cartel de No molestar y tanteó en su bolso de bandolera hasta que encontró la tarjeta –llave que él la había dado. La pasó a través del cerrojo, empujó la puerta abierta, y entró precipitadamente en el cuarto.

—¡Edward!

Todavía desnudo, Edward se apartó de la ventana, sus incisivos al descubierto. Ligeramente en guardia ella cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda en ella, tragó varias veces para intentar humedecer su garganta seca. Esperando verle sonreír y atravesar rápidamente el cuarto para cogerla en brazos. Pero se quedó dónde estaba, sus labios apretados en una mueca especialmente sombría.

—He vuelto, —dijo después de un tenso silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto. —¿Has olvidado algo?

Estupendo. Él iba a hacerla implorar. De acuerdo. Podría rogar.

Ella se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a atravesar el cuarto, desvistiéndose a medida que avanzaba. Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, vestida solo con su ropa interior de seda. —Sí. A ti.

Aunque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su verga se movió, él se quedó donde estaba. —¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?

Parpadeó. ¡Bastardo! Definitivamente iba a hacerla implorar. —Acaba con esa mierda, —dijo con tranquilidad. —Sé perfectamente que me quieres, Edward.

Cabeceó, sus oscuros ojos fríos. —No cometas el error de sobrestimar tus encantos o mi interés.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas. —No sobrestimo nada, Edward. Me dijiste que yo era especial.

Sus ojos titilaron con una emoción demasiado breve para que la pudiera interpretar. —Eres lo bastante mayor para no creerte todo lo que te diga un hombre cuando pretende llévate a la cama, Isabella.

Ella contuvo el aliento. ¡Mierda!. Quería su libra de carne. La conseguiría, pero le haría sudar. No iba a ser la única doblegando su orgullo. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Este repugnante comentario podría picar, Edward, si no te hubiera visto anoche luchar con tanta fuerza para protegerme.

—Olvídate de anoche. Esto es el aquí y ahora. Te largaste cuando te pedí que te quedaras. Eso lo cambia todo… zorra.

Ella respingó. —¡¿Quieres tu maldita libra de carne?! —Movió la cabeza furiosamente. —Estupendo. ¿Qué es lo que exiges de mi, Edward?

—¿Está segura que quererlo saber?

Asintió pensativa. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres que te implore?

Se encogió de hombros. —Tú me hiciste implorar cuando te pedí que te quedaras y te fuiste de todas formas. ¿Por qué no lo intentas y ves cómo se siente?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Así que es quid pro quo9? ¡Que maduro eres!

—¡No me hables de madurez! —espetó. —Tú no has tenido ningún problema para hacerme rogar por algo que sabías que no me ibas a dar. ¿Qué maduro es eso, pedazo de…?

Ella le levantó un dedo. —¡Oye, tú! ¡Si me vuelves a llamar zorra otra vez cuando no estemos haciendo el amor te abofetearé con tanta fuerza que estarás viendo estrellas durante una semana! No soy ninguna zorra… a menos que lo quiera ser durante el sexo. ¿Está claro?

—No tratas de darme órdenes, Isabella. Eso no funciona.

—¡Y una mierda que no! No te hice rogar de manera intencionada.

—¡Y una mierda que no lo hiciste y bien que lo sabes! ¡Disfrutaste al tenerme de rodillas! Pues bien ahora exijo el mismo placer, Isabella.

—¿Realmente quieres que te implore?

—Sí, Isabella. Realmente quiero que me implores.

—¡Bien, pues no lo haré!

—¡Y una mierda que no lo harás!

Negó con la cabeza furiosamente. —No necesito esta humillación.

—Nadie te retiene aquí, Isabella.

Ella lo miró, tragando despacio. ¿iba en serio? ¿Realmente permitiría que se marchara otra vez? No podía leer nada en su mirada oscura y no tenía ningún modo de calibrar si era un farol o no.

¡Mierda!. Movió la cabeza. De repente, le dio lo mismo. No había vuelto para intercambiar recriminaciones con él. ¿Él quería demostrar que podía dominarla? De acuerdo. No le importaría ser dominada por un hombre que sabía satisfacer totalmente todas sus necesidades sexuales.

Si deseaba que rogara, que así sea. —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Rogar, —dijó fríamente. —Si lo haces tal vez pensaré en aceptarte.

A pesar de su resolución, su temperamento se encendió.

—¿Qué? —Levantó su barbilla. —¿Quieres que implore? ¡En tus sueños, camarada! —Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró furiosamente hacia su cabeza. En el último momento cuando pensó que le golpearía en la cara, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y pasó volando por delante de él.

Furiosa, se quitó las bragas rojas. —No mendigo lo que es mío.

—Apuntó hacia un lugar delante de ella. —Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, entonces mejor traes tu culo aquí.

—Que te jodan, —respondió fríamente y permaneció donde estaba, mirándola con una ceja arqueada desafiándola a ella y a su orden.

Ella frotó su coño, despacio haciendo girar sus caderas. —Sé qué te gusta, —se burló. —Así que trae tu estupendo y apretado trasero aquí y te daré una o dos rápidas folladas.

—Si decido que me apetece, te follaré tantas veces como me apetezca con o sin tu permiso. —La miró fijamente a los ojos y añadió, suave y deliberadamente. —Zorra.

Su corazón se disparó. Oh, Señor, estaba a un paso de conseguir otra deliciosa sesión de sexo con un vampiro. —Continúa soñando, —dijo con tranquilidad, disfrutando del juego que habían comenzado. —Y mientras lo haces, ven aquí.

Como no respondió, le arrojó sus bragas, esperando que también las esquivara. En cambio, las cogió en la mano y sepultó su cara en ellas, aspirando profundamente. Entonces rodeó con ellas su dura polla. Agarrando y posando su mirada en ella otra vez, comenzó a masturbarse, moviendo sus bragas arriba y abajo de su eje.

Ella arrancó su mirada de él. Lamiendo sus labios, se centró en mirar su polla, su coño palpitando. Él reajustó el diminuto pedazo de tela de modo que la cabeza de su pene estuviera recubierto por sus bragas de seda. Hizo girar sus poderosas caderas y bombeó su mano despacio de arriba a abajo.

¡Oooh, Dios, qué calor! Isabella jadeó y comenzó a frotar su ardiente coño y su clítoris con varios dedos. Había algo en la mirada de un hombre dándose placer que siempre la conseguía poner caliente. No estaba segura de por qué. Sólo sabía que la vista envió una inundación de lujuria directamente a su coño.

Con su mano libre, él agarró sus pelotas y comenzó a acariciarlas.

¡Ah, Señor! Isabella perdió el aliento y metió primero un dedo y luego un segundo en su canal. Sus miradas se encontraron y casi como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas, hicieron una pausa y luego comenzaron a masturbarse al mismo ritmo. Cuando él bombeaba su polla, ella empujaba sus dedos en su acalorado coño y acariciaba su clítoris.

Manteniendo sus miradas enlazadas, siguieron bombeando y empujando hasta que Isabella sintió que los músculos de su vientre se contraían y su coño empezó a quemar. Entonces los labios de él se separaron, se estremeció y comenzó a correrse en sus bragas.

Viendo explosión tras explosión de su espeso y pegajoso semen empapando la entrepierna de sus bragas, gimió y casi experimentó la sensación en si misma. Pero necesitaba más… tenía que sentir su todavía dura verga taladrando su coño hambriento en vez de sus bragas.

—Te necesito. ¡Trae tu culo aquí y dame tu polla, Edward!

Cuando él no mostró ninguna inclinación de cooperar, decidió intentar ser agresiva. —Trae esa gran polla tuya aquí y dame caña. Ahora, — exigió. —No me hagas ir y obligarte. Ven aquí o juro que te esposaré a la cama y te montaré hasta que tu verga se marchite, —amenazó.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando él atravesó el cuarto y se irguió delante de ella. —¿Por qué has regresado?

Su abrupta pregunta la sorprendió. Después de su masturbación conjunta, había pensado que habían llegado a un entendimiento. Pero por lo visto, todavía quería sangre. Hermoso, obstinado e irresistible bastardo. —Yo… ah, que demonios. —regresé porque no podía estar lejos de ti. —Se mordió el labio —¿Ya… ya no me quieres?

—Nada ha cambiado. Soy lo que soy, Isabella. Soy lo que soy.

Ella asintió. —Lo sé. —Ella acarició su mejilla. —Y adoro quién eres y lo que eres.

—¿Estás segura que sabes lo que estas haciendo, Isabella, Al volver aquí?

—¡Basta ya de preguntas, Edward! Tengo cuarenta años, no catorce. Sé exactamente lo que hago.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Necesitas más tiempo para estudiarlo detenidamente? No te apresuraré.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Normalmente no era una persona de tomar decisiones repentinas. Después de todo, le había llevado dos semanas decidir aceptar la propuesta de James. Y había ocurrido después de haber estado dos años saliendo. —He tomado mi decisión.

—Necesitas estar segura porque si te quedas ahora, no puedo garantizarte que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar que te vayas otra vez si cambias de idea.

Había un aire definido de amenaza en la advertencia. Miró en sus ojos y supo que era una advertencia. Si tuviera la mitad del sentido común que siempre aconsejaba a sus alumnas que tuvieran, daría la vuelta y saldría volando de allí. Pero no podía abandonarlo otra vez. —Edward, no puedo asegurarte lo que haré en el futuro, pero estoy aquí ahora. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

—Por ahora. Pero igual que tú, no puedo prometerte que permitiré que te vayas otra vez si cambiaras de opinión. No es cierto. Puedo garantizarte que no permitiré que te marches otra vez. Esta es tu última posibilidad de irte. Si te quedas ahora serás mía para toda la eternidad.

Otra vez la clara advertencia en su tono. Ella pensó en Jessica.

—Ahora es todo lo que tenemos, Edward.

El la sorprendió apoyando las empapadas bragas contra sus labios. —No, Isabella mía. Podemos tener casi todo el tiempo que queramos juntos. Hay cosas acerca de nosotros que posiblemente no puedas ni imaginar.

Allí yacía parte de su miedo. ¿Cuánto de lo que había oído sobre los vampiros era correcto? De acuerdo, él no era del todo un vampiro, pero era más vampiro que humano. Ella inhaló y saboreó el semen en sus bragas. Agradable. Muy agradable.

—No puedo pensar más allá del ahora. De este momento, cuando te necesito tanto que casi puedo oler mi necesidad de ti.

Ella tiró las bragas y presionó sus labios contra el vello fino y oscuro en su pecho. —Yo soy tu Isabella, Edward. Tu bloodlust—. Levantó su cabeza y le contempló. —Y tú eres mío. ¿Podemos arreglarnos con esto por el momento?

Su pecho se expandió cuando tomó aire profundamente. Tomó sus manos y las sostuvo contra su pecho. —Sí. Estás de vuelta y es bastante por el momento. Pero hay mucho que tendrás que aprender sobre nosotros… acerca de mí.

Ella podía sentir su pene contra ella y su excitación aumentó. —Más tarde, —estuvo de acuerdo.— ¿Pero ahora que estoy aquí, qué planeas hacer conmigo, mi hermoso vampiro?.

—Planeo hacer de todo. He esperado mi vida entera para encontrarte.

Sonrió cuando él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama.

—¿Tú vida entera? No seas tan dramático, Edward, tienes como mucho treinta años.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

—Acerca de esto.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte en relación con eso.

—¿Decirme el qué?

Él suspiró. —Realmente… no tengo treinta años de edad.

—Oh, válgame Dios—. Ella se enderezó. —¡Lo sabía! Por favor no me digas que estas en los veinte.

—¿Y si los tuviera? ¿Qué? ¿Me abandonarías ahora?

—No, —susurró. — No podría—. Suspiró. —¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan joven? Mi hermana pequeña tiene más de veinte.

Sólo ella tenía la suerte de encontrar un hombre que era todo lo que había deseado siempre y resulta que era casi lo bastante joven como para ser su hijo. Bien, para nada iba a dejarlo. ¿Desde cuánto voy robando cunas por ahí?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus mejillas. —Realmente, soy bastante mayor, más de lo que parezco.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuanto?

Se enderezó. —Tengo sesenta años.

—¿Sesenta? ¡Has dicho sesenta!

—Si

—¡Oh, Edward, no me tomes el pelo! ¡No hay forma de tengas sesenta!

—Pero los tengo. Como medio vampiro, envejezco mucho más lentamente que un hombre normal.

—¡Aún así tú… oh, maldición! —Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —No me importa lo viejo o joven que seas. Eres mío. —Ella bajó la mano y acarició su pene y sus pelotas. Se sentían calientes y duras. —Y quiero lo que es mío.

Se recostó en la cama y abrió sus muslos. —Dame algo de ese delicioso pene tuyo. Ahora, antes de que tenga que ponerme ruda y tomarlo.

Ahuecando sus pechos en sus grandes manos, se inclinó hacia delante y recorrió sus labios y cuello con besos. —Mi bella y adorable Isabella. Necesito tu pequeño coño y tu sangre. Siento un hambre dentro de mí. Dentro de mi alma, de mi corazón… de mi polla, que solo tú puedes satisfacer completa y verdaderamente.

Ella se estremeció y enterró su cara en su cuello. —Para de hablar —le dijo. —Y pon este grande y precioso miembro tuyo donde pertenece, en mi ansioso coño—. ¡Señor!, siempre había deseado llamar a una polla cipote10.

Él se echó hacia atrás y la sonrió. —¡Oooh! Conversación subida de tono. Me encanta. Adoro cuando mi zorra me dice cosas sucias.

—Fóllame y te diré todas las cosas sucias que quieras, —prometió.

Él extendió su gran cuerpo sobre el de ella y lentamente comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla. Dejó sólo que la punta de sus cortas uñas rozaran sus muslos. Levantándose ligeramente, se estiró para a golpear suavemente su coño y su clítoris.

Gimiendo, ella se apretó más.

Él se rió y estiró su cuerpo grande encima del suyo. Sentir su peso sobre ella era totalmente embriagador. —Edward, por favor. Estoy ardiendo y mi coño está empapado. Sáltate los preliminares y dame algo de marcha.

—¿Impaciente pequeña descarada? —Pellizcó ligeramente uno de sus pechos con los dientes.

—Por favor, —rogó.

—Marchando un cipote, Isabella mía—. Él la giró a fin de que ambos estuvieran de lado, con su cuerpo pegado en contra de su espalda.

Aunque lamentó la pérdida de su cuerpo sobre ella, se sintió ampliamente recompensada cuando sintió su duro pene contra sus nalgas y empujó hacia él. Levantando una de sus piernas, él empujó adelante, enviando su entera longitud dentro de su tembloroso canal en un golpe enérgico.

Ella gimió, se estremeció, y cerró sus ojos como una sensación de deleite que subía desde su lleno coño hacia su cuerpo entero. Él resbaló una mano alrededor de su vientre para acariciar su clítoris, mientras con la otra, acariciaba y daba masaje a sus pechos. —Eres mía para siempre.

—¡Oh!, si Edward.

Comenzó a follarla sin compasión, implacablemente golpeando con su polla las paredes de su coño. Él parecía más grande y más grueso que lo normal llenando cada centímetro de espacio dentro de su excitado coño. Las sensaciones que sentía en su sexo eran absolutamente increíbles. Oh, válgame Dios. ¿Cómo podía sentirse algo tan maravilloso? ¿Tan devastador? ¿Tan divino? ¿Cómo podría soportar tanto placer sin volverse loca?

Sólo había una cosa que lo podría mejorar.

—Ah, Edward. Eso es. Eso es. ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame con fuerza! ¡Oh… oh… oh, sí, amor! Toma mi coño… lo tienes… lo tienes... es tuyo… Tómalo. Toma todo de mí. Y mientras lo haces, bebe mi sangre. Lléname de tu semilla mientras yo te lleno de mi sangre.

Ella se agarró con un brazo a su cintura y ladeó su cuello.

Gruñendo suavemente contra su garganta, hincó delicadamente los dientes en su carne. Cuando sintió la sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo a su boca, su coño… su cuerpo… el universo explotó a su alrededor.

Gimiendo y esforzándose, él repentinamente rodó para tenderla sobre su estómago. Descansando sobre sus codos y con sus incisivos todavía enterrados en su carne, se estremeció y se corrió, bombeándole tal cantidad de semilla que se derramó por su vulva y bajó resbalando por su pierna.

Aún después de correrse, la sujetó todavía bajo él. Rotando sus caderas, golpeando su todavía dura y gruesa longitud profundamente en ella, como un pistón. Ella hundió sus dientes en la sábana de la cama, sus manos aferradas a sus lados. Sus empujes profundos, duros dolían como el demonio, haciendo su coño arder. Pero Señor, era un dolor tan dulce, dulce. Ella gimió y se corrió otra vez.

Finalmente, retiró sus dientes de ella. Bastante después de que su cuerpo acabara de estremecerse, sacó poco a poco su verga de su irritado canal, y yació detrás de ella. Lamió las últimas gotas de sangre de su cuello y acarició su cuerpo, cuchicheando. Era bella. Era sexy. Nunca tendría suficiente. Le hacía feliz. No podría vivir sin ella. Siempre suya.

Siempre suya. Era algo maravilloso de escuchar. Se apretó contra él, sintiéndose segura y contenta. —Apuesto que se lo dices a todas, —bromeó adormecida.

Él se rió suavemente. —Para nada. Eres la primera mujer humana que he encontrado a la que puedo meterle toda mi polla sin que me pida que me detenga, baje la velocidad, o deje un poco fuera.

—Pobrecito. —Ella se frotó su sexo irritado. —Nunca antes he tenido un pene tan grande y duro dentro de mí. Por un momento sentí como si medio bate de béisbol fuera lo que golpeaba duramente dentro de mí.

Él se puso rígido detrás de ella. —¿Medio bate de béisbol? Oh, mierda. Eso suena desagradable. Te he hecho daño. Lo siento. Yo…

—No te preocupes. Realmente no me hiciste daño hasta el final.

—¡Mierda!

—Edward se realista. ¿Cómo ibas a no hacerme daño a la velocidad que estabas empujando en mí? Creo que no te das cuenta realmente del pene con el que estas equipado. Durante un momento, pensé que ibas a hacerme un agujero. Pero maldita sea, me gustó.

—¿Te gustó?

—Ah, sí. Cada segundo de ello. Confía en mí, guapo, algunas veces que duela puede ser muy, muy bueno.

Él enterró sus labios en su cuello. —Lo siento, —dijo otra vez.

—Trataré de contenerme. Lo hice, pero no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente poder meter mi pene entero dentro de ti. Simplemente poder hacer el amor contigo sin contenerme es tan increíble. Cuando hacemos el amor, siento como si tu dulce coño estuviera hecho a medida para mi polla. Me vuelve loco empujar en tu apretado calor y después sentir como tu canal se aprieta y se agarra a mi polla cuando la saco. Me haces luchar para conseguir cada centímetro de tu caliente agujero. Tiene el mejor… el más increíble coño de la creación.

—¡Ah… Edward! —susurró, tontamente conmovida por su declaración.

—Haces difícil que no pierda el control contigo. Pero prometo que seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

—No te atrevas. —Ella contoneó sus nalgas contra sus muslos.

—Parece que me gusta un poco salvaje. Por lo menos contigo. Señor, no hay nada tan exquisito como sentir mi coño estirándose lentamente para adaptarme a tu polla grande y gruesa. Eres tan caliente y sedoso y hombre, amo tu cipote.

—¿Estirándose para adaptarte, huh? ¿Y te gusta eso? Suena un poco pervertido para mí.

—¿Ah, si? Que delicado. Mira quien habla de pervertidos. Beber la sangre de tu amante es lo último en perversiones.

Depende de qué cuello sea en el que aterrizas. Él se rió. —Era una broma. De donde vengo es perfectamente normal.

Ella giró la cabeza y besó sus labios, acariciando sus muslos apretados, duros. —pervertido o no, me gustó mucho. Dime una cosa, Edward, ¿están todos los vampiros tan bien dotados como tú con grandes penes necesitados de sexo colgando entre sus piernas?

Él mordió su cuello. —Para tu información, el tamaño de mi pene no tiene nada que ver con ser un medio vampiro.

—¿Estás seguro? Nunca me he encontrado a un hombre con semejante paquete. —Descartó el recuerdo insistente del hombre del restaurante.

—Si piensas que es grande, espera a ver a mi hermano y a mi padre.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas. —¿Qué espere a que vea a tú…? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedo imaginar una ocasión en la que yo tenga que ver los penes de tu hermano o de tu padre! —Mordiendo su labio, dejó que la curiosidad la venciera, y preguntó, —¿Quieres decir que son más grandes que el tuyo?

—Sí. La de Emmett es más gruesa y una pulgada o dos más larga, pero mi padre está lo que mi madre llama "equipado como un caballo".

Ella se estremeció, recordando la diminuta estatura de su madre. —Tu pobre madre.

—Al contrario, por la forma en que gime dichosamente cada vez que hacen el amor, creo que hay que dar por hecho que adora cada centímetro del pene de mi padre… especialmente cuando esta golpeando con fuerza.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilo acerca de de tu padre metiendo el pene en el... en el…?

—Coño, —dijo cuando ella se trabó. —Y te diré que el realmente la vuelve loca muchas veces.

—¡Edward!

—Te lo dije. Somos un grupo muy desinhibido.

—¿Cómo de desinhibidos?

Él se frotó contra ella. —No quiero ahuyentarte.

—¡Edward! Quiero saber en lo que me meto.

Él suspiró. —De acuerdo. ¿Me prometes mantener la mente abierta?

—Puede.

—Bien, Algunas veces hacemos el amor juntos.

—¿Juntos? —Se medio incorporó. —¿Qué quieres decir por "juntos"?

Él la volvió a recostar. —No hay necesidad de sonar tan indignada. No es nada incestuoso, pero algunas veces miramos a los demás mientras hacen el amor.

Ella se sentó y se volvió para mirarle fijamente. —¿Miras a tus padres haciendo el amor?

—Algunas veces.

—¿Quieres decir que realmente ves a tu padre meter su polla en el… en su…

—Creo que la palabra que sigues buscando es coño, —dijo, sonando divertido. —Acércate a mí. Ya te lo que dicho. Y la respuesta sí. Como sabes ella tiene un aspecto pequeño y frágil. Él es grande.

Es increíblemente excitante observar como su enorme verga desaparece en ella…

—Está bien. —Ella se hundió contra él. —Hemos llegado al nivel de "demasiada información".

—¡Oh! pero tengo muchas más cosas que contarte, mi querida Isabella.

Exhalo un profundo aliento. —¿Edward, cómo puedes mirar a tus padres cuando están haciendo el amor?

—No los observamos cuando hacen el amor. Eso es privado… bueno... algunas veces lo es. La mayor parte de las veces sólo los vemos cuando lo hacen durante una Fiesta - Orgía Familiar.

—¿Una qué?

—Una Fiesta - Orgía. Los vampiros las están celebrando todo el tiempo. Además, hay otras exclusivamente familiares. Es cuando todos nos reunimos y hacemos el amor en un salón. Es una experiencia increíble.

—¿Y realmente las llamáis Fiesta - Orgía Familiar?

—¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que hacemos durante ellas.

—¿Es todo lo que hacéis? Quiero decir ¿no cenáis?

—Sip… comemos, mucho coño y bebemos mucha sangre.

—¿Y las llamas Fiesta - Orgía?

—Si. Años atrás, cuándo era más joven solíamos llamarlas Fiestas-de-Amor, pero Emmett empezó a llamarlas Fiesta - Orgía y así se ha quedado.

Una Fiesta - Orgía Familiar. Señor, algo le estaba ocurriendo porque la idea de una Fiesta - Orgía Familiar Cullen donde los coños y penes eran comidos y la sangre bebida libremente sonaba increíblemente intrigante.

—Hacer el amor… Follar, Orgía… como quiera que se llama, Edward, Ver a tus padres… todos juntos, está más allá de lo pervertido.

Suavemente la mordió en el cuello.

—Es desinhibido y excitante. Ya lo verás.

Una imagen de una orgía de vampiros se clavó en su cabeza.

Mujeres con sus coños y otras aberturas dispuestas penetradas por vampiros bien parecidos, carismáticos con pollas enormes malévolos y brillantes ojos y eróticos colmillos desnudos. La idea de ver a la pareja responsable de nacimiento de Edward follarse uno al otro era sumamente erótica. Su sexo hormigueo con el pensamiento.

—Me reservaré la opinión, —dijo remilgadamente.

—No, no lo harás—. Él lamió su cuello y resbalado un dedo dentro de ella—. Sé que el pensamiento te excita, mi bella Isabella. Lo puedo sentir por la crema alrededor de mi dedo y además puedo oler tu excitación.

—Los vampiros y su maldito sentido del olfato. —Se rió y besó su brazo.

Él perezosamente restregó su pulgar contra su clítoris. —Hay todo un mundo de nuevas experiencias aguardándote, mi preciosa Isabella.

Algo en su tono la hizo preocuparse. Tal vez no todas las experiencias serían placenteras. Como otro encuentro con Jessica.

Porque tenía claro que no iba a ser la última vez que la vería. No era posible que se conformara tan fácilmente después de haber probado la verga de Edward. Pero se preocuparía de ello cuando llegara el momento.

—Nada demasiado drástico, espero.

—Podrás encontrar varias de nuestras costumbres difíciles de entender al principio, pero por favor, pase lo que pase, tú eres mi bloodlust y eso hace que seas muy importante para mí.

Estaba claro que no todo iba a gustarle. Pero estaba encadenada por sus sentimientos hacia él. —Oh, Edward, fui una tonta al pensar que podría soportar estar sin ti.

Él acarició su cuello. —No te preocupes, mi preciosa Isabella. No tengo intención de soltarte jamás.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera regresado?

—Salir a buscarte y convencerte. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? No importa lo que ocurra, nunca podré ser feliz sin ti en mi vida. Eres mía. Para siempre.

—Para siempre, —repitió.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a presentarle a su familia y a sus amigos. Pero ya se preocuparía mas tarde. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Jessica se coló en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Dios sabe cuándo aparecería esa perra full—blood otra vez y como la manejarían. O si la podrían manejar.

El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de su cintura repentinamente. —Está bien. Duerme sin temor, Isabella, —murmuró. —Jessica no me agarrará de los huevos otra vez.

Sus palabras la sobresaltaron. Levantó su cabeza e investigó sus ojos. —No te atrapará de nuevo… ¿Pero… como has sabido lo que pensaba?

Él la miró fijamente. Sintió como si estuviera mirando dentro de su alma, desnudándola incluso de sus sentimientos por él. —Tienes más que aprender acerca de los vampiros, Isabella. He saboreado tu sangre y te he llenado con mi semilla. Y lo más importante tú has bebido mi sangre. Eso ha creado un vínculo inquebrantable entre nosotros. Con el tiempo, puede provocar… cambios fisiológicos en ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedes leer mi mente?

—¿Te molestaría si pudiera?

—¡Sí! ¡Edward, mis pensamientos son míos! Quiero decir te quiero en mi cama, no en mi cabeza.

Él le sonrió con malicia. —Entonces no me lo cuentas todo.

—¡Edward! ¡Mis pensamientos son solo míos!

—OK. No puedo leer tu mente, pero… puedo percibir de alguna manera tus sentimientos y es natural que estés preocupada por Jessica. Pero no lo hagas. Estaré preparado. La próxima vez que aparezca, no le gustará el recibimiento. Te prepararé para que puedas defenderte cuando yo no este contigo.

Ella se recostó contra él, cerrando los ojos. Ella probablemente iba a necesitar todo el sueño que pudiera obtener. Con un amante vampiro cuya madre no la aprobaba, y una hembra vampiro que la quería muerta, tenía claro que su futuro iba a estar lleno de peligro y sorpresas. Pero con Edward como su bloodlust, también estaría lleno de satisfacción y alegría. Ella confiaba en que fuera un intercambio equilibrado.

—Deja que la zorra venga—, le dijo con una bravuconería que no sentía en absoluto.

—Sé que tienes miedo, mi amor, pero de buena gana moriré por protegerte.

—Lo sé y confío en ti. —Se estiró hacía atrás y acarició su carne semierecta. —Eres mío y yo tengo la intención de conservarte. Ella no va tocar nunca más esta polla. Mi polla.

—Tu polla, Isabella mía, —él repitió, en un murmullo bajo y satisfecho.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre. Tú y yo estamos enamorados, en bloodlust, y juntos para siempre.

Para siempre. Tenía un sonido de certeza.

—Para siempre—,ella murmuró.

**Fin**

**N/A: ame esta adp no se ustedes chicas se que esta un poco alto el vocabulario de los personajes n/n jejeje pero como estoy acostumbrada a eso no me dio sorpresa así que no se que tal se lo tomarían algunas jeje pero me alegro por los comentarios que me han dejado y mil gracias por seguirme en esta adaptación.**

**Saludos.**

**9 ****Miren ustedes dónde puedo sacar a relucir que soy profesora de Latin, ella dice: algo por algo. (Nota de correctora)**

**10 ****Cipote, en castellano procede de cipo (pilastra, hito, trozo de columna, poste en un camino) y cipo procede del latín cippus (con el mismo significado que en castellano) en España es sinónimo de pene. (N. C.)**


End file.
